Le pari
by FunnyFanFic-Girl
Summary: Iruka rentre pompette d'une horrible soirée en compagnie de Kakashi qui le raccompagne malgré les protestations du chounin. Mais, alors que celui-ci pensait pouvoir oublier calmement ce qui c'était passé, le jounin en décide autrement et propose au ninja une offre plus qu'alléchante. Est-ce qu'Iruka entrera dans le jeux ? Kaka/Iru :p
1. Iruka indigné

Je suis vraiment ravis de commencer ma nouvelle fic sur Kaka/Iru ! :D C'est la première fois que j'en écris une sur le fandom là alors soyez gentils ^^

J'espère que le scénario va vous plaire parce que j'y pense depuis un bout de temps ! Et désolé pour les futurs fautes...

**-LE PARI-**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Iruka indigné**

* * *

Iruka marchait dans la rue principale du village de Konoha avec une certaine fatigue. Il se massa la nuque quelques instants et soupira en sentant ses muscles crispés et tiraillés. Enseigner à une vingtaine de gamins comment être de bons shinobis l'épuisait chaque jour un peu plus, il lui fallait vraiment des vacances.

Il avait vraiment hâte de rentrer chez lui pour prendre un bon bain, il irait peut-être même se détendre avec un petit verre de sake sur sa terrasse.

Passant devant un bar, Iruka y jeta un œil curieux tout en continuant sa route d'un pas morne. Mais alors qu'il pensait ne reconnaître personne dans ce sordide établissement son regard s'éclaira à la vue d'un bon nombre de jounins qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

Il détourna la tête subitement et accéléra sa marche. Personne ne l'invitait jamais à prendre un verre mais le brun ne s'en plaignait pas, puisqu'il ne buvait presque jamais. Cependant, voir tous ces shinobis rire et discuter joyeusement entre eux le rendait un peu jaloux. Lui était toujours seul, personne ne partageait sa vie et cela faisait quelques mois que cette situation le pesait. Il devrait peut-être se prendre un chat ?

-Hey Iruka ! Cria une voix familière.

Le brun releva la tête surpris et failli trébucher sur une pierre. Il se rattrapa in extremis et posa son regard vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il reconnu Asuma qui lui faisait signe depuis l'entrée du bar, une cigarette à la bouche, un sourire gentiment moqueur devant l'étourderie du chounin.

-Bah alors, monsieur le professeur est dans la lune ?

-Un peu... rigola légèrement gêné Iruka qui rejoignit le fumeur en quelques pas.

Asuma inspira une grande taffe et recracha la fumée sur le visage du brun sans faire attention. Celui-ci se détourna,les yeux piquants. En voyant le chounin les larmes aux yeux l'autre s'excusa en rigolant.

-Tu peux le dire, je suis chiant à toujours fumer comme ça !

-Je n'oserais pas Asuma-sensei... Répondit Iruka avec un sourire contrit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Asuma, seulement Asuma. T'es bien trop formel avec nous. Dit-il en incluant la totalité des jounins dans son propos.

-Vous êtes mes supérieurs, c'est normal...

Le fumeur leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et reprit une longue taffe.

-Alors Iruka, comment ça va ?

-Ça va ça va... Cette année, la promotion est très prometteuse ! Il y a même une élève qui...

-Toujours à parler boulot toi ! Coupa l'autre.

-Eh bien... Je suppose oui...

-Et côté cœur ? Une petite amie ? Ou alors un petit ami ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

-Euh... Je... Non... C'est un peu compliqué pour moi de... Enfin... De rencontrer quelqu'un... Tu sais, avec les cours et tout ça... Marmonna le brun en rougissant.

Iruka se flagella mentalement pour son attitude plus que stupide. Il agissait comme une gamine de seize ans qui ne savait pas parler en publique. Il reprit d'un ton plus sur de lui, voulant montrer qu'il était bel et bien un homme.

-Mais bon ! Je suis sur que j'arriverais bientôt à trouver la bonne personne ! Je suis plutôt beau gosse... Chuchota-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le jounin s'étouffa dans sa fumée et rigola à gorge déployé devant le changement d'attitude d'Iruka.

-Ah je t'aime bien toi !

Asuma enroula subitement son bras autour des épaules de l'autre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, enlevant au passage l'élastique qui retenait la chevelure du chounin. Une cascade brune se déversa sur ses épaules, le féminisant d'une manière subtile.

-Aller je te paye un verre !

Iruka n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de sa nouvelle coupe que l'autre l'emmena à l'intérieur en l'emportant par les épaules. L'air sec de l'automne laissa place à une atmosphère chaude et intime ou l'on pouvait aisément sentir les effluves d'alcool et de transpiration. L'énorme cheminée au fond de la pièce rendait l'ambiance chaleureuse et faisait se mouvoir sur les visages expressifs du groupe de jounins de petites ombres, durcissant leurs traits. Un sentiment de malaise s'immisça dans l'esprit d'Iruka lorsqu'il aperçut contre les murs les silhouettes des ninjas, projetées par les flammes du feu, bouger et danser comme des fantômes. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de lieux fréquentés par de nombreux shinobis fêtant leurs fins de mission. Lui n'en n'accomplissait qu'une, à ses yeux la plus importante : transmettre le savoir ninja aux générations futurs.

-Arrête de trop réfléchir mon petit Iruka ! Tiens regarde, ils sont là-bas ! Dit Asuma en pointant du doigt le fond de l'établissement.

En effet le brun pu apercevoir facilement le groupe de jounins qui discutaient joyeusement. Autour d'une table ronde, tous étaient accoudé à celle-ci une boisson à la main. Il y avait Kurenaï, qui faisait face à Iruka, Gaï à sa gauche en train de danser sur sa chaise d'une manière totalement ridicule suivie d'Anko qui semblait morte de rire avec Ibiki. Ce dernier avait plus de verres vides devant lui que n'importe qui et c'est dans un grand rire grave qu'il posa brutalement sa chope sur la table, éclaboussant Gaï qui ne le remarqua même pas.

A droite de Kurenaï, il y avait une place libre, sûrement la chaise d'Asuma tandis qu' Hayate à ses côtés toussait comme à son habitude, un verre de sake à la main. Enfin, en dernier, Iruka aperçu les cheveux argentés du ninja copieur. Dos à lui, il semblait discuter calmement avec la jeune femme au yeux rouges.

Asuma, au vu du sourire de la jeune femme aux propos de Kakashi, accéléra son pas. Le brun, ayant toujours le bras vigoureux du fumeur sur son épaule s'en trouva déséquilibré et dû s'accrocher fermement au gilet vert de celui-ci.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger Asuma-sensei...

-Mais non c'est un plaisir pour moi Iruka ! Ça fait longtemps que je voulais que tu viennes avec nous ! Argumenta le jounin dans un sourire qu'il voulait sincère.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table, tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux acolytes, l' un des deux particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-Mais regardez qui voilà ! Cria Gaï en se levant de sa chaise avec enthousiasme.

-Tiens tiens tiens, un petit chounin qui s'est perdu... Chuchota joueur Ibiki, le nez dans son verre.

Iruka, voulant partir au plus vite, se dégagea d'Asuma et esquissa un geste vers l'arrière. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit que le détenteur du sharingan se retourna et se pencha pour lui prendre la main.

-Bah alors, tu vas pas te sauver maintenant... Dit-il avec un regard intense.

Quelques rires parvinrent aux oreilles rougissantes du brun et dans un bégaiement il répondit :

-Je... Je vais rentrer... J'ai cours demain et...

-Oh aller monsieur le professeur ! Intervint Asuma en prenant une chaise d'une table vide un peu plus loin. Allez, assieds toi !

Le fumeur fit asseoir Iruka entre Hayate et Kakashi et retourna à sa place précédente, à côté de sa bien aimée. Au contact du ninja copieur, le chounin ressentit une légère sensation de brûlure et, dans un froncement de sourcils, observa sa main avec attention. Son homologue de droite se pencha alors vers lui et déplaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Iruka devint encore plus rouge et lorsque Kakashi se glissa vers lui pour chuchoter quelque chose au creux de son cou, le brun cru qu'il allait mourir de gêne. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché de cette manière.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles pensif...

Du coin de l'œil il vit Asuma et Kurenaï arborer de petits sourires pleins de sous-entendus et, en tremblant, il répondit d'une voix étranglée :

-Je... Oui... C'est juste que je ne suis pas trop un habitué des endroits comme ça...

Kakashi répondit de sa voix grave et masculine :

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ?

Le chounin resta sans voix et le regarda avec des yeux perdus. En apercevant l'œil noir et dilaté de son interlocuteur, il haussa les sourcils de surprise. Iruka comprit pourquoi l'autre agissait aussi bizarrement, Kakashi était complètement bourré. Mais alors qu'il allait le rembarrer avec délicatesse il fut interrompu par Gaï qui levait son verre avec fougue.

-Allez on trinque !

-Et pour quel événement ? Demanda Anko dubitative.

-Euh...

-On trinque pour Iruka. Intervint le ninja copieur en se levant un peu maladroitement. Pour le chounin le plus sexy de tout Konoha !

Les six autres ninjas se regardèrent avec amusement et levèrent en même temps leurs verres. Iruka était partagé entre gêne et désapprobation devant un Kakashi qui semblait faire tout pour l'embêter. N'ayant pas de boisson il ne put lever son verre mais il murmura doucement à l'adresse des autres.

-Eh bien... Tchin alors...

Et c'est dans un tintement bruyant que tous les verres se cognèrent entre eux, renversant un peu d'alcool sur la table. Mais alors que Kakashi allait boire, Asuma intervint et lui prit le verre des mains. Il tendit la boisson à Iruka et s'adressa à l'épouvantail.

-Ça ira pour ce soir Kakashi... Iruka va boire ta part !

Le concerné regarda pensivement le verre d'alcool et le prit avec hésitation. Après tout si le grand ninja copieur était plus que pompette pourquoi lui ne pouvait-il pas se lâcher un peu ? Le brun ne put refuser et après un petit remerciement à l'adresse du fumeur, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré. Il avala deux grandes gorgées et, immédiatement, il sentit la brûlure familière de l'alcool dans son ventre.

Kakashi se remit assit avec un petit sourire calculateur et croisa ses mains derrière la tête dans une attitude décontractée. Asuma et lui se regardèrent amusés lorsque le chounin reprit un peu d'alcool d'une main hésitante. Les autres, admirant la scène qui se jouait devant eux contemplaient tour à tour le spectacle de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et du petit chounin qui buvait de plus en plus. Quelques un rigolèrent et Ibikki murmura discrètement à l'oreille de son amie.

-Quand même... Kakashi arrive tout le temps à ses fins ! Comment fait-il pour se les mettre tous dans la poche ?

-Le charme naturel mon ami... Le charme naturel... Répondit Anko entre deux gloussements.

-Et une bonne dose de fourberie ! Intervint Gaï en grognant. Tout le contraire de moi ! Si je veux conquérir le cœur de quelqu'un j'utilise pas les sales ruses de ce petit...

-''Le cœur'' ? Éclata de rire la femme ninja. Tu veux pas plutôt dire ''le cul'' ?

Ibiki émit un petit soupir de moquerie et attendit la réponse de Gaï tout en admirant Kakashi qui repartait à l'attaque.

-Depuis quand il est intéressé par le... Enfin... Hésita le jounin. On parle du cul d'Iruka les gars ! S'ils vous plais !

-Eh bien quoi ? Le petit prof doit bien aussi avoir une libido ? Dit avec évidence Anko à l'adresse des deux hommes.

Ibiki hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation toujours avec son petit sourire en coin, signe qu'il devait imaginer pas mal de chose dans son esprit pervers. Quant à Gaï, celui-ci détourna la tête en essayant de chasser les images qui hantaient à présent son esprit, lui ne voulait pas du tout en apprendre plus sur les activités sexuelles du chounin, déjà qu'il avait du mal à suivre ce genre de conversation avec les autres, spécialement avec son rival. Il osa alors un petit coup d'œil vers Iruka qui semblait devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure des gorgées qu'il avalait. Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce qu'il l'attendait s'il continuait comme ça ? Sans y réfléchir d'avantage, Gaï replongea dans sa boisson en arborant toujours cette fougue de la jeunesse qu'il tentait de conserver à tout prix. C'était le problème du chounin, pas le siens.

De son côté Iruka ne savait définitivement plus ou se mettre. Cela faisait une bonne heure que son esprit divaguait complètement, les ombres qu'il lui avait parut menaçantes il y a de cela quelques minutes lui semblait maintenant familière. L'ambiance du bar le rendait fébrile et une pointe d'excitation lui faisait s'agiter sa jambe droite dans des tressautements irréguliers. Le ninja savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les jounins, il avait remarqué les regards, les sourires et les sous entendus. Et il savait aussi que ça avait un rapport avec lui et surtout avec Kakashi, ce type qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller. Iruka n'était pas idiot et c'est avec une pointe d'agacement qu'il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Tout Konoha connaissait la réputation de coureur de jupons du ninja copieur et les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas arrêté aux portes de l'académie. Et bien que le brun ressentait une terrible solitude, il refusait d'être sur le tableau de chasse de l'épouvantail. Il avait une fierté.

-Et puis je cherche une relation stable... Pas un pauvre plan cul... Chuchota Iruka pour lui même entre deux gorgées.

-Houla toi t'as l'alcool triste ! Dit Hayate en le tapotant sur l'épaule pour avoir son attention.

-Non... C'est juste que...

Le chounin ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans les cheveux argentés qui semblaient en pleine conversation avec Asuma et Kurenaï. Le jounin l'avait laissé tranquille après l'intervention de la jeune femme, elle voulait apparemment discuter de quelque chose avec lui mais en voyant le sourire débauché sur le visage de Kurenaï Iruka pensait fortement savoir le sujet de la conversation.

-Que Kakashi t'emmerde et que t'as l'impression qu'on parle de toi à longueur de temps ? Suggéra le ninja en terminant la phrase de l'autre.

Iruka le regarda surprit et acquiescia lentement. Hayate lui envoya un regard compatissant et prit le verre des mains du professeur.

-Un conseil Iruka. Ne traîne pas trop avec Kakashi, rentre chez toi.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils interrogateur, il vit le jounin poser son verre un peu plus loin et dans un geste nonchalant de la main il continua.

-Je dis ça pour toi tu sais... Parce que je t'aime bien.

-Euh... Merci ? Répondit Iruka avec hésitation. Mais je pensais qu'il agissait comme ça avec tout le monde, il à toujours était un peu pervers sur les bords non ?

-Certes. Mais quand il à une cible il ne l'a lâche plus. Fit-il en se penchant vers le visage de l'autre.

Il continua sur le ton de la confidence, plongé dans le regard noisette du chounin.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu sois là ? Juste aujourd'hui ?

Iruka sentait quelque chose se refermer sur lui, comme s'il s'enfonçait inexorablement dans un tunnel sans fond. Cette sensation lui fit ressentir une légère nausée, comme une impression de vide sous ses pieds.

-Je ne comprends pas...

-T'es bien trop naïf Iruka... Soupira le ninja. Asuma t'as invité que pour donner à Kakashi l'occasion de te soûler. Tout ce qu'il veux c'est de t'avoir dans son lit... Et une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait il te laissera tomber.

Le professeur se sentait prit au piège. Lui était l'insecte coincé dans la toile et Kakashi l'araignée qui guettait sa proie, attendant le meilleur moment pour venir le déguster.

-Mais je... Je pensais que c'était parce qu'Asuma-sensei m'aimait bien... Dit Iruka en baissant les yeux.

Hayate le regarda contrit puis toussa deux-trois fois avant de reprendre d'un ton un peu plus léger.

-Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, tu veux une relation sérieuse ? Eh bien éloigne toi de lui. Après libre à toi de faire ce que bon te chante, si tu veux...

-Non. Objecta un peu trop rapidement le professeur. Merci pour le conseil Hayate-san.

-De rien, t'es un des rares chounins que je respecte véritablement alors je voulais...

-Hey Iruka ! T'en à pas marre de ce type ? Intervint Kakashi en désignant Hayate du doigt, de nouveau un verre à la main. Je le vois, depuis tout à l'heure, à t'emmerder avec ses histoires !

Iruka tourna le visage vers l'épouvantail et lui envoya un regard supérieur.

-Il ne m'emmerde pas du tout, lui.

Le détendeur du sharingan leva son seul sourcil visible bien haut et encaissa la pique dans un petit rire.

-En colère mon petit chounin ? Viens que je te calme...

C'est alors qu' Iruka fut entraîné contre le torse de l'homme masqué qui le posa sur ses genoux avec force. Il enroula ses bras autour du brun et enfonça son visage dans la combinaison bleu, humant son parfum délicat. Les poings serrés, le chounin se sentit horriblement mal à l'aise. Être dans cette position devant ses supérieurs et ses prétendus ''amis'' l'agaçait au plus au point et Kakashi n'arrangeait absolument rien. Doucement, il sentit des mains vicieuses se glisser entre ses cuisses pour monter de plus en plus haut. Le sang du professeur ne fit qu'un tour et en quelques secondes il perdit le peu de couleur que la boisson lui avait donnée.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Lâche moi ! Cria Iruka en se dégageant.

Immédiatement tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple improvisé. En voyant l'attention de la table entière se porter vers lui le chounin détourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée avec agacement. Il n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici.

-Détends toi Iruka... C'était juste pour rire... Commença Kakashi en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

-Tu veux sortir ? Demanda Asuma un peu dubitatif devant le comportement d'Iruka. Pour prendre l'air. Ça te calmera un peu.

-Moi ?! Me calmer ? Mais c'est plutôt à lui qu'il faut dire ça ! Dit-il en désignant le jounin pervers d'un signe de la tête.

-C'est Kakashi, il est comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ? Répondit Anko d'un ton un peu moqueur.

-Fait pas ta vierge effarouchée... Souffla à son tour Ibiki en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'alcool aidant, Iruka commençait à sentir quelques larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. L'atmosphère était redevenue étouffante, sa propre colère écrasait littéralement sa cage thoracique rendant sa respiration difficile.

-Quoi ? Mais... Vous... Vous êtes sérieux ?! Bégailla le prof indigné devant la réaction des jounins.

Un petit silence se fit autour de la table ou chacun attendait que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Kakashi rompit alors le silence en raclant bruyamment sa chaise par terre pour se lever.

-Bon, il semble que notre petit Iruka soit un peu pompette. Je vais le raccompagner. Dit-il dans un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Asuma.

Celui-ci essaya avec difficulté de dissimuler son petit sourire mais ne réussit qu'à énerver encore plus le chounin.

-Je ne suis pas...

-Mais oui mais oui... Dit Kakashi en coupant Iruka. Aller vient.

L'épouvantail attrapa le professeur par le bras et sortit rapidement du bars. La nuit était déjà tombée et on pouvait voir dans le ciel des milliers d'étoiles entourer la lune.

-Lâche moi ! S'emporta le brun en poussa brutalement le jounin. Laisse moi tranquille d'accord ?!

-Hey mais t'es passé au tutoiement... C'est bon signe non ? Rigola légèrement l'homme masqué dans un haussement de sourcils provocateur.

-Et puis comment t'as fait ? I peine cinq minutes t'étais complètement soûl !

-Mon organisme évacue vite toute forme de substance. Je ne suis pas jounin pour rien.

Rouge de rage, Iruka fit volte-face et sauta de quelques mètres pour atterrir sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Il couru alors le plus vite possible vers chez lui en prenant garde de ne pas se faire suivre par le ninja copieur.

Il m'a ridiculisé ! Pensa Iruka avec hargne. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais, cette soirée était horrible !

Mais le brun se rappela d'Hayate et de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Kakashi n'était pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire, Asuma l'avait trompé et les autres s'était foutu de sa gueule sans aucune retenue. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ces jounins qui se croyaient tout permis ! Perdu dans ses réflexions le jeune ninja trébucha sur une tuile et tomba à la renverse par dessus le toit. L'alcool, détruisant le peu de réflexes qu'il avait, le rendait maladroit si bien qu'il ne pu se rattraper correctement. Voyant au ralentit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement Iruka ferma brutalement les yeux. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû se prendre le bitume en pleine face il sentit tout contre lui quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant.

-Je t'avais dit que t'étais un peu pompette... Chuchota Kakashi de sa voix de velours. Aller je te ramène.

Le chounin, voulant se dégager des bras puissants de l'autre ninja, se tortilla dans tout les sens en maudissant jusqu'à la dernière génération le clan Hatake. Ce dernier ne s'en laissa pas déranger et continua sa petit marche tranquille jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. En quelques minutes, qui parurent horriblement longues pour le chounin qui ne cessait de donner des coups de coude dans l'estomac de l'autre sans que celui-ci en soit dérangé, ils arrivèrent devant la porte rassurante d'Iruka. Kakashi posa doucement le prof par terre et lui fit un petit sourire tendre en lui secouant les cheveux.

-Tu sais que t'es mignon quand t'es en colère ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Dit le chounin en dégageant violemment sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? Je t'ai ramené chez toi comme un prince charmant, tu devrais être honoré... Continua le détendeur du sharingan d'un ton faussement arrogant.

-Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De... De me draguer... Souffla Iruka dans une grimace comme si ces mots l'avait brûlé.

-Et qui te dit que je te drague ? Ce n'est pas un peu présomptueux de ta part ?

Le chounin haussa les sourcils agréablement surprit et se calma instantanément. Ce pouvait-il qu'Hayate se soit trompé ? Peut-être que Kakashi n'était pas ce pervers auquel tout le monde pense ?

-Je sais pas... Enfin, je croyais...

-Tu veux que je sois sincère ? Demanda Kakashi en s'avançant subtilement.

Le professeur hocha la tête en signe de consentement, la proximité soudaine du ninja le rendait nerveux. Sa gorge noué, il refusait d'utiliser sa voix de peur de trembler comme une feuille. Soudainement le ninja copieur se colla au torse du chounin et baissa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier leva le visage, le regard remplit d'incertitude et l'interrogea silencieusement.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Iruka déglutit difficilement et soudain le conseil d'Hayate lui revint en tête. ''-Éloigne toi de lui...'' Mais même avec tous les efforts du monde le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du jounin. Il sentait une sorte d'aura se dégager de lui, une aura de puissance et de sensualité qui le rendait sans armes. Lorsque Kakashi vit le consentement de l'autre il se mit en action et le plaqua brutalement contre sa porte d'entrée. Dans un petit cris de souffrance Iruka se retrouva dos au mur et bientôt il fut entouré par les deux bras du jounin, le forçant à rester sur place.

-Oui je te drague.

Ces quelques mots coupa la respiration au jeune ninja. Mais comment avait il pu penser une minute que ce type aurait pu être autre chose qu'un vulgaire dragueur...

-Et je paries que t'aimes ça. Affirma d'une voix grave le ninja copieur.

Devant les airs narcissiques de son aîné Iruka soupira d'agacement. Voulant reprendre contenance, il prit un air désintéressé et fit semblant de bailler.

-Comme si un type comme toi pouvait m'intéresser... Rétorqua le chounin avec assurance mais en réalité mort de trouille.

Devant cette attitude, Kakashi émit un petit rire et se rapprocha encore plus. Il mit subitement son pied entre ceux de l'autre et appuya sa cuisse contre son l'entrejambe. Le brun sursauta et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le petit gémissement qui voulait s'échapper de la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Je confirme, tu aimes ça.

Furieux, Iruka brandit son poing pour l'envoyer en plein dans l'estomac de l'épouvantail mais ce dernier anticipa aisément son mouvement et l'attrapa par son poignée.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeux là avec moi Iruka. Je suis jounin. Regarde toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit chounin sans expérience, tu m'arrives même pas à la cheville.

-Espèce d'enfoiré...

Un duel de regard se fit entre les deux ninjas où Iruka usait de toute sa force physique pour se dégager de la poigne de Kakashi. Dans un dernier regard moqueur ce dernier le relâcha de bonne grâce et s'écarta rapidement, laissant le brun libre de tout mouvement. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus Iruka se dépêcha de chercher ses clefs dans sa poche de pantalon et alors qu'il déverrouillait sa serrure, se mettant alors dos au ninja copieur celui-ci se remit à sa précédente place. Le torse collé au dos du prof il lui chuchota à l'oreille avec détermination.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

-Ne me touche pas ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ! Hurla le chounin en se débattant.

-Il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son adversaire Iruka-chan...

-KAKASHI ! Arrête !

-Attends, calme toi. Dit-il doucement en voyant le prof s'énerver de plus en plus. J'ai un marché à te proposer.

-Je m'en fou !

Iruka accompagna ses protestations par un mouvement rapide de la main et en quelques secondes il fut armée d'un kunaï. Le jounin s'écarta d'un bond et éclata de rire devant la tentative inutile mais non moins désespéré du petit chounin.

-Mais tu comprends pas Iruka ? J'avais 13 ans que j'étais déjà plus doué que toi ! Dit-il entre plusieurs rires moqueurs.

Devant l'hilarité de son aîné Iruka frisait la crise de nerf, ce type osait ce moquer de lui ?! Il allait voir de quoi était capable un chounin de son envergure ! Avec toute sa colère il s'élança sur le ninja, prêt à lui planter son arme dans le torse. Kakashi continua de l'ignorer et tenta de calmer son fou rire qui commençait vraiment à lui faire mal aux côtes. Arriver à quelques centimètres de la veste du jounin le kunaï d'Iruka s'immobilisa subitement. Le brun fronça les sourcils et tenta de se retira lorsqu'il comprit en un éclair la cause de son immobilité. Autour de lui était dressé des dizaines de fils invisibles, le retenant prit au pièges.

-Quand les à tu mis ? Demanda Iruka frustré.

-Dès l'instant ou nous sommes arrivé mais tu n'as rien vu. Répondit l'autre en se calmant.

Le chounin était partagé entre un sentiment de pur respect face à l'ingéniosité de son aîné mais il se sentait aussi horriblement honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. D'un coup d'œil il aperçut accrochés aux murs et au plafond quelques attaches qui occupaient le rôle de maintenir les solides fils. Forçant sur ses jambes et ses bras il sentit la pression se resserrer encore plus le conduisant à émettre un petit cris de douleur.

-Arrête de bouger, ça va empirer.

Kakashi regarda avec indulgence le jeune ninja qui tentait tout de même de s'échapper. Il s'avança lentement vers lui et lui prit son kunaï pour le mettre dans sa propre poche arrière. Il avança son visage masqué jusqu'à celui du brun et lui souffla avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-Tu vas te tenir tranquille maintenant ?

Ses membres devenant de plus en plus engourdie, il céda à l'air faussement suppliant du ninja copieur et consentit à l'écouter.

-Je te propose un pari. Commença-t-il sans préambule.

-Un pari ?

-Oui.

Fier de son petit effet, le jounin continu son discours tout en tournant autour d'Iruka avec un air gourmand.

-Si en un mois je réussis à te baiser, je gagne. Dit-il sans détournement.

Devant le propos vulgaire de l'autre, le brun grimaça et serra les poings avec hargne. Le détendeur du sharingan continua tout en admirant le beau chounin figé dans cette pose plus que subjective.

-Et si je gagne tu devras te laisser faire pendant un an. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois tout à fait. Répondit Iruka sèchement. Et moi ? Si je gagne ?

-Tu feras ce que tu veux de moi. Aussi pendant un an.

-C'est tout ?

Kakashi fut prit au dépourvu quelques secondes mais se reprit assez vite.

-Ça te suffit pas ? Questionna-t-il dans un petit rire.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais accepter ton offre mais dans l'hypothèse... Non, ça ne me suffit pas.

-Que veux tu de plus ?

-Si je gagne... Réfléchissa le prof. Je veux que tu montres au village entier ton vraie visage.

-D'accord. Répondit l'autre sans hésiter.

Le chounin sourit malgré lui, Kakashi pensait vraiment gagner ce stupide pari. Sa confiance en lui causera un jour sa perte et Iruka espérait que ce serait bientôt. Cette pensée le fit se flageller mentalement, le jounin était un brillant ninja et Konoha avait besoin de lui pour protéger ses citoyens, Iruka ne devait pas penser ça de lui même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Et dire qu'il venait de l'attaquer...

-Je te donne cette nuit pour y réfléchir. Dit le génie en coupant rapidement chaque fils.

Une fois libre, Iruka tomba par terre sous les effets à la fois de la fatigue mais aussi de l'alcool qui, pour son cas, n'avait toujours pas disparue de son organisme. Il se releva avec peine et en scrutant rapidement les environs il s'aperçut que son aîné s'était volatilisé. Fatigué, il entra dans son appartement et enleva ses vêtements petit à petit tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. N'ayant pas le courage de prendre un bain il se coucha directement sur son lit et bientôt il sentit le sommeil envahir ses sens. Il penserait à l'offre de Kakashi demain, ce soir tout ce qu'il souhaitait été une bonne nuit de sommeil où ses rêves pouvaient l'emmener loin, loin de ce jounin qui sans le savoir venait de bousculer son quotidien.


	2. Kakashi manipulateur

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews ! :D Et je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait dans mes autres fics, je vais répondre à chaque personne ! \o/ Donc c'est parti !

**AkuriAsuk:** héhé ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas les laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement ! Ces sales petits jounins... Personne ne touche à mon pauvre Iruka... à part un certain ninja ^^

**Lone Wilf 3482:** Kakashi est bien trop sur de lui, ça c'est sur ! Il va en faire baver à Iruka... Je n'en dirais pas plus ;D

**Maxime3482: **Merci pour la favorisation :) Je posterai toute les semaines, enfin je vais essayer... J'ai déjà 3 chapitres d'avance mais je préfère les garder au cas où je serais en retard. Avec les études et tout... C'est un peu chaud pour moi !

**Fanduyaoi/Pauline :** Alors vous êtes deux à m'avoir posé la question et ça me fait un peu peur ! J'espère que j'ai pas plagié une histoire sans le vouloir :O Parce que non, je n'ai jamais posté ce genre de fanfics sous un autre pseudo ou sur un autre site. En tout cas si elle peux ressembler à une autre fic, c'est peut-être le cas sachant que le scénario d'un pari quelconque est facile à introduire et permet de faciliter la trame de l'histoire, faisant interagir les personnages de manières plus régulière et blah blah blah ( bref yaoiiiiii ! ) En tout cas c'est cool que vous avez aimé :)

**niak:** haha merci ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple /

**Dragibus515:** Moi non plus je n'ai jamais trop commenté des fics en cours donc je comprends ^^ Je préfère quand tout est là tout de suite ! J'aime pas l'attente... Désolé pour les fautes, oui je galère dans ce domaine :') Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu puisque c'est la première fois que tu suis une fic :p _**  
**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Kakashi manipulateur**

* * *

Le soleil illumina doucement le ciel, faisant battre en retraite les étoiles qui se cachèrent immédiatement de la vue des ninjas de Konoha. Les rayons lumineux du matin commençaient à s'infiltrer dans chaque maison, réveillant les enfants pour une dure journée de cours en compagnie de leur professeur préféré. Celui-ci papillonna des yeux et grogna de mauvaise humeur en voyant que la nuit était déjà finie. Les verres bu la vieille lui avait donné un mal de crâne léger et c'est en se tenant lourdement la tête qu'Iruka se leva, prêt à attaquer une nouvelle journée d'enseignement. Plus maladroit que d'habitude, le chounin effectua ses petits rituels du matin qui consistaient à prendre une douche bien chaude, à manger le plus possible pour prendre des forces et à faire quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Une fois qu'il fut sur que ses muscles étaient en état de fonctionner il se relaxa quelques minutes sur son canapé avant de devoir partir pour sa première heure de cours.

-C'est dur la vie de ninja... Dit-il dans le vide.

Observant son appartement il eu un petit coup de cafard. Ces pièces étaient tellement sans vie. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se prenne un chat. Soudainement, il repensa à ces saletés de jounins qui l'avait mené en bateau la veille, en particulier un certain ninja copieur. Iruka sentit une bouffée de chaleur irradier son corps lorsqu'il repensa au stupide pari de Kakashi.

-Mais quel connard !

Le brun mit sa veste de chounin et alors qu'il allait faire un tour dans le village, histoire de se calmer avant son arrivée à l'académie, quelques coups furent donné à la porte. Il souffla longuement pour se détendre et alla ouvrir de bonne grâce mais avec une pointe de mauvaise humeur. Qui pouvait venir à une heure aussi matinale ?

-Ha... Hayate-san ?

-Bonjour Iruka !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda le prof surprit.

-Eh bien, je passais par là... Alors je me suis dis... Euh voilà... Répondit l'autre un peu gêné en se grattant la tête. Bon en fait, je m'inquiétais un peu pour toi. Avec ce qui s'est passé hier...

Iruka sourit face à l'attention de son homologue et le fit rentrer rapidement, ce mettant de côté pour le laisser passer.

-Oh rentrez ! Je vais nous faire un thé ou une tisane peut-être ?

-Ah désolé mais je ne bois jamais de thé. Répondit l'autre dans un doux sourire. Trop fade à mon goût. Mais t'allait partir ?

A la question du jounin, le prof jeta un coup d'œil à sa veste et la retira immédiatement.

-J'allais partir oui mais ça ne me dérange pas de discuter avec vous. Vous êtes bien le seul jounin à peu près correcte dans ce village ! Dit Iruka un peu amer.

-A peu près ? Demanda Hayate gentiment moqueur.

Le chounin rigola et referma la porte derrière l'autre. Il lui présenta rapidement les lieux et l'invita à s'installer à la table du salon.

-Sur ? Vous ne voulez rien ?

-Tout compte fait, si je veux bien.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ? Dit Iruka en allant dans la cuisine.

-Rien du tout, je veux juste que t'arrête de me vouvoyer. Nous avons le même âge après tout...

Le brun revint vers lui un peu mal à l'aise et hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

-Désolé c'est l'habitude, puisque vous..._ tu _es jounin, il y a comme une distance...

-Je comprends... Mais te sous estime pas Iruka. Toi aussi t'es un grand shinobi, que deviendrait les ninjas de Konoha sans ta pédagogie ? Ria le jounin en question.

Encore plus gêné, le prof s'assit à la table et accompagna son invité dans sa brève hilarité. Mais soudain son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il repensa au ninja copieur d'hier soir et notamment à la facilité déconcertante qu'avec eu le jounin pour l'immobiliser.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Je... Non rien. Dit fermement Iruka en détournant le regard.

Devant les yeux insistant de l'autre, le prof capitula et raconta son aventure de la veille d'un ton acide, en omettant bien sur l'histoire de ce stupide pari et du regard plus que pervers de Kakashi.

-Je ne l'ai même pas vu faire ! En quelques secondes il m'avait déjà arrêté... Je ne mérite même pas le titre de ninja... Affirma-t-il gravement en se frottant les yeux de fatigue et de lassitude.

Hayate voyant la détresse de son ami alla lui prendre la main et la sera avec compassion et assurance.

-Écoute moi bien Iruka, t'es un excellent ninja. Kakashi n'est qu'un connard parmi tant d'autre qui pense avoir tout le monde à ses pieds par son soit disant génie. Mais la valeur d'une personne ne se mesure pas au nombre de mission effectué ou au nombre de personne tué pour le village...

-Et elle se mesure comment... ? Demanda le prof en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-A mon humble avis on peux la voire dans les yeux...

-Dans les yeux ?

Hayate fit un hochement de tête pour affirmer ses dires et se pencha vers le visage d'Iruka.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu trouves dans mes yeux ?

Alors que le jounin allait répondre le brun sursauta et se leva de sa chaise dans un cris de panique.

-Mais je suis en retard ! L'académie !

Son ami émit un petit rire indulgent et se gratta la tête un peu déçu d'être impromptu aussi brutalement dans un instant aussi magique. Il commençait de plus en plus à apprécier le chounin... Et sous ses airs timides Iruka pouvait être très sociable, sa personnalité le fascinait.

-Je suis désolé Hayate-san mai je dois y aller ! Paniqua le prof en remettant sa veste dans la précipitation.

-Pas de problème, après tout c'est moi qui me suis imposé.

-Non, ne pensez surtout pas ça ! C'était un plaisir de vous parler !

Hayate leva mentalement les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'Iruka recommençait à le vouvoyer, il était irrécupérable.

-Et bien moi aussi, c'était très agréable... Sourit le jounin en se touchant les cheveux nerveusement.

Pendant leur conversation les deux ninjas partirent de l'appartement et alors qu'ils allaient tout deux se séparer Hayate interpella une dernière fois le prof.

-Ça te dis de remettre ça à plus tard ?

-Euh... Oui je veux bien, ça peut être sympa. Dit Iruka innocemment.

-Ce soir 20h devant chez moi ?

Le brun eu le souffle coupé et se mit à rougir en un quart de seconde. Iruka ne pensait pas que c'était _ce genre_ de rendez-vous... Alors Hayate aurait des vues sur lui ?

-Euh... Je... Ce soir... ? Alors... Commença le brun en bégayant. Alors euh...

-C'était stupide... T'as raison... Bon... eh bien, à un de ces jours ! Dit l'autre d'un air faux en voyant l'attitude décourageante de son flirt.

Hayate partit dans un petit signe de main et une fois de dos il fit une petite grimace en pensant au monstrueux râteau qu'il venait de se prendre.

-Non attend ! Ce soir ce serait parfait.

Il se retourna agréablement surprit et cette fois ci ce fut à son tour de bégayer maladroitement.

-D'a... D'accord. Eh bien... A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il tout content.

-Oui à tout à l'heure...

Les deux ninjas se séparèrent le sourire aux lèvres en pensant à leurs futurs bonne soirées.

* * *

Pendant toute la journée Iruka n'arrêtait d'enchaîner gaffe sur gaffe faisant bien rire la totalité de ses élèves. Il faisait tomber des copies ou alors il oubliait les noms des enfants. Encore pire, il trébuchait sans cesse contre n'importe quoi, même contre ses propre pieds, lui donnant au fur et à mesure de la journée des petites douleurs un peu partout. Et lorsqu'un des enfants lui posa _cette_ question le professeur ne sut simplement pas quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun ne savait juste pas la réponse.

-Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça aujourd'hui Iruka-sensei ?

-Euh...

-Votre chat est mort ? Demanda une autre élève un peu inquiète pour son prof préféré.

-Je n'ai pas de chat. Rigola Iruka en voyant les mines curieuses et sincères des élèves.

Si seulement ils pouvaient tous rester comme ça, avec leurs innocentes inquiétudes à son égard. Quelques un deviendront de narcissiques jounins ou alors il se peux même que d'autre abandonnent la vie de ninjas. Quoi qu'il en soit, chaque shinobis du village étaient en quête de performance et de gloire et Iruka espérerait juste qu'il ne sera jamais présent à un de leurs enterrements même si la probabilité était très élevée. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un de ses élèves mourir sous ses yeux. C'est dans ses sombres pensées qu'il se rassit à son bureau, enlevant définitivement toute trace de sourire sur son visage.

-C'est dur la vie de ninja... Répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Alors que tous ses élèves travaillaient sur la théorie du ninjustu un d'eux émit un cris de victoire et se leva devant un Iruka trop surprit pour l'interroger sur son étrange comportement. De toute façon il n'aurait pas eu le temps car la petite tête blonde prit la parole derechef.

-C'est parce qu' Iruka-sensei est amoureux !

Plusieurs filles gloussèrent devant la conclusion plus que foireuse du gamin quant au reste des élèves ils rougirent en discutant entre eux comme de braves petites commères. Le professeur resta bouche bée pendant quelques longues secondes puis bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un avertissement à l'encontre de l'élève.

-Tu... Quoi ?! Retourna t'asseoir tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre du reste de la journée !

Le perturbateur lui lança un regard moqueur et se rassit à sa place comme convenue. Il ne rajouta rien mais ses yeux parlèrent pour lui et, tout comme le reste de la classe, le gamin eut confirmation, Iruka-sensei était amoureux ! En vérité le chounin, contrairement à l'opinion générale, ne pensait pas du tout qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose. Il était juste troublé par Hayate mais il était bien trop tôt pour parler d'amour... Mais ça les gamins ne le savaient toujours pas, leurs petits cerveaux ne comprenaient pas encore les dynamiques compliqués des sentiments et même si certains s'évertuaient à vouloir plaire au sexe opposé ils ne faisaient que mimer leurs parents. Devant tant d'innocence le prof souria quelques instants. Heureusement qu'il avait son métier pour lui redonner espoir sinon il serait perpétuellement en dépression.

La journée finit, il passa au bureau des missions pour faire son heure de comptabilité. Tous les chounins devaient passer par là au moins une fois dans la semaine mais Iruka le faisait avec plaisir, ce petit travail en plus lui permettait de faire des petites folies financières. Il s'assit donc à la table de réception, entouré de deux collègues, puis accueillit les ninjas qui rentraient de mission, leurs donnant systématiquement une feuille de rapport.

-Hey Iruka, tu reste combien de temps ce soir ? Demanda un shinobi à sa droite qui était occupé à ranger divers papiers.

-Je pensais travailler une heure environ. Et toi ?

-Bah voilà... En fait c'est l'anniversaire de ma femme aujourd'hui... Et je voulais rentrer un peu plus tôt...

Voyant tout de suite où voulait en venir son collège Iruka soupira de fatigue.

-Et je me demandais si tu pouvais rester un peu plus longtemps ? Mais je rattraperais tes heures t'inquiète pas !

-Mais... J'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir... Je dois être à 20h à...

-T'y sera t'y sera ! Coupa l'autre rapidement. Tu devras juste rester jusqu'à 19.30h à peu près.

Devant l'hésitation du chounin l'autre continua avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-S'il te plais Iruka-sensei ! C'est l'anniversaire de ma femme...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça ensuite l'arrête du nez en voyant le ninja faire semblant de prier théâtralement devant lui.

-Je t'en prie ! Mon Dieu, mon Sauveur ! Pense à ma femme et à mon bonheur conjugale !

-Bon d'accord... Mais c'est juste pour ce soir !

-Ouais génial ! Je te revaudrais ça ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant littéralement de joie. De toute façon, y'a presque personne le soir, la réception des missions est juste ouverte au cas où.

-Je sais mais il vaux mieux rester vigilant, un ninja doit toujours...

-Arrête avec ton code ninja Iruka, je disais juste ça comme ça ! Dit l'autre en souriant.

-Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis toujours...

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent un instant et rigolèrent doucement tous les deux, c'était bon de discuter avec des chounins. La soirée passa rapidement et petit à petit la salle se vida, laissant le professeur seul avec ses pensées. Comme l'avait prédit son collègue presque personne n'était venu déposer un rapport, seul deux ninjas avaient bravé le froid du soir pour venir le voir. Iruka n'arrêtait pas de sourire en pensant à un certain jounin qui devait certainement se préparer. En effet, la soirée était vite passée, il était dans les environs de sept heure du soir.

Il devait bien avouer que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avais pas eu un rencard. Des nuits sans lendemains, oui, mais des rendez-vous officiels, jamais. Il trouvait ça un peu ringard mais après tout, pour commencer une relation sérieuse il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur d'en face et expira lentement d'anticipation. Son rendez vous était dans à peine trente minute. Le professeur chercha les clefs de la pièce quelques secondes et les trouva par terre, il avait du les faire tomber tout à l'heure. Il se baissa pour les prendre quand tout d'un coup il entendit le grincement de la porte d'entrée.

-Ah désolé mais j'allais fermer, revenez demain. Dit aimablement Iruka toujours accroupi.

Il se releva rapidement pour voir le visiteur mais refit tomber ses clefs dans un petit cris de surprise à moitié étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh bien à ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'un ninja fait dans le bureau de la réception des _missions_ avec un rapport de _mission _dans la main tout en parlant au type qui range les rapports de_ mission_ ? Répondit Kakashi d'un ton moqueur en secouant devant lui un bout de papier.

Iruka grogna devant l'air arrogant du ninja copieur et contourna le bureau pour partir de la pièce.

-Je viens de vous le dire, je suis en train de fermer.

-T'es en train de fermer ? Et moi je fais comment ?

-Revenez demain matin. Dit-il froidement en passant à côté de lui.

-Demain je ne peux pas.

-Eh bien c'est dommage pour vous.

Le chounin allait passer la porte quand il remarqua qu'il avait oublié ses clefs par terre dans la précipitation. En se maudissant mentalement il refit le chemin inverse sous le regard joueur de l'autre.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Allez vous-en, je ferme là.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pressé ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un t'attendais chez toi.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. Siffla Iruka en ramassant le trousseau de clef.

-En tout cas moi quelqu'un m'attend.

-Bien pour vous.

Le chounin en avait raz le bol des tentatives idiotes de l'autre pour le rendre jaloux, il ne savait pas comment arrêter tout ça. Si le petit manège du ninja copieur continuait... On pouvait facilement appeler ça du harcèlement, mais Iruka n'était tout de même pas une demoiselle en détresse. Il devait se débrouiller seul et lui faire comprendre que jamais il ne sera intéressé.

-Mais je refuse d'aller le voir sans avoir remit ce putain de rapport.

Alors que le prof passait encore une fois à côté de lui celui-ci lui barra le chemin.

-Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre ce truc dans tes papiers. Dit-il en plaquant le rapport sur le torse du plus petit.

Évidemment Iruka aurait pu le faire, en quelques secondes l'affaire serait réglée mais rien que pour emmerder le ninja copieur il refusa.

-Combien de fois je dois vous le répéter. Le. Bureau. Est. Fermé. Répondit le professeur en articulant chacun de ses mots au maximum.

Kakashi haussa les sourcils d'un air provocateur et agrippa le veste verte du chounin violemment. Il s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota quelques mots rendant le brun un peu plus fébrile qu'il y a seulement quelques secondes.

-Depuis quand les gars dans ton genre me parlent comme ça ? Et il est où le respect des aînés ?

-Je... Commença Iruka regrettant d'avoir agit de cette manière.

-Je suis ton supérieur, t'es rien pour moi. Coupa-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le chounin. Alors si tu veux pas finir mort dans une sombre petite ruelle tu vas me prendre ce rapport.

Iruka sentit sa confiance en lui se briser en mils morceaux et dans une soumission totale il hocha la tête de haut en bas. Toujours retenu par l'autre, son visage était à sa hauteur l'obligeant à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds en équilibre. L'épouvantail mit lentement son rapport dans la main tremblante d'Iruka et lui administra un doux sourire.

-Bien.

Kakashi lâcha brutalement son homologue de manière à le faire basculer sur le bureau. Ce dernier fit volte face rapidement et rangea le bout de papier dans un dossier au hasard. Il était bien trop stressé pour pouvoir faire son travail correctement et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour partir le plus vite possible il fut poussé sur le meuble. Plié en deux, le torse collé au bois, il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour échapper au jounin pervers. Celui-ci avait son bassin tout contre les fesses de son professeur favori et dans des gestes trop rapides pour l'autre il plaqua les mains bronzées aux siennes, les maintenant fermement sur le bureau.

-Le professeur n'a pas apprit correctement sa leçon ? Ne jamais me tourner le dos. Chuchota Kakashi à l'oreille d'Iruka.

-Laissez moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit merde ! Cria l'autre en se débattant de toute ses forces.

-Eh bien, quelle vulgarité dans une si belle bouche.

Le brun tenta de se redresser mais le corps du jounin l'en empêchait, l'écrasant totalement sur les papiers administratifs.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais réfléchi à notre petit pari. Reprit l'autre en collant son torse au dos d'Iruka.

Le concerné ne répondit que par des grognements mécontents et tenta un coup de pieds vers l'épouvantail. Devant la résistance du brun Kakashi coinça ses jambes contre le bois dur et resserra sa prise sur ses mains.

-Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ! Paniqua le plus jeune en imaginant leurs positions plus que subjective.

-Alors il pourra se branler en nous regardant.

Immobilisant complètement le chounin Kakashi commença à onduler du bassin dans le but de lui faire un peu peur. L'effet fut réussit car en un quart de seconde Iruka abandonna toute lutte, ce fut comme si un éclair venait de frapper son corps qui ne bougeait plus d'un millimètre, oubliant même de respirer. Le souffle coupé, le chounin commença à trembler violemment. Il pouvait sentir le membre de l'autre ninja tout contre lui et, même s'il n'était pas dur, il sentait tout de même une peur monstrueuse lui dévorer le corps.

-Lâchez moi... Réussit-il à articuler.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu.

Bientôt le prof sentit quelques larmes lui piquaient les yeux tellement Kakashi lui renvoyait sa propre faiblesse en pleine figure. Le jounin en question fronça les sourcils en entendant quelques piteux reniflements de la part de sa victime, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant sensible. Le ninja copieur s'écarta doucement et fit se retourner Iruka qui était de nouveau debout. Devant les yeux humides et le regard fuyant du brun le ninja copieur perdit peu à peu ses moyens et ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Bizarrement, aucuns sons ne sortit de la gorge serrée du ninja. Il recula de quelques pas tout en continuant d'observer le chounin qui essayait de reprendre contenance en cachant ses larmes plus que voyante. L'épouvantail n'avait jamais remarqué cette fragilité chez lui... Mais ce n'était qu'un jeux, alors pourquoi Iruka se m'était dans des états pareils ?

-Bon, on en reparlera. J'ai plus important à faire. Dit Kakashi toujours aussi troublé par le comportement de l'autre.

L'autre ne répondit pas et se tourna, se mettant encore une fois le ninja copieur à dos. Il essuya d'un revers de manche ses yeux et s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas défaillir. Il avait la terrible impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre. Toute la fatigue accumulée venait de s'écrasait sur ses épaules et ce n'était pas l'attitude plus qu'immorale du jounin qui allait l'aidé. Kakashi voulu tendre la main pour lui importer une sorte de réconfort mais se ravisa très vite. Depuis quand un génie tels que lui se préoccupait des états d'âme des autres ? Lorsqu' Iruka se retourna, un peu plus calmé que précédemment, il remarqua que l'autre était partit. Il soupira longuement et se remit assit sur un des sièges de la pièce, attendant que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

L'horloge indiquait 19.45h et si le chounin se dépêchait il pouvait facilement arriver à l'heure de son rendez vous. Malheureusement la subite apparition de Kakashi lui avait pompée toute son énergie, tout ce qu'il voulait désormais était une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pourtant il voulait tellement voir Hayate, il voulait que le jeune jounin le réconforte, le prenne dans ses bras. Mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il le voit aussi faible, déjà qu'il passait constamment pour un imbécile aux yeux de ce connard d'épouvantail. Tout était tellement compliqué...

Le prof se leva dans une attitude blasé et passa une de ses mains dans sa queue de cheval. Dans des gestes mécaniques et naturels il ferma le bureau d'administration et partit du bâtiment. Une fois dans la rue il leva les yeux au ciel et observa les magnifiques étoiles qui parsemaient l'écran noir. Il soupira une énième fois et se mit en route. Ces pas étaient lent, il savait qu'il n'irait pas chez Hayate alors pourquoi se presser.

Il faudrait peut-être que je le prévienne... Pensa Iruka en se grattant la tête un peu gêné de lui poser un lapin.

Il invoqua alors un petit oiseau sur lequel il accrocha un petit message rédigé vite fait. Le prof le fit s'envoler dans un mouvement de bras et le regarda partir jusqu'à ce que l'animal soit hors de vue. Iruka mit ses mains dans les poches et repartit la mort dans l'âme, prêt à accueillir son lit avec gratitude.

* * *

On pouvait voir dans Konoha un petit oiseau voler vers une destination précise sans faire attention aux ninjas qui arpentaient les rues. Mais en un instant l'animal fut prit de court et attrapé par un homme d'allure étrange. Il semblait à l'invocation que le saut du ninja fut au ralentie tellement il était agile mais en quelques secondes il se retrouva sur le toit d'une maison, coincé entre des longs doigts blanc. Se débattant de toute ses forces pour ne pas faire échouer sa mission, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, il ne réussit qu'à faire sourire l'homme masqué.

-Calme toi, je te relâche juste après. Dit-il d'une voix de velours.

Sans attendre une réaction de la part de l'oiseau, le jounin prit le petit bout de papier accroché à sa patte et le lu aussi concentré que possible. Il fronça les sourcils et leva le regard devant lui, scrutant l'obscurité dans l'espoir de trouver les réponses à ses questions. Dans la nuit noire on pouvait seulement voir une ombre arborant une chevelure brillante, de la même couleur que les étoiles, tenant un petit être entre ses griffes.

-Dommage... Soupira-t-il un peu déçu.

Il reporta son attention sur l'animal qui continuait à lutter entre sa main et dans un chuchotement lourd de sens il le fit disparaître.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me résiste.


	3. Iruka prit au piège

Merci encore pour les reviews !

**Lone Wolf 3482:** Oui c'est le début de la fin pour ce pauvre Iruka, tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre de quoi je veux parler ! J'adore faire des scènes de ce type avec Kakashi qui force un peu (beaucoup) et Iruka en victime ^^ C'est mon côté dramatique je pense !

**Fanduyaoi:** Tu sauras pas encore ce que ça veux dire même si j'ai laissé quelques petits indices dans ce chapitre :) Mais dans le prochain vous saurez ! Après puisque j'écris et que donc je connais l'histoire je ne sais pas si dans ce chapitre tu pourras vraiment deviner ce qui se passe. Peut-être juste des suppositions... Je verrais aux commentaires :p

**Dief13:** Kakashi en force j'adore aussi ! :') Contente que ça t'ai plus, oui j'essaye de poster tous les mardi ou mercredi car je sais que c'est frustrant d'attendre haha

**Dragibus515:** Ouais bah moi c'est pareil, bon j'en écrit mais sinon je lis que des fics complete mais tkt tu fais pas chier tout le monde haha Et puis on s'en fou au pire ! ^^ Au début j'étais plus sur du Kakashi/Yamato mais maintenant... Je peu plus me passer de mon Kaka/Iru quotidien :p d'où ma fanfic !

**niak :** Je te rassure Kakashi va en baver ! Maiiiis pas maintenant, là pour l'instant c'est plus Iruka qui subit ^^' ça va changer au fur et à mesure des chapitres je pense héhé

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Iruka prit au piège**

* * *

Kakashi se promenait dans les ruelles du village caché des feuilles, ruminant les curieux événements de la vieille dans son masque. Il tenait le chounin littéralement entre ses mains alors pourquoi avait-il tout arrêté ? Il se gratta la tête avec énervement et rangea son livre favori dans sa poche arrière. A croire qu'il se ramollissait à cause de toutes ces missions. Jamais il n'avait réagit ainsi devant quelqu'un et ce n'était pas quelques larmes qui le troublait à ce point, c'était ce regard. Le ninja copieur n'arrivait absolument pas à comprendre sa soudaine faiblesse mais une chose était sur, la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Il n'était pas Kakashi Hatake, fils du croc blanc de Konoha, pour rien.

Comme convenue il alla vers l'académie pour voir son informateur. Une fois repéré il marcha d'un air nonchalamment vers lui, et sortit un billet de sa poche.

-Bonjour Kakashi-sensei ! Cria le gamin en courant vers lui dans de grands gestes joyeux.

Niveau discrétion on repassera...

-Hey salut toi. Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

-J'ai un peu de mal au lancée de shurikens mais je m'améliore de jour en jour dit Iruka-sensei ! Annonça le blond fier de lui.

-En parlant de lui... Tiens, comme promis. Dit Kakashi en tendant l'argent.

L'enfant sauta de joie et attrapa le billet à pleine main.

-Chouette ! Merci sensei !

L'adulte lui fit un petit sourire indulgent et attendit que l'autre se calme. Une fois fait il se baissa à sa hauteur et mit un de ses doigts sur sa bouche rose.

-Surtout n'oublie pas, tu ne dois en parler à personne.

-Oui je sais. Affirma le blondinet devenue tout d'un coup sérieux. Et la prochaine fois je devrais crier quoi en classe ?

-Pour l'instant... _Rien_. On verra par la suite.

-A votre service ! Rigola-t-il en faisant théâtralement le salut militaire.

-Et maintenant, dispersion ! Répondit le jounin en entrant dans son jeux.

Le blond partit en courant vers les portes principales de l'académie en rangea prestement son argent dans la poche de son pantalon. Kakashi sourit d'un air victorieux et sauta sur le toit de l'école. Il scruta l'horizon d'un œil joyeux et profita de la légère brise qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux argentés.

-Et de un. Dit-il pour lui même.

Le détendeur du sharingan sauta par terre et se remit en route. Sa matinée n'était pas finie, maintenant il devait aller voir un certain chounin pour lui remettre à lui aussi une petite somme d'argent. Évidemment l'avantage de travailler avec des enfants était qu'ils ne vous coûtaient pas cher, les adultes savaient le prix des choses et notamment pour ce genre de travaux. Mais Kakashi semblait rassuré, il n'était pas encore ruiné. Après tout, qu'est-ce que c'était le prix d'un mensonge ? Et plus important encore, qu'elle en étaient les conséquences ? Eh bien le jounin, lui, le savait.

Ça apportait une demie heure seul à seul avec Iruka dans le bureau des missions.

Une chance pour lui que le professeur ne remarquait pas toutes ces étranges coïncidences.

* * *

Iruka de son côté n'était pas aussi matinale que son homologue. Se réveillant à peine, il sortit sa tête couverte de cheveux emmêlés pour affronter les cruels rayons du soleil. Il bailla longuement et d'une manière presque féline il s'étira de tout son long en roulant sur le côté. Lorsqu'il vit les chiffres qu'indiquait son réveil il resta pétrifié sur place.

Oh non.

Se levant à toute allure, il trébucha dans ses propres draps et tomba à la renverse, le nez contre le plancher. Il se releva difficilement et couru pour aller se laver.

-Je suis en retard, je suis en retard, je suis en retard ! Répéta le pauvre Iruka en se cognant contre tous les meubles qui passaient.

Mais alors que le brun entrait dans la cabine de douche il s'aperçut d'un tout autre problème. Un petit problème notamment au niveau de la ceinture.

-Et merde... Manquait plus que ça...

Actionnant au maximum le mitigeur vers le froid il attendit que l'eau le refroidisse. Pour le coup Iruka fut parfaitement réveillé et émit un petit cris strident en entrant en contacte avec le liquide glacé. Malheureusement il put constater que sa proéminence au niveau de son entre-jambe n'avait toujours pas perdu de son ampleur, au contraire elle semblait vouloir faire tout pour tourmenter le prof.

-Bon... Murmura-t-il, un peu agacé de perdre encore plus de temps.

Le prof fit descendre sa main le long de son ventre pour atterrir sur son membre horriblement dur. Il commença à faire un long mouvement de vas et viens, assez lent pour faire passer cette douce activité en torture plus que frustrante, le brun adorait lorsqu'il n'avait pas tout tout de suite.

Puisque je suis déjà en retard, autant y aller jusqu'au bout... Pensa Iruka en descendant son autre main.

Mouillé par le gel douche, il fit facilement entrer deux doigts en lui et chercha cette boule de nerf qui le faisait monter au paradis. Une fois trouvé il soupira de plaisir et augmenta la cadence sur son entre-jambe qui commençait déjà à libérer quelques gouttes de liquide séminale. Le chounin se retourna et plaqua son front contre la cabine de douche, cherchant un peu de fraîcheur dans son cocon de pur excitation. Il se pencha légèrement, laissant à ses doigts le loisir d'aller encore un peu plus loin, cognant d'avantage la prostate déjà bien sollicitée. Doucement il ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans les bras d'Hayate. Celui-ci lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément et dans un petit soupir de bien-être Iruka sourit. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité comme ça dès le matin. Mais alors que l'orgasme approcha son image mentale se dissipa. Le prof ouvra brusquement les yeux et stoppa tout mouvements en réalisant à qui il venait de penser mais c'était trop tard, son membre se délivra à l'intérieur de sa main, lui offrant des tremblements dans tout le corps. Il dut se raccrocher à la poignée de douche pour ne pas tomber tellement son orgasme fut dévastateur.

-Oh mon Dieu... Ne me dîtes pas que... Oh non... Se lamenta le prof en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai pensé à_ lui_ ?!

Continuant de s'auto-insulter, Iruka perdit encore plus de temps et arriva une heure et demie en retard sous les regards curieux des élèves. Désormais, plus jamais il ne pourra regarder Kakashi en face...

-Ah bordel...

-C'est pas bien d'être vulgaire Iruka-sensei ! Rouspéta une élève du premier rang.

-Désolé, je ferais attention maintenant ! Dit le chounin en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La petite fille rigola et se remit au travail rapidement mais alors que la classe semblait relativement calme un blondinet prit la parole haut et fort, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

-Hey Iruka-sensei !

Devant le regard interrogateur du prof l'enfant reprit avec un ton sur de lui.

-__Rien__ !

Personne ne comprit ce message à part bien sur le gamin qui interpréta le silence du brun comme une réflexion intense. Dans un sourire il se rassit et reprit, sans un mot de plus, son travail. En réalité le prof était complètement paumé et jugea bon de ne rien rajouter en voyant que le blond s'était déjà remit au boulot. Les autres élèves rigolèrent devant l'attitude étrange de leur camarade mais prirent exemple sur leur prof et continua comme si de rien n'était.

-C'est la deuxième fois quand même... Pensa le brun en observant son élève. Sans doute la crise d'adolescence...

De son côté l'enfant rigolait dans sa barbe inexistante, se demandant quel était ce drôle de code entre son prof et Kakashi, lui qui lui avait demandé de dire ça... C'était quand même un peu bizarre... Il haussa les épaules et se remit au travail, de toute façon, qu'il comprenne ou pas leurs codes il aurait son paiement. La journée d'Iruka se déroula tranquillement et sans incidents notables jusqu'à qu'il reçoive à la fin de ses cours la visite d'un certain jounin.

* * *

Asuma n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Non. Mais il ne pouvait résister au fantaisies plus que foireuses de son meilleur ami ce qui l'entraînait souvent dans des situations difficiles. Pour la énième fois de la journée le ninja soupira, laissant une traînée de fumée le long de son chemin. Il voulait absolument faire des excuses au professeur de l'académie mais ce genre de dialogue n'était pas son fort, il ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre. Et puis il devait faire vite, si Kakashi apprenait qu'il avait approché son précieux Iruka il serait mort d'un éclair pourfendeur en pleine face ! Asuma grimaça en repensant au regard glacé du ninja copieur. Ah il ne fallait pas plaisanter lorsqu'on parlait de son petit chounin. Le génie avait été bien clair à ce sujet, aucun jounin mis à part lui n'avait l'autorisation d'adresser la parole à Iruka. Mais malgré tout ça il voulait vraiment se faire pardonner... Il avait mal agit et devait payer les conséquences de ses actes. Arrivé devant le bâtiment il jeta son mégot puis l'écrasa avec lassitude.

-Courage mon ptit Asuma... Chuchota-t-il en scrutant la sortie des élèves.

Au loin il vit le professeur sortir à son tour et, en plissant les yeux, le jounin vit un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres du brun.

-Et merde ! Dit Asuma en écarquillant les yeux.

En l'espace de quelques secondes le fumeur fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière et se cacha derrière un arbre imposant. Il osa un coup d'œil vers les portes de l'académie et eu confirmation. Iruka était bien en compagnie d'Hayate. Heureusement qu'ils ne l'avait pas vu sinon il n'imaginait même pas son châtiment...

* * *

-Encore désolé pour la dernière fois... Soupira un peu gêné Iruka.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je peux comprendre que t'ai passé une mauvaise journée, ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Répondit Hayate en rigolant devant l'air mal à l'aise du prof.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon... Pensa le jounin en le regardant sous toute les coutures et en se retenant de tousser pour la énième fois de la journée.

Celui-ci reprit d'un ton presque tendre.

-Et puis tu m'as prévenu, c'est le principale.

Le chounin lui sourit en retour et en voyant qu'Hayate n'arrêtait pas de le fixer il détourna la tête en rougissant. Plus il passait du temps avec lui plus Iruka avait l'impression de retourner en adolescence. Lui qui pensait savoir se gérer devant un homme qui lui plaisait...

Les deux ninjas déambulèrent dans les rues du village tout en regardant diverses devantures de magasins.

-Oh mon Dieu... Chuchota Hayate en s'immobilisant laissant le chounin continuer seul.

L'autre tourna la tête vers le côté pour regarder le jounin mais n'étant pas là il se retourna surprit.

-Hayate ?

Le concerné fixait une librairie avec fascination, comme s'il venait de voir Dieu lui même. En voyant qu'Iruka le regardait bizarrement il se reprit très vite et le rattrapa en quelques pas.

-Non rien... J'ai cru voir quelque chose. Dit-il en lui souriant pour le rassurer.

Le prof n'insista pas et haussa les épaules. De toute façon ce dernier avait autre chose en tête, notamment de la tournure des événements de ce soir. Ils avaient reporté le dîner aujourd'hui même et le brun devait bien avouer qu'il mourrait littéralement de trouille. Mais il y avait encore pire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Iruka ?

Hayate avait proposé de passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

-Euh... J'en sais trop rien...

-Ça te dit d'aller nous promener près de la rivière ?

-Oui, bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Iruka perdait vraiment tous ses moyens en face du jounin et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à l'autre qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. C'est alors que les deux ninjas de baladèrent tranquillement près de l'eau, discutant de tout et de rien. Le prof parlait de ses élèves et de sa petite vie tranquille et l'autre de ses différentes missions. Mais peu à peu le sujet dévia et se porta sur le ninja copieur qui semblait partout, même dans de simples conversations.

-... Et c'est grâce à lui que la mission fut un succès. Je dois admettre qu'il est plutôt fort.

-Sans doute... Dit Iruka en détournant le regard.

-Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur en tout cas. Rigola le jounin. Je peux comprendre... Il peut être assez lourd quand il s'y met.

-Lourd ? Non c'est pas le mot... Je dirais ''odieux'' ou même ''manipulateur'' ! Et ''arrogant'' aussi... Sans oublier ''pervers''.

L'autre émit un petit rire devant son air agacé et s'arrêta.

-Et moi ? Tu me qualifierais de quoi ?

Iruka s'arrêta à son tour et lui lança un regard surpris. Devant le regard soudainement charmeur du jounin il se retint de rougir pour lui répondre avec répartie.

-Eh bien... Je dirais... ''attachant'', ''exceptionnel'', ''compréhensif'', ''protecteur''...

A chaque adjectifs Hayate s'approchait progressivement du chounin jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

-C'est tout ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils un peu moqueur.

-C'est déjà pas mal non ? Mais je pourrais rajouter ''magnifiquement attirant''.

-En effet, tu pourrais...

Le souffle court et le cœur battant, Iruka pensait sérieusement qu'il avait atterrit au paradis. Il le fixait avec envie et sans qu'il est le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage, Hayate prit possession de ses lèvres avec douceur. Le baisé était fin, presque chaste et en sentant les doigts agiles du jounin caresser sa hanche il voulu aller plus loin et approfondit leurs échanges. Les langues des deux ninjas commencèrent un doux balaie se finissant dans la bouche d'Hayate qui semblait de plus en plus apprécier l'étreinte de son professeur préféré. Iruka passa ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre et se colla plus près pour sentir un maximum de sensations. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et pendant quelques instants où le temps semblait s'être figé les deux shinobis se contentèrent de se fixer.

-Hey Iruka, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Commença le jounin en souriant, pas le moins gêné du monde par leur précédent baisé.

Au contraire, Iruka, lui, semblait particulièrement troublé et c'est avec du mal qu'il lui pria de continuer.

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien devenir mon petit ami.

Un long silence s'installa ou seul le vent sifflait dans les oreilles des deux ninjas. Bouchée bée et totalement désorienté, le brun ne sut quoi répondre.

-Si c'est trop tôt tu peux me le...

-Non. Coupa rapidement Iruka. Enfin je... Oui je veux bien...

Les joues en feu, le chounin lui fit un petit sourire charmeur pour se rattraper du manque de self-contrôle de son corps.

-Ça me ferait très plaisir.

-Alors je suis ton type ? Questionna l'autre en rigolant doucement avant de tousser quelques secondes.

-Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? Tu pensais le contraire ?

-Je pensais que oui, ton genre était plus dans les grands ninjas ténébreux... Comme Kakashi.

-Arrête de parler de lui ! J'ai l'impression que tu fais que ça... Ce n'est qu'un connard cynique et je le déteste ! Dit amèrement Iruka en lui adressant un regard sévère.

Devant les yeux sombres du professeur, Hayate émit un petit rire qu'il voulait joyeux.

-Ça me rassure alors.

Le chounin radoucit son visage et baissa la tête un peu honteux de s'être emporté si facilement.

-Désole c'est juste que... Kakashi me... Enfin... Depuis quelques temps il... Baragouina-t-il en tentant de trouver les mots justes. Non laisse tomber...

-T'es sur ? Demanda Hayate devenu sérieux.

-Oui oui. Ce n'est rien. Aller on y va ?

Iruka n'attendit pas une réponse de son nouveau petit-ami et l'entraîna un peu plus loin par la main dans une attitude joyeuse. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est la mine un peu déçut du jounin qui essayait d'afficher un sourire forcé. Ce qu'il ne vit pas non plus c'est la mâchoire crispée de l'autre et son regard perdu. Tout semblait croire que celui-ci attendait une toute autre réponse de la part du professeur de l'académie.

* * *

Le soir arriva bientôt apportant sa douce fraîcheur qui faisait grelotter légèrement Iruka. Laissant au placard son bandeau frontale et son uniforme de chounin, il s'était pour une fois très bien habillé. Une chemise noir avec un pantalon de la même couleur et une veste avec une capuche en fausse fourrure un peu du style de Kiba. Après une dernière vérification sur sa tenue il toqua quelques coups à la porte de chez son amoureux tout neuf, le cœur battant à mil à l'heure. Il avait déjà préparé quelques sujets de conversations au cas où il y aurait un blanc pendant le dîner comme par exemple la migration des oiseaux qui approchaient à grand pas ou encore...

-Oh mon Dieu... J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de silence ! Pensa-t-il fortement en se tapant avec désespoir le front contre la porte d'entrée.

Iruka se redressa rapidement car, à peine quelques secondes après, la dite porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jounin rayonnant, une cuillère pleine de sauce à la main.

-Ouaa tu t'es fait tout beau Iruka ! Fit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-N'importe quoi... Grommela gentiment le chounin en passant le seuil de la porte. J'ai mit ça en vitesse...

-Mais oui mais oui... Je suis sûr que t'as passé cinq heures à choisir cette chemise ! Qui soit dit en passant, te va à ravir.

-Merci, que de compliments ! J'espère que ta cuisine est aussi bonne que tes bobards Hayate.

Le jounin vola un baisé à son petit ami et repartit dans la cuisine en disant d'un air charmeur :

-Qui te dit que je mens ?

Iruka n'ajouta rien et se contenta d'accrocher ,sans s'en rien compte, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Tout compte fait il était un peu rassuré, ils n'allaient pas trop vite : tout était parfait. Ses réflexions furent interrompu par le cuisiner qui continuait à lui parler depuis la pièce d'à côté.

-Fait comme chez toi Iruka. J'arrive tout de suite !

Il posa alors sa veste sur une chaise et s'assit sur le canapé du salon. L'appartement du jounin était beaucoup plus grand que le sien, plus spacieux aussi. Et bien mieux décoré... Iruka se gratta la tête avec lassitude et lâcha un petit soupire. Ce n'était décidément pas avec sa paye de prof qu'il pouvait se permettre des meubles de cette qualité. La pièce principale était découpée en deux partie, le salon et la salle à manger. Lui était en face d'une table basse et de quelques meubles où reposaient de nombreux bibelots plus ou moins personnels. A sa gauche, près de l'entrée, il y avait une petite table ou été disposaient des couverts et une bouteille de vin. Hayate avait tout prévu.

-J'espère que tu aimes les pâtes. Dit le jounin en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

-Tout le monde aime les pâtes Hayate.

-C'est pas faux !

Il sourit légèrement et s'étira de tout son long dans une attitude détendue. Iruka était à l'aise ici, la compagnie de son petit ami le relaxait même s' il avait toujours ce petit nœud dans l'estomac lorsqu'il lui parlait. Les débuts étaient un peu dur, le chounin ne savait plus comment agir naturellement en sa présence. Après tout... Peut-être que ses élèves avaient raison. Peut-être qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Et puis ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se côtoyaient et déjà ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être que tout aller trop vite ? Hayate lui plaisait et c'était réciproque mais alors, pourquoi attendre ?

-Ah c'est mauvais ! Fit le brun en se prenant la tête avec hésitation.

Iruka avait juste peur d'une chose.

-Ça va Iruka ?

-Euh oui oui !

Il avait peur de l'abandon. Son cœur avait été bien trop brisé et piétiné par des hommes, il ne voulait plus revivre une telle peine et c'est avec espoir qu'il pensait vraiment qu'Hayate serait le bon. Ce dernier débarqua avec un gros plat de pâtes à la bolognaise, rendant les pupilles du prof toutes frétillantes.

-Désolé ce n'est pas très subtile comme plat mais je suis très mauvais cuisinier. C'est un des seuls plat que je sais faire parfaitement.

-T'inquiète pas, ce sera parfait ! Dit l'autre les yeux brillant en voyant toute cette bonne nourriture.

Iruka rejoignit son petit copain à la table à manger et s'assit avec délicatesse. Alors que le jounin aller servir il le fixa d'un regard intense, presque avec envie.

-Qu'est-ce qui à ?

-Tu marches comme une fille... Tu es vraiment trop mignon... Chuchota Hayate tout en le scrutant de haut en bas.

Le chounin rougit immédiatement et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

-Je ne suis pas une fille ! Dépêche toi de servir au lieu de dire des conneries !

L'autre émit un petit rire joueur et obéit aux ordres du sévère professeur.

-Oui monsieur ! Reprit-il en se moquant gentiment.

C'est dans la bonne humeur et une pointe de moquerie à l'égard d'Iruka que les deux ninjas commencèrent à déguster leurs plats. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude, évitant les sujets sensibles comme la politique ou bien un certain ninja copieur. La fin de soirée approchait à grand pas et d'un coup d'œil le chounin remarqua l'heure tardive. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il avait finit de manger mais voulant prolonger ce moment encore plus encore ils s'étaient servit un peu de vin rouge, rendant le prof un brin pompette.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer... Dit-il en se levant du canapé un peu maladroitement.

-Attend... La soirée ne fait que commencer. Répondit Hayate en le prenant par le bras, le faisant tomber à côté de lui.

Le jounin profita de la situation et grimpa sur son petit copain qui ne vit rien arriver. Étalé sur toute la longueur du canapé avec Iruka en dessous de lui, le ninja souriait. Il avait tellement envie de s'emparer une fois de plus de cette bouche, d'embrasser, de mordiller, de toucher cette peau si sensible.

-Hayate je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà l'autre écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Leurs langues se mêlèrent presque brutalement, avec passion et débordement. Mais le brun ouvrit les yeux en grand lorsqu'il sentit l'autre appuyer un de ses genoux sur son entre-jambe avec envie. Une des mains du jounin passa sous la chemise serrée du prof et en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire il était déjà en train de sucer un de ses tétons roses. Une fois la bouche libre Iruka repoussa son petit ami et en se relevant trop vite il tomba à la renverse, face contre le plancher.

-Iruka... ? Ça va ?

-Je... Oui... Je crois... Murmura-t-il douloureusement en se mettant debout. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas... Pas tout de suite...

Du moins pas le premier soir. Pensa le prof avec conviction.

-D'accord... Je ne voulais pas te forcer, désolé si tu...

-Non ça va. Continua-t-il en souriant.

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa dans la pièce où l'on pouvait sentir toute la tension sexuelle dans l'air.

-Je vais y aller...

-Oui. D'accord.

Hayate se leva à son tour et raccompagna son futur amant à la porte, lui remettant sa chemise ainsi que sa veste. Au seuil de la porte, Iruka prit la parole avec une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

-Tu... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir Iruka. Ce serait le cas, ça voudrait simplement dire que je suis un parfait connard crois moi ! Fit le jounin en remontant le visage du ninja à l'aide de sa main. Quand tu seras prêt tu me le dira mais pour le moment...

Il se pencha légèrement vers la bouche d'Iruka et alors qu'il allait l'embraser sur les lèvres il remonta et les posa tendrement sur son front.

-A demain.

-A demain... Répondit le brun totalement troublé par son attitude.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ce dernier quitta l'appartement de son petit copain et rejoignit le sien en quelques minutes. Une fois la porte fermée il se mit dos à elle et posa une main sur son torax avec un air paniqué. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tellement le cognement fort et sourd de son cœur se faisait ressentir. Sombrement il glissa le long de la porte et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Le coup de foudre avait agit, Iruka était tombé amoureux en à peine quelques jours.

Mais alors qu'il sombrait peu à peu dans ses douloureuses mais non moins romantiques pensées il entendit un bruit venant de la cuisine. Iruka releva la tête rapidement en entendant peu à peu des bruits de griffes se rapprocher de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...


	4. Kakashi harceleur

Ok alors tout d'abord. Désolééééé pour le grannnnd retard ^^' J'ai eu pas mal de soucis IRL alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire.

**Fanduyaoi:** J'ai vu ton appelle à l'aide mdr, ça m'a fait rire :p Aussi, non le gamin blond ce n'est pas Naruto, enfin tu le verras dans le chapitre là de toute façon. C'est une erreur de ma part d'avoir mit que les élèves d'Iruka étaient des genins du cou j'ai corrigé dans les chapitres précédents. :)

**Dief13 et niak :** Merci, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite :D Mais je sais toujours pas si je vais finir cette fic en drama ou en Happy End...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Kakashi harceleur**

* * *

-Un chat ?

L'animal se rapprocha avec crainte et devant le froncement de sourcils interrogateur du ninja il prit peur et se cacha sous une table. Iruka se releva lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je ne vais pas te faire du mal. Chuchota-t-il en se baissant.

Le chat était magnifique et même dans le noir le chounin arrivait à percevoir son pelage argenté et presque irréel. Ses yeux noirs semblaient bizarrement trop mature pour lui et d'un geste de la patte il essaya de griffer Iruka qui tentait de le faire sortir de là. Le ninja sursauta devant son agressivité soudaine et se tapa le haut du crâne contre la table. Dans un petit sifflement de douleur il replongea son bras dans l'ombre et réussit à en sortir le petit chat qui semblait tout affolé.

-Bah alors... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Remuant dans tous les sens l'animal se cambra jusqu'à s'échapper de la poigne d'Iruka. Il atterri par terre dans un mouvement souple et gracieux et miaula de plus belle.

-Eh bien... On peux dire que t'as un sacré caractère... Pour un chat.

Le concerné lui envoya un regard qu'on pourrait qualifier de supérieur et partit rapidement vers la pièce d'à côté.

-Attend ! Dit Iruka en le poursuivant.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il alluma la lumière et scruta les environs d'un œil attentif. Après quelques minutes de recherches il s'assit sur le lit et haussa les épaules d'un air dubitatif. Le chat avait disparu.

* * *

-Alors Naruto, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ça va...

-T'en es bien sur... ?

-Oui oui... Dit le blondinet en remuant ses ramens d'un air sombre.

Le professeur le regarda d'un air contrit et reporta son attention sur son propre plat. Les cours étaient terminé mais Iruka avait fait la rencontre de Naruto un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Ils avaient tous les deux convenu d'un bon repas chez Ichiraku le soir même mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Retenta-t-il.

Naruto émit un long soupir et se redressa.

-C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Sasuke me manque...

-Ah... Je vois...

Un petit silence mal à l'aise entourait les deux jeune hommes dans lequel personne n'osait reprendre la parole. Le gérant du petit restaurant baissa les yeux en voyant la tristesse assommante de son meilleur client et déposa un morceaux de viande supplémentaire dans son assiette.

-Cadeau de la maison.

Les yeux de Naruto étincelèrent en voyant le supplément de nourriture puis dans un mouvement de main il remercia son ami. Iruka sourit à son tour et continua à observer son petit protégé qui commençait seulement son repas. Il avait bien grandi depuis ses quelques années en compagnie de Jiraya, maintenant il ressemblait presque à un adulte. Cependant son sourire s'évanouit très vite en pensant au jeune Uchiha.

-Euh... Tu sais...

-Hmm ?

-Pour Sasuke...

Naruto cessa immédiatement de manger et releva la tête. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Iruka et lui demanda presque avec une once d'espoir dans la voix :

-Vous savez comment faire pour le ramener ?

-Non... Mais... Je me demandais juste...

Il hésita quelques secondes puis continua avec un peu plus de fermeté.

-Tu devrais peut-être renoncer à le poursuivre. Sasuke à fait son choix et...

-Mais comment pouvez vous dire ça Iruka-sensei !

Celui-ci soupira devant le regard indigné de Naruto.

-Ecoute Naru...

-Non ! Vous êtes bien la seule personne qui à cru en moi... Je... Ne me demandez pas de renoncer à Sasuke...

Devant son attitude sérieuse et bien trop mature pour son âge Iruka n'insista pas et se rapprocha du blondinet pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-D'accord. Pardonne moi.

L'autre ninja se calma instantanément et soupira pour la centième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

-C'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi. Comprends moi Naruto.

-Ouais je sais... Désole de vous faire du soucis Iruka-sensei...

-Aller mange, ça va refroidir.

Le genin repartit la tête dans son bol laissant un Iruka à moitié rassuré. Il avait tellement peur que Naruto fasse une grosse bêtise à cause de Sasuke. Combien de fois dans la nuit s'était-il réveillé en pensant à une éventuelle fugue du blond dans le but de ramener le descendant de la famille Uchiha. Ce monde était beaucoup trop cruel pour lui... Mais les mots tranchants de Kakashi lui revinrent en tête.

_-Ce ne sont plus vos élèves Iruka-sensei._

En pensant à ce connard de jounin Iruka se surprit à lever les yeux au ciel. Il était à la fois dégoutté mais en même temps une immense gène était tapie dans son ventre. Dire qu'il avait pensé à lui dans la douche...

-Vous pensez à Hayate-san... ? Demanda subitement le blond d'une voix de velours.

-Que... Quoi ?!

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocent... Tout le village sait que vous sortez ensemble. Continua-t-il dans un petit rire.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non non je suis sérieux ! Même moi je le sais alors que je suis toujours le dernier au courant... Faut dire, c'est pas comme si je m'intéressais aux derniers potins.

Iruka souffla de fatigue et s'étira de tout son long. Il avait appelé Hayate il y a quelques heures mais il était bien trop occupé aujourd'hui. Une mission d'investigation d'après lui. Alors le prof profitait de son temps libre pour parler à son ancien élève et à surtout éviter un certain jounin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage que le genin reprit d'un ton inhabituel.

-Vous êtes fatigué ? N'abusez pas sur l'entraînement... Non plus sur les câlins... Dit Naruto dans un regard pervers.

-Mais ! Depuis quand tu penses à ces choses là toi ?! Cria le prof autant gêné que révolté.

-Depuis un certain temps. Répondit-il dans un éclat de rire.

-Tu es irrécupérable...

-Je sais !

L'atmosphère du restaurant était rassurante et familière ce qui donnait à Iruka un petit sourire au lèvre. La nuit était fraîche à cause de la saison mais les bols de ramens réchauffaient bien les deux shinobis. Mais alors que le plus jeune des ninjas commençait à partir dans un long fou rire il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule.

-Bonsoir les jeunes !

-Kakashi-sensei ?! Cria Naruto en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je passais dans le coin.

Iruka, après avoir lançé un regard mauvais au jounin, se retourna et fit face au gérant du restaurant qui lui était ravis de voir un nouveau client.

-Bonsoir Kakashi-san, vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Non merci j'ai déjà mangé. Alors Naruto, comment se passe ton entraînement ? Demanda le ninja copieur en s'installant entre les deux autres ninjas.

-Tout va bien ! J'aurais bientôt une nouvelle technique super forte ! Lui répondit le blond avec fougue. Assez forte pour vaincre Orochimaru.

-Je te crois Naruto, j'ai hâte de la voir. Et vous Iruka-sensei ? Les cours ?

-Ça va.

Kakashi envoya un regard moqueur au chounin devant la froideur de celui-ci. Profitant de sa position il se tourna sur le côté de sorte à ce que le plus jeune des trois ne puisse pas le voir. Le prof était agacé de le voir maintenant, lui qui passait un bon moment avec celui qu'il considérait presque comme son fils.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Vous me semblez soucieux pourtant.

-Non je vais bien. Répondit Iruka en posant quelques billets sur la table. J'ai finit, c'était très bon, comme d'habitude.

-A votre service monsieur !

-Au revoir Naruto, on devrait se faire ça plus souvent.

-Quand vous voulez Iruka-sensei ! Répondit avec bonne humeur le genin.

-Kakashi-sensei. Dit-il dans un signe de tête.

Le possesseur du sharingan lui rendit son salut et le regarda partir vers la direction de son appartement. Alors que le professeur allait s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité de la nuit Kakashi se leva à son tour et salua son élève.

-Eh bien moi aussi j'y vais. Bonne nuit Naruto.

-Déjà ! Vous me laissez seul comme ça !

-Le devoir m'appelle... C'est ça d'être jounin. Dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

-C'est bon j'ai compris... Je suis qu'un simple genin et blah blah blah...

Kakashi émit un petit rire devant la moue du blond et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Bon courage pour ton entraînement.

-Ouais c'est ça !

Alors que le ninja copieur partait à la poursuite de son chounin préféré l'hôte du démon renard laissa échapper un soupire.

-Une deuxième tournée s'il vous plais ! Scanda-t-il malgré tout.

-Pas de problème ! Clama à son tour le patron d'Ichiraku ravit de voir un Naruto aussi gourmand que d'habitude.

* * *

Lorsqu'Iruka rentra dans son appartement il s'arrêta au milieu de l'entrée et fronça les sourcils. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait, il y avait ce je ne sais quoi qui le perturbait. En essayant de percer l'obscurité de la pièce il scrutait chaque centimètres, chaque angles, chaque meubles. Le professeur mit ses mains à son visage et soupira, il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Sans attendre d'avantage il alla vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain bien mérité. Une fois détendu, Iruka se glissa sous les couvertures rassurantes de son lit et c'est dans une dernière pensée envers Hayate qu'il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Mais alors que la nuit s'écoulait tranquillement, un coup de vent fit voler les feuilles des grands arbres qui parsemaient le village. Le ninja copieur surgit de l'un deux et s'immisça dans l'appartement douillet de sa victime. Il s'approcha lentement du lit double et se baissa pour sentir la respiration lente et régulière de l'homme qui y était endormit. Il toucha du bout des doigts la douce joue du professeur puis les fit descendre jusqu'à sa gorge. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il retira sa main et s'accroupit à ses côté.

-C'est parti...

Le jounin fit quelques signes ninja à l'aide de ses main puis chuchota d'une voix assuré.

-Genjustu.

_Iruka marchait dans le vide mais le vent le faisait vaciller. Après quelques secondes de lutte il tomba à la renverse et chuta dans l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Un cri atroce sortit de sa gorge mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Iruka tombait de plus en plus vite et en à peine quelques secondes il avait l'impression d'aller à la vitesse de la lumière. Mais tout d'un coup le temps se figea et le brun resta en suspension dans l'air. Il rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension et sursauta en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. _

_-Kakashi ? _

_L'homme masqué s'approcha délicatement de lui et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres tremblantes. _

_-Tout va bien maintenant. Dit-il en se collant au chounin. _

_L'obscurité oppressante fit place à la lumière et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde Iruka se retrouva dans les bras du jounin. Son odeur envahissait totalement ses sens si bien qu'il lui semblait perdre la tête. Chaque millimètres de sa peau semblait brûler sous les caresses indécentes du ninja copieur. Soudain Iruka sentit quelque chose le transpercer de l'intérieur. Un violant plaisir inonda tout son corps le faisant crier de toutes ses forces. Il entendait cette voix grave qui le rendait totalement fou mais il n'arrivait pas à apercevoir le visage du jounin. Seul ses yeux étaient clairement visibles, l'un noir comme la nuit et l'autre rouge comme le sang. Les coups de reins du ninja se firent encore plus fort, plus puissants jusqu'à faire perdre complètement Iruka dans les brumes du plaisir. Voulant en finir au plus vite, Kakashi prit en main le chounin et s'activa rapidement dans de long vas et viens. Dans un dernier soupir le professeur sentit tous ses muscles se contracter et un éclair foudroya son bas ventre. Le long frisson remonta jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale lui procurant une sensation de bien être puis descendit jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Kakashi se retira et vint déposer un dernier baiser dans le cou de son amant puis il remonta lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres roses. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota d'une voix suave :_

_-Tu es à moi._

-AAAhh !

Le cri d'Iruka fit s'envoler des dizaines d'oiseaux qui étaient perché sur l'arbre d'en face. Son réveil brutal faisait battre à cent à l'heure son cœur et en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois il se rendit compte que la fenêtre qui faisait face à son lit était grande ouverte.

Précipitamment, il retira les couvertures qui le couvraient et vit avec stupéfaction du liquide blanc sur son boxer ainsi que sur sa main. Il s'essuya sur les draps comme dégoutté et d'un regard fou il plongea ses yeux dans la chambre, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Le silence était total, seul les battements assourdissants de son cœur brisaient cette ambiance tranquille. Après quelques secondes de recherche intensive il abandonna et se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller. Il passa ses doigts sur sa bouche et lorsqu'il revit l'image de Kakashi il ferma les yeux avec forces.

-Juste un rêve... Un mauvais rêve...

De son côté le ninja copieur était déjà loin, savourant avec volupté sa douce victoire sur le chounin.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé sur le village et l'on pouvait apercevoir deux types de personnes commençaient leurs journées. Il y avait ce genre d'individus comme Naruto qui se réveiller avec entrain et énergie, qui embrassé la matinée avec le sourire. Et il y avait cet autre genre de personne, comme Iruka. Lui ne supportait pas le moindre rayon du soleil avant huit heure et ne parlons pas du bruit du réveil ni de la douche atrocement froide du matin. Cependant en ce début de journée Iruka était ravit de se lever et de partir de ce lit qui l'avait fait rêver de choses interdites. Alors qu'il se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de cours le professeur savait une chose. Plus jamais il ne repenserais à Kakashi car sa décision était prise. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Hayate sera la bonne et, juste avant de partir de son appartement, Iruka vérifia qu'il avait encore des capotes dans sa table de nuit. Après tout, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils étaient ensemble Hayate et lui étaient des adultes. Iruka ferma à clef la porte de son entrée et prit une longue inspiration. Il ne permettra plus à son esprit de penser à cet enfoiré de jounin. Il avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

Mais alors qu'Iruka était en route pour l'académie il fut attaqué par la plus mignonne des créatures. Il attrapa avec adresse le petit chat qui essayait de le griffer et le porta au niveau de son visage.

-Encore toi.

L'animal émit un long miaulement et en quelques secondes il changea radicalement de comportement. Il se mit un lécher la main du chounin dans de puissants ronronnements.

-Eh bien... Dit Iruka surprit par tant d'affection.

Il le reposa à terre et se contenta de l'observer en se grattant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? On sont tes propriétaire ?

Pour toute réponse le chat alla se gratter aux jambes du ninja tout en continuant de ronronner. Iruka leva les yeux aux ciel et continua sa route, après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Mais au bout de quelques mètres le chounin se retourna dans un soupir.

-Arrête de me suivre.

Le chat lui lança un regard faussement innocent et se contenta de miauler bruyamment. Le shinobis repris son chemin mais l'animal refusait de le laisser tranquille. Iruka le prit par la peau du coup et l'observa de plus près. Ses yeux semblaient bien trop brillant et intelligent pour un chat ordinaire.

-Tu veux que je te ramène chez moi ? Proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

Après un ronronnement qui dura une bonne minute Iruka laissa un petit rire s'échapper.

-Moi qui voulait un chat...

* * *

Iruka arriva in extremis à son cours si bien que certains élèves assez taquin lui firent la remarque. Comme à son habitude le professeur s'excusa en rigolant et alla s'asseoir à sa place.

-Bien. Sortez vos cahiers, aujourd'hui nous allons...

-Monsieur ? Demanda le blondinet turbulent du dernier rang.

-Oui ?

-Vous avez mal dormi cette nuit ?

-Pa... Pardon ? Dit Iruka en virant au rouge.

Les yeux exorbité du brun fixèrent pendant un long moment le jeune garçon mais celui-ci refusait de répéter sans doute de peur d'énerver son professeur.

-Je... Rien... Je me disais juste que vous aviez mauvaise mine... Rien de plus... Tenta-t-il hésitant.

Iruka sentit une énorme boule se former au fond de son ventre mais en constatant le silence glacial de la classe il se reprit tant bien que mal.

-Je... Désolé j'étais ailleurs... Non j'ai très bien dormi. Aller on continu le cours.

Devant la rapidité du débit de parole d'Iruka quelques élèves rigolèrent et c'est dans un petit sourire victorieux que le blondinet sorti ses affaires. C'était Kakashi-sensei qui allait être content. Le chounin de son côté tentait pour le mieux de conserver son self contrôle. Évidemment que le gamin ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il devait juste avoir une tête qui fait peur à voir ce qui à, évidemment, piqué la curiosité ce cet insupportable garnement. Iruka soupira et se mit debout pour commencer son cours. Chaque année il avait droit à un blond bien trop curieux et bien trop énervant pour son bien...

-Ne le prends pas mal Naruto. Pensa gentiment Iruka en regardant pensivement par la fenêtre.

* * *

-Alors cette mission d'investigation ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah tu sais, le truc dont tu m'a parlé hier.

-Ah oui ! Oui. Ça avance. Dit Hayate dans un sourire assuré.

Les deux ninjas continuèrent leur conversation en marchant à travers les rues de Konoha. Main dans la main, comme le jolie petit couple qu'ils formaient, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Quelques ninjas les regardaient avec envie, d'autre étaient jaloux mais personne n'étaient indifférents à la nouvelle histoire des deux shinobis. Seul les jounins semblaient un peu distant, ce n'est pas qu'Iruka avaient de nombreux amis parmi les ninjas de classes supérieurs mais il sentait leurs regards. Rien de bien inquiétant, le professeur conservait cette aura de bienfaisance autour de lui et tous les habitants du village savait qu'il était quelqu'un de respectable. Il sentait tout de même que les jounins l'évitait, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus lui parler depuis qu'il était avec Hayate.

-Tu m'écoutes ?

-De quoi ? Questionna Iruka en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je te parlais de ce soir... Chez toi ou chez moi ?

-Chez toi pour faire quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! S'affola-t-il en s'arrêtant immédiatement.

-Hey calme toi, je parlais du dîner.

Un énorme soulagement envahit l'esprit du jeune prof en voyant le regard perdue du jounin. Pendant une seconde Iruka avait cru qu'il avait deviné ses intentions pour ce soir.

-Chez moi. Se rattrapa-t-il en conservant un grand sourire rassurant.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es dans la lune depuis tout à l'heure...

-Oui, c'est juste les cours... Tu sais... Tous ces gamins à contrôler...

-Je vois. Dit Hayate avec compassion. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

-Ah ça non ! Mais j'aime mon travail, c'est grâce à lui que je tiens le coup. Affirma-t-il sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse le jounin lui fit un sourire radieux et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Je t'adore toi.

A son tour Iruka sourit et resserra son emprise sur sa main. Mais tout d'un coup, comme la dernière fois, le jounin s'arrêta soudainement pour fixer une devanture de librairie.

-Ah je l'ai toujours pas acheté ! Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

-Acheter quoi ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu n'as toujours pas acheté quoi ? Répéta Iruka en essayent de voir de quel livre il parlait.

Redescendant sur terre, Hayate toussa deux-trois fois pour reprendre contenance et reprit sa route en emmenant le prof par la main.

-Rien rien, juste un livre assez sympas.

-Tu me le fera lire ?

Le jounin éclata littéralement de rire laissant un Iruka complètement perdu.

-Je ne pense pas que ça te plaises... Dit-il en essayant de se calmer.

-On verra ça ! Répondit le chounin dans une attitude amusé. Je pourrais te surprendre.

-C'est pas moi qui sera surprit...

Encore une fois le brun ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire et préféra ne rien ajouter de plus. Il haussa les épaules et quémanda un baiser en tendant les lèvres. La réponse d'Hayate ne se fit pas attendre et il l'embrassa passionnément au beau milieu de la rue.


	5. Iruka vengueur

**Chapitre 5 : Iruka vengeur**

* * *

Kakashi marchait à travers les rayons de la librairie d'un pas heureux. Les mains dans les poches, comme à son habitude, il arpentait les étagères en quête du livre voulu.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant le bouquin.

Il regarda la quatrième de couverture rapidement puis alla payer le tout. Une fois sortit il rangea son tout nouveau Icha Icha Paradise dans sa poche arrière et se rentra chez lui. Depuis le temps qu'il devait l'acheter... Il avait hâte de le commencer !

* * *

Iruka était lui aussi très joyeux. Ce soir allait être _le_ soir. Dans à peine trois heures il se trouverait devant Hayate et ses magnifiques abdominaux de jounin. Marchant d'un pas rapide, le professeur parcourait le bâtiment où était le bureau de la réception des missions. Il devait aller parler au ninja de la dernière fois pour savoir quand celui-ci pouvait récupérerer ses heures.

-Je fais pas des heures sup' pour rien moi ! Pensa Iruka en entrant dans la pièce.

Mais une fois la porte ouverte il fut violemment bousculé par un ninja d'allure paniqué. Secoué par le choc, le brun se rattrapa au mur et reporta son regard vers les bureaux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Souffla-t-il déconcerté.

Devant lui se jouait un tableau assez étrange. On pouvait voir tous les ninjas de la pièce complètement affolé, cherchant dans tous les tiroirs et faisant voler chaque feuilles qui passaient par là. Soudain un shinobi aperçut Iruka et se rua vers lui.

-Iruka-sensei ! Est-ce que vous avez vu le message 416-B ? Dit-il en lui prenant fortement les épaules.

-Le quoi ?

-Le message du pays de la pluie ! C'est très important ! L'Hokage le cherche, d'après elle c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Le message 416-B vous l'avez vu ?!

-Je... Non. Pourquoi est-il si important ?

Le ninja ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna aider ses collègues dans des gestes saccadés. Iruka, qui était assez dépassé par les événements, haussa les sourcils.

-Eh bah... C'est l'apocalypse ici. Intervint une voix grave et familière.

Iruka leva les yeux aux ciel et préféra ne pas répondre. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, contournant ainsi le jounin qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

-Hey Iruka-sensei ! Vous ne me dîtes même pas bonjour ? Rigola-t-il en le rattrapant.

-Non.

-Aller soyez sympas... J'ai arrêté de vous embêter non ?

Le professeur soupira et acquisa de mauvaise grâce. Après quelques mètres où le silence était total Kakashi reprit avec entrain.

-Irukaaaa-senseiiii ? Vous me boudez ?

Le concerné s'arrêta brutalement et fit volte face pour planter son regard dans celui de son homologue.

-Vous êtes ridicule. Laissez moi tranquille. Dit-il menaçant.

-Et notre pari alors ?

-J'emmerde ce pari minable et vous avec par la même occasion.

-Vous n'êtes pas très gentil Iruka-sensei...

Énervé par son attitude, il continua sa route sans se soucier de lui. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Kakashi le suivait encore il s'arrêta une fois de plus.

-Vous allez me suivre longtemps ?

-Vous voulez pas m'adopter ? Contra l'autre en se rapprochant de lui.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi je... Non. Je n'entrerais pas dans votre petit jeu. Laissez. Moi. Tranquille. Dit-il en appuyant son index sur le torse du son aînée.

-Oh voyons... Mon cher petit professeur...

Le jounin attrapa sa main et la tira vers lui le plaquant ainsi contre son gilet vert. Il glissa son autre bras sur son dos mais le ninja fit bien attention de ne pas y mettre toute sa force pour laisser une sortie de secours à Iruka.

-Vous êtes bien cruel avec moi ces temps ci. Vous ne me laissez même pas le bénéfice du doute.

-Je vous préviens Kakashi. Lâchez moi tout de suite.

Le détendeur du sharingan émit un petit rire sans joie et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Et sinon quoi ? On en revient toujours et toujours à la même conclusion. Tu es faible, je suis fort. Tu me veux et je te veux.

Après une petite pause où il laissa au chounin le temps d'assimiler ses paroles il reprit.

-Alors quel est le problème ? Laisse toi aller le temps de quelques heures et je te laisserais tranquille.

Le ninja ponctuait chacun de ses mots d'un baiser dans le cou si bien qu' Iruka sentit bientôt un feu dévorer son ventre. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente refirent surface le rendant encore plus vulnérable que d'habitude. Non seulement Kakashi était plus fort physiquement mais il arrivait à faire réagir son corps d'une manière bien trop intense pour lui. Petit à petit il arrivait à faire tomber la barrière de résistance du professeur faisant de lui sa propre marionnette.

-Ou sont... tous les autres ninjas... ? Demanda difficilement Iruka.

-Ils cherchent le message je sais pas quoi. Pourquoi ? Vous vous sentez en danger ?

-Je... Kakashi... Arrête...

Le brun sentait son entrejambe devenir de plus en plus active et lorsque l'autre le frôla de sa jambe il cru défaillir. Soudain le ninja copieur s'écarta de lui et lui lança un regard moqueur.

-Tu sais que depuis le début tu aurais pu partir. Je t'avais laissé une ouverture.

Et s'en qu'il puisse répliquer, Kakashi disparu dans une rafale de vent. Bouché bée et complètement démunit Iruka resta planté dans le couloir avec un début de mal de tête atroce. Il détestait ce qu'il venait de se passer, non seulement le jounin avait encore usé de sa force pour le coincer mais en plus il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas résisté du tout oui. Iruka se sentait bizarre, un horrible présentement lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait sentit une odeur familière lorsque Kakashi l'avait approché mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Soudain un éclair fenda le ciel faisant sursauter le pauvre professeur qui ne savait plus où il en était. Quelques gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber du ciel et par la fenêtre Iruka aperçut de nombreuses personnes se mettre à l'abri. Il fronça les sourcils et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il fallait qu'il aille voir l'Hokage, quelque chose se préparait. Aussi vite que ses jambes le permettaient il couru vers son bureau et ouvrit l'énorme porte à la volée.

-Iruka je n'ai pas le temps pour toi, sors d'ici. Dit la blonde sans même jeter un regard vers le chounin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en la voyant elle aussi en proie à la panique.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instant et s'assit essoufflé sur son fauteuil. La tête dans les mains elle lui répondit avec fatigue.

-Je crois que quelqu'un nous a volé un message important. Tu n'as pas à en savoir plus.

-Un message ? Quel sorte de message ? Continua Iruka de plus en plus perdu.

-Ça ne te concerne pas Iruka. Va-t-en.

Une fois son ordre dit l'Hokage se remit au travail et fouilla son bureau dans la hâte.

-Il est peut-être là... Chuchota-t-elle dans le vide.

-Comment ça je peux pas en savoir plus ? Enfin... Tous les chounin travaillent dessus, je veux vous aider !

-Non Iruka ! Pas toi. Dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Que... Quoi ? Pas moi ?

Un long silence se fit dans la pièce où la vieille femme refusait d'en dire plus.

-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Pourquoi suis-je le seul...

-Bon ça suffit ! Coupa Tsunade brutalement. Après tout j'en rien à faire de Kakashi et de ses petites manigances.

Au nom du ninja le professeur sentis le nœud de son estomac grandir encore plus. Avec hésitation il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques secondes mais il fut interrompu une fois de plus.

-Quoi... ? Pourquoi Kakashi...

-Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire ainsi qu'à tous les autres jounins. Ils devaient sans doute tenir la plupart des ninjas grâce à des chantages ou par l'argent... Enfin bref.

-Mais... De quoi vous parlez ? Dit Iruka avec appréhension.

-Hayate est en danger de mort et sans le message 416-B les dirigeants du pays de la pluie l'exécuteront. Répondit-elle en plantant son regard perçant dans les yeux noisette du ninja.

-...Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je te passe les détails mais tout ce qui compte c'est de retrouver ce foutu message. Je ne sais pas si c'est un vol mais...

-Tsunade-sama arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Chuchota Iruka en l'interrompant. Hayate était avec moi hier. Ce n'est pas possible.

-C'est Kakashi.

Le cœur du chounin rata un battement. Le temps s'était comme figé où seul son rythme cardiaque semblait être en proie à la panique la plus totale. Son visage inexpressif et sans vie fit peur à l'Hokage alors elle tenta une autre approche.

-Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Iruka. Vraiment. Mais Hayate est parti du village il y a de cela quatre jours. Il est parti au village caché de la pluie avec une mission top secrète et seul les jounins de Konoha pouvaient être au courant. Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle s'assit sur le bureau et croisa les bras de dépit.

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Ça aurait compromit sa mission. C'est en parti ma faute, j'ai demandé pour qu'on te mette dans l'ignorance. Nous avons un espion au village et quelqu'un devait se faire passer pour Hayate le temps qu'il finisse la mission. J'ai été surprise quand Kakashi s'est proposé et on m'a apprit plus tard que toi et lui vous...

-Taisez vous. Souffla le chounin la tête basse. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

-Iruka... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne contrôle pas Kakashi, je n'ai pas pu te dire la vérité.

-Ça vous a fait rire j'espère. Continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Tsunade soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Voir Iruka aussi blessé la mettait vraiment dans une position délicate, elle n'avait jamais été très subtile.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Iruka. Rentre chez toi... On a beaucoup de travail.

-Comme retrouver votre fichu message je suppose.

-Oui.

Deux larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et atterrirent sur le planché. Le ninja ferma les yeux sous la douleur qui envahissait son être, il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de frapper. Encore une déception et c'était celle de trop.

-Vous vous êtes bien payé ma tête. Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit.

-C'était pour le bien du village Iruka. Je ne savais pas que Kakashi allait utiliser son apparence pour... ça. Argumenta la blonde en retournant derrière son bureau.

-Donc tous les jounins étaient au courant. Absolument tous. Affirma-t-il avec horreur.

Le tremblement dans sa voix toucha la femme ninja qui hocha la tête avec sollicitude. Elle reprit la parole avec fermeté.

-On en reparlera si tu veux mais là je ne peux vraiment pas. La situation est extrême et si je peux éviter un mort je le ferais. Surtout si ce mort peux entraîner une guerre entre nos pays.

-Je comprends. Dit Iruka en se retournant. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Iruka...

* * *

Marchant sous la pluie, le jeune professeur pleurait. Personne n'aurait pu deviner son mal-être puisque ses larmes se confondaient avec la violente pluie qui frappait le village. Lui qui pensait avoir rencontré le grand amour, lui qui pensait faire l'amour ce soir avec l'homme qui lui plaisait. Un sanglot lui échappa et avec la rage du désespoir il détacha ses cheveux violemment. Le plus vite possible il couru jusqu'à son appartement et s'enferma à double tours. Plus jamais il ne voudra sortir d'ici. Tous les jounins de Konoha s'étaient payé sa tête et lorsque le vrai Hayate reviendra au village tout le monde sera au courant.

Tout ça était de la faute de cet ordure de Kakashi. Il lui avait fait tomber amoureux d'un fantôme, de l'apparence volée d'un ninja qui, un jour, avait eu la bonté d'être sympa avec lui. Au souvenir de la soirée dans le bar il y a de cela quelques jours Iruka eu une montée de colère. Alors c'était donc la seule fois où il avait vu le réel Hayate. Cet enfoiré de Kakashi avait sûrement du tout manigancer à l'avance. Dire que ça faisait des jours qu'il se faisait manipuler. Il se sentait juste sale et humilié...

Se relevant avec difficulté, il essuya un énième de ses sanglots de son visage et alla prendre un bain bouillant. Les vêtements trempé d'Iruka étaient éparpillé dans l'appartement au fur et à mesure qu'il se déshabillait et une fois dans la chaleur de l'eau il ferma les yeux avec force. Si le véritable Hayate n'était pas exécuté il rentrerait au village d'ici quelques jours. En espérant que son retour se fasse dans la discrétion la plus totale...

-Mais à quoi je pense ?! Pensa t-il en s'immergeant dans l'eau.

Il ne connaissait pas Hayate mais il espérait qu'il reviendrait vivant au village, que ce soit dans la discrétion ou pas. Son humiliation passait après une vie humaine. La tête du prof émergea du bain pour se remettre contre le mur de derrière. Iruka voulait juste rester pour l'éternité dans son appartement. Voir tous ces faux sourires, tous ces traîtres qui l'avait manipulé... Ça le rendait malade. Et dans toute cette honte qui le faisait horriblement rougir il y avait Kakashi : la source de tout ce chaos.

C'était lui qui avait tout manigancer, lui qui avait soudoyé tous les jounins. Il avait même utilisé une mission pour sois disant protéger le village afin de conserver une protection face à l'Hokage. C'était inadmissible. Le professeur ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

Se venger.

Il sortit de son bain armé d'une seule idée en tête. En passant devant le miroir il fut surprit de voir la mine défaite et sombre de son visage. Il se mit des petites claques sur les joues et secoua la tête rapidement.

-Allez Iruka. Tu peux le faire.

Le chounin s'habilla en vitesse puis alla dans le salon. D'un geste rapide et calculé il écrivit quelques mots sur un bout de papier puis le plia en deux. Il se rendit sur son balcon et examina la pluie qui tombait lourdement sur le petit toit au dessus de sa tête.

-Invocation. Prononça-t-il froidement en faisant les signes de mains adéquate.

Il attacha le message à la patte de l'oiseau et, d'un geste de bras, l'envoya au loin. Son regard dur resta coller à l'animal qui volait avec difficulté sous la tempête. Il fronça les sourcils avec rage et rentra pour tout préparer.

* * *

_''J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, vous me manquez terriblement...''_

Kakashi posa le morceau de papier sur sa table et sourit. Tout ce passait comme prévu. Ce soir le cul du célèbre professeur, mentor de son propre élève, sera tout à lui. Lorsque son petit Iruka atteindra l'orgasme dans ses bras, le jounin ne manquera pas de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Il avait hâte de voir la lueur de honte dans ses yeux, la lueur de défaite.

* * *

Quelques coup furent donné à la porte et pendant l'espace d'un instant Iruka voulu tout abandonner pour aller pleurer dans un coin. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard dans un des miroirs de son appartement il oublia très vite toute idée de fuite. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne pouvait se moquer de lui de la sorte. Il fit glisser un de ses plus beau sourire sur ses lèvres et se racla la gorge. Dans des gestes assuré mais néanmoins nerveux il ouvrit la porte à son prétendu amoureux.

-Hey Iruka t'es magnifique ! Dit Hayate en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les poings séré du professeur s'enroula autour du cou du jounin puis il répondit d'une voix de velours.

-C'est parce que ce soir est spécial...

Hayate se sépara de l'autre et lui envoya un regard plein d'étoiles.

-Ah oui ? J'ai hâte de savoir pourquoi...

Iruka émit un faux rire puis l'invita à entrer.


	6. Kakashi songeur

Dsesprance : Merci pour tes encouragements ;) Ça à marché !

Merci pour les reviews, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et puisque je suis en vacances je compte bien finir cette petite fic bien sympathique ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Kakashi songeur**

* * *

-C'est toujours aussi confortable ici ! S'exclama Hayate en parcourant l'appartement.

-J'essaye, je n'ai pas une grosse paye mais ça suffit pour entretenir mon petit chez moi.

Le jounin lui envoya un sourire chaleureux et lui demanda s'il avait besoin d'aide pour la cuisine. Iruka refusa et se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté dans de grandes enjambés. Adossé au plan de travail il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Le sourire d'Hayate continuait à le troubler, chaque mouvements de son corps lui donnait envie. Ça n'allait pas du tout avec son plan. Il devait se reprendre et vite.

-Alors, ton travail Iruka ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer et répondit d'une voix toujours aussi forcé.

-Les élèves sont de plus en plus perturbants ! Ils posent des questions que je qualifierais de... surprenantes. Surtout le blondinet, Haru.

-Haru ? Connaît pas.

C'est ça... encore un mensonge, fou toi de ma gueule. Pensa Iruka en sortant brutalement le plat du frigo. Je suis sûr qu'il le connaît très bien...

Le chûnin imagina Kakashi payer le gamin pour les questions embarrassantes qu'il posait devant la classe entière. En réalité, le professeur n'était pas très loin de la vérité...

-C'est un petit garnement mais il me fait penser à Naruto quand il était petit. Ça me rend un peu nostalgique tout ça...

Iruka débarqua dans la pièce avec un saladier rempli de crudités.

-Ah oui ça nous rajeuni pas tout ça... Mais Naruto est devenu un homme maintenant.

-Tu aimes ? Demanda le brun en montrant le plat.

-J'adore ! Surtout quand c'est toi qui le prépare. Lui répondit Hayate dans un clin d'œil.

Iruka sourit et se mit à table. Il servit son invité et hésita à en prendre lui même. Le nœud dans son estomac lui faisait si mal qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim. Pire, il avait la nausée. Mais devant le regard interrogateur du jounin il en prit à son tour. Iruka ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, il devait montrer que tout allait bien. A contre cœur il planta sa fourchette dans les concombres et en avala une bouchée.

-Mais pour revenir à Naruto. Commença-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il est eu le meilleur des instructeurs pour commencer dans sa vie d'adulte.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous Iruka ! Vous êtes un merveilleux professeur!

-Ah non je ne parlais pas de moi ! Dit Iruka en faisant semblant de s'étouffer devant la bêtise de l'autre.

Après quelques secondes de ''fou rire'' il réussit à articuler quelques mots.

-Non... Je... Je parlais de... Kakashi !

Il avala enfin ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et continua devant le regard surprit d'Hayate.

-Sérieusement ! Vous pensez vraiment que je parlais de moi ?

-Je... Non bien sur ! Chuchota le jounin dans un grand sourire.

-Kakashi est le pire des pires des professeurs ! Je me demande bien où il aurait fini sans on prétendu ''talent'' !

-Oui en effet.

-Avec cette coupe de cheveux qui ne ressemble à rien et son pauvre masque qu'il trimballe partout... Tout le monde sait qu'il est en réalité le plus affreux des ninjas de Konoha ! Continua Iruka d'un ton moqueur.

-Et sinon, le plat est très bon ! Vous l'avez préparé quand ?

-Je vous ai parlé du pari qu'il m'a lancé ?

Iruka se comportait de la manière la plus énervante possible pour Kakashi. Il voulait le rendre fou et de cette manière il pouvait dire d'une manière brutale tout ce qu'il pensait sur le jounin sans que l'autre puisse intervenir.

-Non, un pari ? Répéta Hayate bizarrement.

Le professeur sentait que l'autre se crispait de plus en plus. Il était peu-être jounin mais il restait humain. Qui aimait se faire critiquer ouvertement ? De plus, il devait penser que de part sa ''parfaite'' couverture il ne pourra jamais être démasqué. De part cette confiance, ses réflexes étaient moins travaillé.

-Oui cet abruti m'a coincé un soir, bah c'était le soir où nous nous étions réuni au bars. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Ah oui, je vois.

-Eh bien il m'a proposé un pari où s'il gagnait il aurait le droit de coucher avec moi... Non mais vous imaginez un instant coucher avec un taré pareil ?

-J'imagine ! S'exclama-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de vin. Et vous avez accepté ?

-Oui mais juste pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Si je gagne je pourrais voir son visage ainsi que tout le village. Mais qui voudrait le voir ? Il se prend vraiment pour le roi du monde, tout le monde s'en fou. Comment voulez vous que Naruto et Sakura grandissent dans un environnement stable avec un pervers pareil ?

-Après ce sont des ninjas, ils...

-Ninja ne signifie pas ''devoir endurer un mentor aussi pervers qu'arrogant''. Le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parlons d'autre chose, Kakashi peut attendre... Tenta Hayate en prenant délicatement la main d'Iruka.

-Personnellement, je serais Kakashi... Recommença le chounin en enlevant sa main. Je me suiciderais. Comme son père.

Les yeux du jounin se firent soudain féroce. Iruka sentit un grande chaleur irradier la pièce, on avait l'impression que le chakra que Kakashi bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Ignorant tout cela, Iruka continua avec une peur au ventre grandissante. Mais il avait la certitude que Kakashi ne craquerait pas, il ne pouvait gâcher tous ces jours d'effort à cause de quelques remarques. Il fit mine de ne pas voir le trouble effrayent d'Hayate et continua avec la même voix arrogante.

-C'est vrai, si son père s'est tué c'est bien pour une raison. Avoir un fils pareil, n'importe qui aurait prit son kunaï pour se le planter dans le ventre ! Et puis, sa mort était une bonne chose, un Hatake de moins sur cette terre ne fait jamais de mal ! Son père était un raté, un bon à rien et je sais de quoi je parle ! Tout le monde pensait ça. Qu'en dîtes vous ?

-Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, cela me gène. Répondit aimablement le jounin les dents serré.

-Pardon, il faut que j'abandonne cette habitude. Répondit Iruka en le regardant dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes de silence flottèrent dans la pièce où le chounin avait l'impression que tous deux savait ce qu'il se passait. Mais Hayate reprit avec entrain.

-C'était très bon en tout cas ! Vous voulez que je vous aide pour la suite ?

-Non ça ira. Dit Iruka dans un doux sourire.

* * *

Le dîner se passa sans incident notoire. Iruka essayait encore de rendre fou le jounin mais celui-ci résistait de toute ses forces en pensant au futur visage de défaite du professeur.

-Il est déjà tard ! Dit Hayate en regardant l'horloge fixé au mur.

-C'est vrai, tu veux prendre un thé ?

-Non merci, je t'avais dit que je n'aimas pas trop...

-Ah oui j'avais oublié ! Mais celui-là je l'ai fait avec tout mon petit cœur ! Dit Iruka en rigolant. Non plus sérieusement, il est vraiment bon. Même toi tu va aimer.

-Bon, je veux bien faire un effort pour toi. Répondit il dans un sourire charmeur.

Ils savaient tout deux que la fin de soirée approchait. Tout allait se jouer ici. Mais Iruka lui avait un meilleur plan qu'une nuit de galipette avec cet odieux connard. Il alla dans la cuisine en ramenant les assiettes sales et sortit deux tasses similaires. Il commença à faire bouillir de l'eau et, après quelques coup d'œil discret autour de lui, il prit une petite fiole violette de son placard. Il approcha son nez du breuvage et essaya de le sentir.

Parfait. Il était autant inodore qu'incolore.

_Flash back:_

_Iruka s'approcha de l'appartement avec une idée bien précise en tête. Il toqua plusieurs fois et attendit avec une rage inhabituelle. Un homme fatigué vint ouvrir. Voyant les yeux dangereux de son homologue il fit maladroitement tomber sa cigarette au sol et s'écarta de quelques centimètre pour le laisser passer._

_-Iruka ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'a l'air un peu..._

_-Ferme ta gueule Asuma. Je sais tout._

_Le jounin blêmit et referma lentement la porte derrière eux. _

_\- Je ne pouvais rien faire Iruka... Je suis désolé ! Vraiment j'ai essayé de..._

_-Laisse tombé. Tout ce que je veux c'est un médicament. _

_-Que... Quoi ? Demanda Asuma en s'approchant du chounin._

_Celui-ci s'était mis à son aise et était avachi sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse. _

_-Les chounins, mise à part les apprentis, n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans le département de la médecine. Et j'ai besoin d'un médicament spécial donc tu iras me le chercher. Expliqua froidement Iruka sans même le regarder._

_-Mais c'est pour quel usage ? Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre n'importe quoi. _

_-Pour mon usage personnel. Dit-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant. _

_Asuma avala sa salive difficilement, le calme du professeur n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Il ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et il se dit dans une pensée tout à fait infondé qu'Iruka arriverait à le terrasser en un claquement de doigt. _

_-Iruka... Désolé mais je ne..._

_-Ah parce que tu crois que t'as le choix ? Hurla le professeur en se levant. _

_Effectivement, Asuma avait eu raison. Le plus jeune se pointa devant son supérieur et du lever la tête à cause de sa petite taille. _

_-Après tout ce que vous m'avez fait Kakashi et toi tu crois que tu peux encore refuser ? Tu sais ce que vous m'avez fait ? C'est la pire humiliation de toute ma putain de vie ! _

_La colère d'Iruka rendait encore plus Asuma honteux. Le voir à ce point touché le rendait mal à l'aise. _

_-J'ai voulu..._

_-T'a voulu quoi ? Ferme ta gueule quand je parle ! Vous vous êtes foutu de moi sur toute la ligne ! Et bientôt tout le village sera au courant ! Mes étudiants, leurs parents, les chounins, tous !_

_En voyant le professeur s'énerver de plus en plus il tenta de lui prendre le bras pour le calmer mais ce fit l'effet inverse._

_-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU VA ME CHERCHER CE PUTAIN DE MEDICAMENT SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETERAS !_

_-Très bien très bien ! Je vais le faire ! _

_Asuma se sentait comme un élève prit en faute. Naruto avait du en baver ! Se dit-il en voyant les yeux fou de colère d'Iruka._

_Un long silence glacial flotta dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes puis Iruka le regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux._

_-Je le veux pour chez moi dans une heure. chuchota-t-il froidement._

_Puis le chounin disparu dans un souffle de fumée. Asuma s'assit lourdement sur son canapé et se prit la tête dans ses mains. _

_-Kakashi... T'es vraiment un bâtard... Dit-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami. _

_Fin du flash back_

Le professeur versa lentement le liquide dans la tasse de Kakashi et attendit que le thé soit bien prêt.

-Il te faut de l'aide Iruka ?

-Non non. Reste ici, j'arrive. Dit-il dans un sourire mauvais.

Il termina sa préparation et se rendit dans la salon avec les deux tasses en main.

-Va-y, goutte moi ce magnifique thé !

Iruka tendit la tasse pleine à Hayate qui l'a bu presque d'une seule traite.

-Bien... Maintenant, c'est à toi que je veux goûter...

Iruka se fit arracher la tasse des mains et en quelques mouvements bien précis du jounin il était étendu sous lui, prêt à commencer les hostilités. Selon ses estimations le médicaments devrait agir dans cinq minutes, il avait largement le temps. Hayate enleva brutalement le sweet bleu foncé d'Iruka et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Le professeur eu un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque l'autre vint lécher lentement les tétons déjà durci par le plaisir.

-Contrôle toi Iruka... Contrôle toi... Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il devait à la fois garder les idées clairs mais à la fois montrer qu'il était excité le temps que le médicament agisse. Si Kakashi remarquait sa rigidité pendant les préliminaires, cela risquait de tout faire foirer. Il voulu prendre un peu les choses en main pour garder un minimum de contrôle mais Kakashi ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lui plaqua les deux mains au dessus de sa tête. A l'aide de sa main libre le jounin baissa le pantalon d'Iruka et commença à massa la zone sensible du professeur.

-Ahhh... Souffla Iruka en sentant les doigt agiles de l'autre parcourir l'élastique de son boxer.

Kakashi avait trouvé une zone érogène. Ce dernier sourit à ce petit soupir et continua d'explorer chaque centimètre de la peau bronzé. Le jounin vint lécher l'aine droite du plus jeune en libérant ses mains. Il remonta lentement en suçant les tétons puis arriva à la gorge offerte d'Iruka. Kakashi plongea dedans et mordilla, lécha la chair chaude et bientôt marqué par ses assauts. Il libéra la gorge pour venir prendre sa bouche ouverte qui ne demander qu'à être rempli. Le détendeur du sharingan prit le contrôle et imposa le rythme du baiser avec fougue. A bout de souffle Iruka reprit sa respiration mais l'autre repartit déjà à l'attaque plus bas. Soudain un éclair de lucidité frappa Iruka. Cela faisait au moins cinq minutes. Il regarda discrètement l'horloge et remarqua le fait accomplit. Sept minutes étaient passé depuis le début. Une montée de stress accompagna la température du chounin qui avait de plus en plus chaud. Devant l'agitation du jeune, Kakashi lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

-Calme toi, je vais pas te manger... Enfin...

Quelques secondes après le jounin prit en bouche le membre dur d'Iruka et commença à faire de profonds va et viens.

-AAAhhhh... Putain...

Devant toutes ces sensations Iruka perdit la tête et oublia momentanément la raison de tout ceci. Mais lorsque l'autre commença à toucher son entrée il ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

-Merde merde merde merde merde ! Pensa Iruka horriblement agité. Le médicament ne fait pas effet ! A moins que...

Il tourna la tête vers l'autre tasse posé sur la table et laissa échapper un juron face à sa bêtise.

-Et merde !

-Quoi ? Demanda Kakashi tout en continuant de sucer, lécher et mordiller tout morceaux de peau qui était sur son passage.

-J'ai... Euh... J'ai pas de capote... Répondit Iruka en improvisant.

Le jounin en sortit trois de sa poche et lui envoya un long regard pervers, digne du grand Kakashi Hatake.

-Ah ouais... Trois... On est sur de pas être en manque alors... Ahah...

-Tais toi maintenant et tourne toi. Ordonna le plus vieux en se mettant torse nu.

L'ordre était donné et le professeur s'exécuta en tremblant. Il se mit à quatre pattes en appréhendant la suite qu'il savait être désastreuse. Il n'avais pas ingérer le médicament qui devait l'endormir. Et maintenant... Il... Il...

-Ah ! Cria Iruka en sentant un doigt lubrifié s'infiltrer en lui.

Le torse collé de Kakashi contre son dos lui procurait des frissons. Il savait que son apparence réelle était bien plus sexy que l'apparence d'Hayate. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il voulait toucher non pas les abdominaux d'Hayate mais ceux de Kakashi... Il voulait sentir son souffle contre sa peau et malgré tout le mal qu'il lui a fait il ne pouvait enfuir plus longtemps son désir purement physique. Tout était fichu, Iruka allait bientôt se faire prendre par Kakashi déguisé en Hayate et il savait qu'il se retransformerait pendant l'acte. Après toutes les horreurs que le chounin avait dit envers le père de Kakashi il allait morfler. Iruka ne les pensaient même pas, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect envers le croc blanc de Konoha.

La main puissante du jounin sur son dos le fit se cambrer encore plus et il sentit bientôt un deuxième doigt rejoindre le premier. C'était si bon, il voulait tellement continuer mais il savait que les conséquences allaient être désastreuses...

-Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Hayate en collant son membre dur vers celui d'Iruka.

Avec de longs mouvements de va et viens la main chaude du jounin vint caresser les deux sexes palpitants.

-Je...

Iruka voulait dire non, il voulait mourir sous cette déferlante de plaisir mais pas comme ça. Il sentit un lourd sanglot lui saisir la gorge. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'emballage vide d'une capote tomber par terre il ferma les yeux brutalement. Deux larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues rouges. Et lorsque Kakashi commença à le pénétrer il laissa échapper un pleur qui brisa le silence confortable dans lequel ils s'étaient installé. Le jounin stoppa tout mouvement et se retira délicatement de l'entrée d'Iruka.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il en prenant par l'épaule. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Le professeur refusait obstinément de le regarder. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est de pleurer à s'en faire mal la gorge. Il voulait juste le taper le plus fort possible pour avoir oser le mener en bateau. Rapidement il remit son boxer et continua d'ignorer son homologue.

-Iruka ? Regarde moi.

Le plus vieux lui saisit le bras et le força et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Lorsqu'Iruka plongea son regard dans le sien il vit les même yeux qu'il avait vu durant toute la soirée. Les pupilles sombres et sans éclat d'Hayate.

-Je te déteste... Chuchota Iruka en laissant encore s'échapper quelques larmes.

-Tu quoi... ? Demanda le jounin sans comprendre.

Puis tentant de résister de toute ces forces le professeur ne pu retenir les lourds sanglots qui martelaient son cœur. Il plongea son visage dans le coup blanc d'Hayate et pleura avec désespoir.

Iruka avait raté sa vengeance mais tout cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait était un bon lit et une présence réconfortante. Seulement ici, il se savait dans les bras cruel de Kakashi. Il savait que le début d'histoire d'amour entre lui et Hayate n'existait pas et il savait que le plaisir qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure était lui aussi faux. Tout cela venait d'un simple pari.

Devant les pleurs incontrôlables du chounin Kakashi ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait presque réussit son pari et maintenant il ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi Iruka réagissait ainsi, c'était une soirée parfaite qui suivait son plan parfait.

Tout d'un coup son regard fut attiré par la tasse encore pleine posé sur la table basse. Il plissa les yeux et eu un drôle de pressentiment. La fumée qui se dégageait du liquide n'était pas normal. Il profita qu'Iruka ai la tête plongé dans son coup pour faire apparaître son sharingan. Il annula la technique de métamorphose au minimum afin de seulement acquérir les yeux de sa véritable apparence. La pupille rouge activé il comprit que le thé n'était pas un thé ordinaire. Il avait sûrement était drogué.

Mais alors avait-il lui même avalé de la drogue ?

Non. Son corps semblait fonctionner correctement.

Mais alors... Cette tasse était censé être pour lui...

En l'espace de quelques secondes il comprit le comportement étrange d'Iruka pendant tout le dîner et surtout le pourquoi de ses pleurs. Il soupira lentement et força le professeur à le regarder. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux gonflés par les larmes dans la pupille rouge de Kakashi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il s'évanouit dans ses bras. Le jounin le posa sur le côté, reprit sa véritable apparence et se rhabilla rapidement. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et l'allongea dans son lit en prenant bien soin de le mettre sous les couvertures.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et se mit à réfléchir de la marche à suivre.

-Alors comme ça tu sais tout... Chuchota-t-il à son égare.

Bizarrement Kakashi se sentait mal. Il avait eu la haine contre le chounin pendant le dîner, parler de son père ainsi était impardonnable. Mais il relativisait maintenant. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre pour le provoquer.

-T'es malin au fait. Continua le jounin en lui caressant les cheveux.

Iruka dormait paisiblement. Comme si rien de tout ceci ne venait de se passer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kakashi qui sentait déjà un mal de crâne arriver.

Il voulait juste s'amuser et au début il pensait aussi que le chounin s'amusait. Des fois il avait été trop loin comme lorsqu'il avait été donner un rapport de mission mais il n'avait jamais blessé le plus jeune. Il avait toujours fait attention à sa force. Et maintenant...

Il lança un regard perdu à Iruka qui venait de se mettre de côté lui tournant ainsi le dos.

Il avait été peut-être trop loin. Effectivement, lorsqu'il sortit le message 416-B de sa poche il se dit qu'il faudrait quand même le rendre avant que l'autre abruti ne meurt.

* * *

Voila voila ! :D


	7. Iruka victorieux

Je vais bientôt partir en vacances donc je pense poster le chapitre suivant dans deux ou trois semaines. Et comme certains l'ont remarqué cette fanfic arrive bientôt à sa fin... Sans compter ce chapitre 7 je pense qu'il en restera deux. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, bonne vacances à tous ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Iruka victorieux**

* * *

Asuma était bien tranquillement allongé dans son lit. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps et son esprit pouvait enfin être serein. Sous les couvertures chaudes et réconfortantes il commença peu à peu à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Il pouvait momentanément oublier les histoires d'Iruka et Kakashi qui lui donnait un horrible mal de crâne. L'obscurité arriva petit à petit mais alors qu'il allait partir pour une bonne nuit...

-Asuma je...

-PUTAIN ! Cria le jounin en se redressant d'un coup.

-Je trouve pas ton sake, tu l'a planqué où ? Reprit-il avec patience.

Devant son lit, le ninja copieur attendait sa réponse. Les bras croisés, un verre à la main, il patientait bien calmement.

-Kakashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou dans mon appartement à cette heure ci ?!

-Je viens de te le dire, t'es vraiment pas attentif pour un jounin. Dit l'autre avec une pointe de moquerie.

-Que ? Quoi... ? Du sake ?

-Oui. Tu peux le faire, on est tous avec toi.

-Deuxième placard en partant de l'évier. Grommela le ninja de mauvaise humeur.

Non seulement Kakashi venait de l'interrompre dans son précieux sommeil mais en plus il se moquait de lui. La soirée ne faisait que commençait tout compte fait. Avec difficulté, Asuma se leva et alla rejoindre son meilleur ami sur son petit balcon. En rejoignant l'extérieur il eut quelques frissons. Il ne s'était pas rhabillé et dormant en boxer il avait oublié de se couvrir. Pour contrer cette température presque hivernale il se prit une clope du paquet posé sur la rambarde.

-T'as des paquets partout toi. Affirma Kakashi en prenant une gorgée de sake.

-Oui, pour ce genre d'éventualités.

Un petit silence passa durant lequel les deux ninjas se contentaient d'apprécier la couverture d'étoiles qui se présentait devant eux. Mais le ninja copieur brisa cette atmosphère magique de sa voix moqueuse.

-Alors comme ça t'es devenu dealer ?

-Je l'attendais celle là... Kakashi j'étais obligé de lui donner ce médicament, après tout ce que tu lui a fait et sachant que j'ai participé... Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Dit Asuma usant de toute son argumentation.

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas une critique. J'aurais été à ta place j'aurais agit pareil.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Il a réussi à te droguer ? Il a vu ton visage ? Demanda-t-il un peu excité à l'idée de savoir que quelqu'un connaît peut-être le vrai visage de Kakashi.

-Non. Il a foiré son coup.

-Comment ?! S'exclama Asuma surpris et presque déçu.

-Il m'a tendu deux tasses et il n'a pas du faire attention mais j'ai pris la mauvaise. Expliqua Kakashi en haussant les épaules. Il a complètement foiré.

-Merde.

-Ouais. Comme tu dis. Merde...

Asuma prit une longue taffe de cigarette et recracha la divine fumée vers le ciel.

-Et du coup... ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ensuite ?

-Eh bien, il s'en ai rendu compte, à craqué et à pleuré dans mes bras. Lorsque j'ai compris tout ça j'ai réussis à l'endormir et maintenant je suis là. A boire avec mon meilleur ami débile.

-Quelle soirée. Conclu Asuma dans un petit rire. Mais il méritait sa vengeance, on a été trop loin. _TU_ as été trop loin plutôt. Dit le jounin en se rectifiant.

-Oui. Je crois que je m'en suis rendu compte.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu parais surpris ?

Asuma hésita un instant. Il observa de plus prêt le ninja qui se trouvait à côté de lui pendant que celui-ci reprit un verre et le bu cul sec.

-Tu n'as jamais de remord Kakashi, depuis quand t' acceptes les remarques ?

-Je ne sais pas... Avoua-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le verre vide. C'est lui, il est troublant.

-Iruka ?

-Ouais...

Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent plus rien, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Voyant la fatigue de l'autre (et surtout parce qu'il n'y avait plus de sake) Kakashi salua son meilleur ami et partit dans une tornade de feuilles. Asuma voulu aller au lit mais maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé il reprit une nouvelle clope.

* * *

Iruka se réveilla paisiblement. Émergeant de sa douce torpeur il oublia quelques instants les événements de la veille. Lorsqu'il se tourna sur le côté il sentit une petite boule de poile contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le chat de l'autre fois roulé en boule et bien heureux d'avoir un lit douillet. Lorsque le chat vit Iruka se réveiller il vint lui faire des papouilles dans le coup jusqu'à ce que l'autre éclate de rire.

-Arrête ! Tu me chatouille trop ! Dit le chounin entre deux fou rire.

Mais alors que sa conscience venait d'émerger il laissa tomber le chat sur la couette. Réalisant tout ce qui s'était passé il se leva précipitamment et couru jusqu'au salon. Tout était en place : les deux assiettes du dîner de la vieille, la deuxième tasse rempli du médicament, l'emballage de capote par terre. Avec colère Iruka prit la tasse, renversant la moitié sur le tapis, et l'envoya valser à travers son balcon.

-ET MERDE ! MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE !

Le professeur commença à faire les cent pas dans son appartement. Il n'arrivait pas à retracer le fil de la soirée. Le dîner avec les insultes envers le père de Kakashi. Ensuite la préparation du thé. Les préliminaires.

-Et merde... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Chuchota-t-il dans le vide.

Il se gratta les cheveux avec énergie, les emmêlant encore plus. Kakashi avait commencé à le prendre par derrière et...

-Oh mon Dieu...

La conclusion de ses pensées venaient de lui mettre une grande claque.

-Il a gagné... Dit-il sans vie.

Iruka se rendit mollement jusqu'à son lit et s'assit avec lassitude. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer les quelques larmes qu'il lui restait.

Il avait perdu.

Son plan avait totalement échoué.

Et maintenant... Il devra se laisser faire pendant un an. Il allait devenir l'esclave sexuel se ce pervers pendant un an.

Une putain d'année.

Le chat, resté sur le lit, le regardait avec tristesse. Devant le malheur de son nouveau maître il vint lui mordiller l'élastique de son boxer.

Une seconde.

Se redressant, le chounin eu une montée d'adrénaline. Non. Rien n'était joué.

-Mais non ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux en regardant le chat.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit un long câlin réconfortant.

-Je me souviens maintenant. On a tout arrêté, il m'a prit dans ses bras et...

Iruka fronça les sourcils et regarda les yeux du chat comme s'ils avaient détenaient les réponses à ses questions.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas finit ce qu'il avait commencé ? Il en avait l'occasion, j'étais complètement à sa merci.

Il reposa le chat par terre et s'allongea sur le dos. Heureusement que c'était le week-end, il avait largement le temps de réfléchir à tout ça.

Pendant qu'Iruka recensa en boucle les événements de la vieille un horrible grognement lui vint aux oreilles. Se pressant les mains sur le ventre il pesta contre son appétit bien trop envahissant. D'un pas morne il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se rendit compte qu'il était grand temps d'aller faire les courses.

-Et merde...

Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit en quête de nourriture.

-Pourvu que je ne croise personne... Pensa-t-il en parcourant rapidement les rues de Konoha.

S'ils avaient retrouvé le fameux message 416-B cela voudrait dire que la nouvelle du sauvetage d'Hayate était connu de tous. Au contraire, s'ils ne l'avait pas retrouvé, la nouvelle de sa mort était aussi connu de tous. Dans tous les cas, Iruka était ridiculisé à vie. Tout le monde saurait à quel point Kakashi l'avait roulé dans la farine.

-Iruka senseiiiii ! Cria une voix familière.

Ce dernier sursauta et bientôt une masse de cheveux blond vint lui sauter dessus.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Malgré son air serein Iruka stressait horriblement. Il allait devoir faire face à la réaction de son ancien élève concernant toute cette histoire.

-Vous êtes génial Iruka-sensei ! S'exclama le ninja les étoiles plein les yeux. Même moi j'y ai cru !

-Oh Naruto ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi débile ! Hurla Sakura en courant le poing levé.

Arrivé à notre hauteur elle lui assona un grand coup derrière la tête, donnant à Naruto une énorme bosse.

-Ah Sakura... Pourquoi toujours autant de brutalité... ? Souffla-t-il en se prenant le crâne.

Iruka, les yeux exorbités, devint un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque la femme tourna la tête vers lui.

-Iruka-sensei ! Désolé pour le comportement de Naruto. Dit-elle dans un doux sourire.

-Ce... Ce n'est rien ahah...

Leur ancien professeur se gratta la tête un petit peu mal à l'aise pour Naruto qui venait de se faire engueuler une énième fois par sa coéquipière. Il avait oublié à quel point Sakura pouvait inspirer la peur comme Tsunade...

-Tout le monde à apprit la nouvelle et je dois dire que c'était bien joué de votre part. Continua la femme ninja avec elle aussi beaucoup de respect dans les yeux.

Naruto revint dans la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Vous êtes un superbe acteur ! Même quand on mangeait des ramens la dernière fois vous n'avait rien dit !

-Je... Pardon ? Balbutia Iruka complètement perdu.

-Pas la peine de continuer la comédie Iruka sensei ! Rigola Naruto. Tout le village est au courant qu'Hayate est revenu sein et sauf. Et en partie grâce à vous !

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Sakura un peu surprise.

-Euh... Non... Je ne suis pas sorti de chez moi depuis hier soir donc je n'ai pas été informé...

-Bon Sakura ! C'est pas que vous nous ennuyez Iruka-sensei, vous êtes génial et tout le tralalala ! Mais si moi aussi je veux accomplir quelque chose d'héroïque je dois m'entraîner ! Dit Naruto en regardant les sculptures de pierres représentant les Hokages.

-Pff Naruto... Excusez nous, vous savez a quel point l'entraînement est vitale pour Naruto-kun... Au revoir Iruka-sensei !

Le concerné ne put même pas en placer une que les deux ninjas avaient déjà disparu. En se posant mils questions Iruka continua son chemin et arriva dans la rue principal de Konoha. Alors qu'il voulait entrer dans une épicerie une voix féminine l'interpella. A côté du magasin se trouvait Ino accompagné de ses gants de jardinage.

-Hey Iruka-sensei ! Cria la jeune femme en secouant le bras.

Celui-ci soupira et alla à sa rencontre. Son magasin de fleur était magnifique, toutes ces couleurs tourbillonnait dans la tête d'Iruka lui donnant une idée du paradis.

-Oua Ino, tu as rendu ton magasin magnifique ! Dit-il en toute franchise.

-Merci ça me fait plaisir ! Mais ne parlons pas de ça Iruka-sensei... Je voulais vous féliciter !

Encore une fois le professeur ne sus pas quoi répondre et se contenta de sourire poliment.

-Normalement ce rôle appartient aux femmes mais vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Surtout si on prend on compte que vous avez dû travailler avec Kakashi-sensei... Rajouta la blonde avec un petit rire pervers.

-Je... Euh oui, il n'est pas facile...

-Au fait, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il vous attendez dans son appartement pour faire le bilan de la mission.

Ino semblait tout d'un coup très sérieuse, et pendant qu'elle coupait quelques épines de roses elle reprit la parole.

-Grâce à vous deux l'espion n'a pas pu tout découvrir. Vous avez laissez assez de temps à Hayate et la mission est un succès. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous participiez à ce genre de missions.

-Eh bien...

-Ino tu vas le laisser tranquille... Intervint Shikamaru de sa voix morne.

Le petit génie arriva derrière Iruka et le salua d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier en fit de même et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Shikamaru tu ne devais pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui ? Contra-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Ouais ouais... Plus tard...

-T'es pas possible ! Et il est ou ton abruti de meilleur ami ?! Vous deviez...

-Rooh c'est bon...

Pendant que les deux jeunes ninjas se disputaient le chounin en profita pour se faufiler derrière une ruelle. Iruka réfléchissait à toute allure. Tout le monde était au courant pour l'histoire d'Hayate mais pas dans le mauvaise sens. Ils pensaient que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeux d'acteur dans le but de laisser du temps au véritable Hayate d'effectuer sa mission au pays de la pluie. Cela voudrait dire qu'il était sauvé ! Mise à part les jounins personne ne savait qu'il s'était lâchement fait manipuler par Kakashi. La main sur le cœur, il soupira de soulagement. L'honneur était sauf.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant aux paroles d'Ino. Kakashi l'attendait chez lui. C'était lui qui avait tout arrangé en faisant croire ça au village entier ? Mais quel serait ses intérêts ? Pourquoi ferait-il autant d'effort pour lui ? Mais la vrai question que se posait Iruka était celle qui faisait battre son cœur bien trop vite à son goût.

Le pari était-il encore d'actualité ?

* * *

Kakashi attendait au bord de son balcon. Les yeux fixé sur son tout nouveau livre il relisait toujours et encore la même ligne depuis une heure. Il soupira de lassitude et le rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Cette matinée avait été épuisante. Devoir aller voir tout le monde l'air de rien en disant dans le ton de la conversation que la ''mission'' était un succès et que blah blah blah Hayate était sauvé blah blah blah Iruka pouvait arrêter de jouer la comédie et blah blah blah...

Il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir chaque jounin et les menacer de ne rien dire. Ça sera facile. Le jounin n'avait pas l'habitude de dépenser autant d'énergie le matin, encore moins lorsqu'il restait au village. Mais bon... Il fallait bien ça pour que la petite voix dans sa tête le laisse tranquille.

Au loin il entendit des pas nerveux et légers qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre tous. Kakashi ferma les yeux en se concentra sur ses autres sens. Bientôt, et grâce aux douces brises de vent, il put sentir le parfum sucré de sa cible. Lorsque celle ci se racla la gorge et testa le timbre de sa voix le jounin sourit. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux et se prépara à la confrontation. Alors qu'Iruka allait toquer à la porte, une lueur de satisfaction passa dans la prunelle sombre de Kakashi.

Le jeu était relancé.

Le détendeur du sharingan ne prononça pas un mot en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu' Iruka tomba nez à nez avec Hayate il cru qu'il allait éclater de rage. Mais à la place il entra le plus calmement possible en le poussant sur le côté.

-Eh bien alors ? On ne dit plus bonjour à son amoureux ? Demanda le plus vieux en prenant le timbre de voix qui caractérisait Hayate.

Hormis ce sourire moqueur Iruka aurait presque pu croire que c'était le vrai. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Pendant tout le chemin il avait pourtant préparé un long monologue sur la cruauté et la méchanceté gratuite de Kakashi. Mais face à lui aucun mots ne parvenaient à sortir de sa bouche.

-Le petit professeur est devenu muet ? Qui t'a arraché la langue ? Continua-t-il en se rapprochant de plus en plus.

Kakashi ferma lentement la porte du bout des doigts tout en fixant sa cible. L'atmosphère se faisait pesante, Iruka avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Avec toute sa volonté il réussit à articuler quelques mots.

-Vous pourriez au moins enlever ce stupide déguisement.

En un quart de seconde Kakashi disparu dans un écran de fumée pour réapparaître immédiatement derrière le pauvre professeur.

-Tu préfères ma véritable apparence ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Iruka eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes et cru défaillir en reconnaissant la voix grave et sensuel de Kakashi. Il avait effectivement reprit sa véritable apparence. Le jounin passa ses deux bras musclé autour du torse du plus petit et le serra avec force.

-Tu es beaucoup plus bavard d'habitude.

Dans une montée subite de courage Iruka s'extirpa de l'emprise de son aînée. Désormais face à face et séparé de deux mètre par un professeur prudent, Kakashi le laissa parler.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait ce matin... Après tout c'est à cause de vous que...

Que j'ai le cœur brisé... Pensa tristement Iruka en détournant le regard.

-... que tous les jounins se foutent de ma gueule.

Kakashi voulu intervenir mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas l'occasion reprenant d'une voix plus forte.

-Et puis, vous avez essayé de jouer avec mes sentiments tout ça pour gagner ce foutu pari. Des fois j'avais même l'impression que vous aviez oublié votre récompense d'un an de... soumission de ma part. Vous avez plusieurs fois proposé de ''juste le faire'' et après je serais tranquille. Je... Tout ça pour dire...

Iruka se mélangeait, il ne savait pas par où commencer tellement il en avait gros sur le cœur. Et il savait que s'il partait trop loin il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler. C'était tellement simple de faire venir un flot de larmes lorsque l'émotion nous submergeait. Pour une fois, le jounin de son côté, n'intervenait pas. Il laissait le professeur s'exprimer librement et selon ce qu'il allait dire il aviserait de son comportement par la suite.

-Tout ça pour dire que je vous méprise à un point que vous n'imaginez même pas.

Aïe, touché. Pensa Kakashi en faisant une petite mou invisible derrière son masque.

-Vous êtes exactement ce genre de personne que je déteste. Vous vous moquez des gens comme moi, tout ce qui importe pour votre petite personne c'est vous et le regard que porte les autres sur vous. Tout le monde _doit_ vous trouvez séduisant, talentueux, puissant... Et si une malheureuse personne ne pense pas ça, cela vous met dans une colère glacial. D'ailleurs vous êtes _glacial_, vous êtes un monstre sans sentiments.

-C'est bon, t'a fini ? Demanda-t-il en mettant les mains dans les poches.

-Non. J'annule ce putain de pari. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec vous mise à part si cela concerne le village. Là, j'ai fini.

Iruka était droit, les points serré et la mâchoire crispée. Mais en voyant le visage sombre de Kakashi il se calma. Ce pouvait-il que Kakashi Hatake ressente des sentiments ?

-Quel discourt. Chuchota Kakashi soudain le regard dur. Eh bien, moi, le monstre glacial et sans sentiments vous demande de sortir de mon appartement.

Il accompagna sa parole d'un geste de la main montrant la porte d'entrée. Iruka regarda quelques instant la dite porte et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Kakashi allait réagir de la sorte.

-Je...

-Sortez.

Sans un mot, le professeur fit volte face et dans de longs pas qui lui semblaient laborieux, il sortit. Lorsque la porte lui claqua dans le dos, il sursauta et sentit deux petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi était-il triste à ce point ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ? Kakashi allait enfin le laisser tranquille même s'il n'avait pas dit son point de vu sur la rupture du pari. Mais de toute évidence, son attitude montrait bien l'acceptation du jounin. Iruka allait enfin pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie là où il l'avait laissé.

D'une certaine manière, Iruka avait gagné.

Kakashi, dans son salon, restait immobile. Il avait mal au ventre sans savoir la cause. Avec une rage qu'il ne comprenait pas il envoya fracasser son poing contre le mur. En entendu un craquement il se dit que ce serait un choix judicieux d'aller à l'hôpital. Le mur s'effondra facilement, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mit toute sa force. Il voulu partir rejoindre l'air frais de dehors, ici il étouffait. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses jambes tremblaient bien trop. Il avait effectué bien des missions et jamais il n'avait ressenti une tels amertume envers quelqu'un, envers le monde entier et envers lui même. Il tomba à genoux en sentant la boule de son ventre grossir encore plus.

Le jounin ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un petit chounin insignifiant comme Iruka aurait le pouvoir de lui faire ressentir cette douleur. Il se sentait coupable et horriblement con.

Malheureusement, tout ce qu'avait dit Iruka sur lui... Kakashi le savait déjà.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard :

Iruka travaillait à la réception des missions. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Kakashi et il ne savait pas si il en était ravi ou...

Ou quoi ?

Évidement, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il lui était arrivé depuis des jours. Iruka était enfin tranquille lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue ou quand il faisait ses courses. Les seuls moments de doute étaient la nuit, lorsque toute lumière était éteinte et qu'Iruka restait seul avec ses pensées. Loin de ses préoccupations quotidiennes son esprit divaguait obligatoirement vers le jounin. Il avait presque prit l'habitude de penser à Hayate mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité... Il se souvenait de chaque discutions, chaque sourires qui venaient en réalité de Kakashi. Parfois Iruka se demandait s'il n'avait pas été sincère de temps en temps.

Perdu dans ses pensées Iruka ne s'était pas aperçu du silence glacial qui régnait dans la pièce.

-T'es sourd ou quoi ?

Il releva la tête et se figea instantanément. Un long frisson lui glaça le dos parcourant toute sa colonne vertébrale. Kakashi lui envoya un regard affreux, le plus effrayant qu'il n'ai jamais vu.

Non.

Iruka en était sur.

C'était une bonne chose que ce type soit loin de lui.

-Que voulez vous ? Demandez le plus professionnellement possible le chounin.

Pour toute réponse il lui balança un tas de feuille qui était cesser représenter un rapport de mission de rang S.

De rang S ? S'étonna Iruka. Même pour Kakashi ce sont des missions bien trop dangereuses...

Iruka le feuilleta distraitement et le rangea dans une pochette rouge. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux Kakashi avait déjà disparu, emportant avec lui la mauvaise ambiance de la pièce. Quelques personnes commencèrent à chuchoter. On pouvait entendre quelques ragots et théories sur l'animosité entre Iruka et Kakashi.

De son côté Iruka s'en fichait. Kakashi se comportait comme un gamin qui n'avait pas eu son jouet.

Non mais ce type m'a harcelé pendant des jours et il me fait une scène devant tout le monde parce que je l'ai remit à sa place ! Se dit le chounin en rangent ses affaires. Quel con !

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son petit chat favori. Même s'il disparaissait pendant des jours, lui au moins lui était fidèle et rentrait toujours.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard :

-Tu savais que Kakashi a été envoyé sur une mission de rang S ? Dit un chounin avec excitation.

-Encore ? Mais bon, le connaissant il va revenir en un seul morceaux. Répondit un autre que Iruka ne reconnu pas.

-Personne ne sait car il n'a plus donné de nouvelles depuis quatre jours et apparemment c'était une mission quasi suicidaire.

-Si le village perd Kakashi on perdra un atout considérable...

-C'est sur... En plus il paraît qu'il...

Iruka ne pu en apprendre plus, les deux ninjas venaient de quitter la réception des missions. Classant les différents dossiers avec empressement il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Iruka était inquiet à propos de cette mission. Il n'avait pas revu Kakashi depuis la dernière fois où il avait remit son rapport. Voila des jours que le jounin était partit en mission sans que personne ne reçoivent de nouvelles. C'était mauvais signe.

Pourquoi Kakashi enchaînait les mission de rang élevé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait prouver ?

Ces questions taraudaient l'esprit d'Iruka qui n'arrivait presque plus à dormir des nuits. Il n'avait eu aucun contact avec un jounin depuis la disparition de Kakashi. Tous semblait l'éviter et Asuma était carrément absent. Pourtant il avait entendu qu'il était présent au village. Peut-être l'évitait-il lui aussi à cause de toute cette histoire.

Un terrible bâillement prit la bouche d'Iruka. Il était bientôt 22h et le bureau allait fermer. Étant le dernier chounin présent dans le bureau Iruka s'assit tranquillement sur le fauteuil et attendit l'heure de fermeture. Ses yeux le piquaient horriblement si bien qu'il les ferma quelques petites secondes. Iruka se réveilla en sursaut en sentant sa chaise tanguer sur le côté. Trop tard, le pauvre chounin tomba la tête la première sur le sol dur de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se remit debout, une main grattant sa tête douloureuse, il remarqua l'heure déjà très avancée.

-23.14h ! Je me suis endormie combien de temps... Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Dans un grognement Iruka prit ses clefs et partit du bureau. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il entendit le bruit d'un raclement. Derrière lui, une crinière argenté brillait à cause des rayons de la lune. Le jounin se tenait a demie accroché à la fenêtre, un rapport à la main.

-J'espère que le bureau n'est pas fermé. Dit la voix de velours de Kakashi.


	8. Kakashi changé

Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens de vacances et prêtes à écrire ! \o/ Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisir ! Désolé, je voudrais répondre à vos questions dans les com' mais j'ai peur qu'en court de route je change d'avis sur une ou plusieurs réponses données...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Kakashi changé**

* * *

-J'en ai juste pour quelques minutes... Ça ira non ?

-Je... Je pense que oui.

Iruka remit les clefs dans sa poche. Intérieurement il souffla pour se donner du courage.

Kakashi semblait comme à son habitude, pas glacial comme ces derniers jours, mais comme avant. On pouvait deviner son sourire charmeur derrière son masque même s' il semblait plus timide. Sans savoir pourquoi Iruka se sentait en sécurité en sa présence. Étant encore en tenu de combat il transpirait la force et la masculinité mais ses yeux étaient étrangement doux. Son pantalon noir était assez ample mais son haut lui coller à la peau. Ses muscles semblaient encore contracté, comme s'il venait de faire un sprint. Le plus surprenant était l'œil rouge sang qui ressortait de son visage. Il n'avait pas caché le sharinhan comme il l'avait fait pour le reste de son visage et la puissance de son regard en était décuplé.

Comme s'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, Kakashi descendit le plus lentement possible de la fenêtre. Iruka, lui, attendait devant le bureau, les mains dans le dos. Le silence de la nuit était paisible, personne ne parlait et ne voulait parler.

Lorsque le jounin remit le rapport à Iruka il lui frôla les doigts. Un petit frisson parcourra la main du plus jeune. Il remit le rapport dans une pochette comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas le courage de le parcourir ce soir. Ça attendra demain.

-Tu regardes pas ? Demanda Kakashi un peu surprit.

La voix grave de Kakashi sonnait bizarrement aux oreilles d'Iruka. Il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans la prunelle sombre du jounin il fronça les sourcils. Kakashi avait l'air encore plus fatigué qu'à l'habituel, son teint était horriblement pâle.

-Non. Il est tard. Dit-il simplement.

Un petit silence se fit dans la pièce.

-Bon eh bien bonne nuit. Continua Iruka dans un ton neutre.

-Attend !

Kakashi se glissa rapidement derrière le professeur et lui attrapa l'épaule. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna il eu une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Le voir d'aussi près après tout ce temps... Sentir ses doigts sur lui... Iruka sentit des sensations presque oublié qui le faisait voir trouble.

-Je voulais m'excuser.

-Que... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il complètement stupéfait.

-M'oblige pas à le répéter.

Son regard troublant rendait Iruka encore plus dans le flou. Kakashi avait l'air sincère même si on pouvait deviner son habituel sourire moqueur derrière son masque.

-C'est une blague ?

-Tu préférerai ?

Le brun fit non de la tête. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre le jounin disparu dans un écran de fumée. Iruka resta figé sur place pendant quelques secondes puis en sentant le froid qui envahissait la pièce il alla fermer la fenêtre. Au loin, la lune brillait de son éclat argenté. Le jounin émit un petit soupir en observant les étoiles puis il partit de la pièce sans trop savoir quoi penser du comportement de Kakashi.

-Rooh et puis pourquoi j'y réfléchi ! Je m'en fou de ce taré... grogna Iruka en parcourant les couloirs du bâtiment.

* * *

Une fois chez lui le chounin alla directement dans son lit. Cette visite inattendue l'avait mit, sans qu'il ne se l'avoue, dans quelques troublants états. Étalé dans ses draps, Iruka n'arrivait pas à dormir malgré toute la fatigue que son corps ressentait. Plusieurs fois il jeta un regard par sa fenêtre, attendant, espérant presque, apercevoir le ninja qui l'avait trompé. Mais seul la nuit froide s'étendait sous son regard. Il se tourna sur le côté d'un geste brusque et ferma les yeux.

-Aller dors.

Mais alors qu'il pensait enfin s'endormir un bruit lui vint aux oreilles. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

-Non mais sérieusement... Soupira le ninja en regardant l'heure. Il est minuit merde...

Il se leva avec contrariété et enfila un pantalon en vitesse. Lorsqu'il vint ouvrir il referma immédiatement la porte. Il resta figé quelques temps devant celle-ci en soupirant. Pourquoi ce connard venait-il encore sous cette forme ? Si c'était pour le torturer il...

-Iruka -sensei ? Euh... Je sais qu'il se fait tard mais je devais absolument vous parler.

-Dégage ! Retourne à tes pauvre missions de rang S et laisse moi dormir en paix !

-De quoi ? Je ne... Ah je comprends.

Le chounin fronça les sourcils interrogateur.

-C'est moi. C'est Hayate.

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de se retourner à moitié vers la porte.

-Le vrai Hayate.

Le temps venait de se figer.

Oh non.

Tout le sang du chounin venait de quitter son visage lui donnant un allure cadavérique. Entendant le silence lui répondre le ninja reprit d'une voix peu sur d 'elle.

-Iruka-sensei, je sais ce qui s'est passé... Notre hokage me l'a raconté. Ouvrez moi s'il vous plaît, qu'on parle de tout ça.

Encore une fois la voix du professeur refusait de sortir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à cette rencontre nocturne. Il avait honte, honte de s'être fait avoir par Kakasgi, honte face à cet homme qu'il avait trouvé attirant. Comment parler à Hayate après tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Iruka-sensei. Je sais que vous êtes encore là.

Soudain Iruka se prit la tête dans les mains. Il l'a secoua dans tous les sens puis se mit lentement assit contre la porte. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Hayate mais Iruka ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser entrer. S'il était effectivement au courant de toute l'histoire Iruka n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa réaction. Apprendre que quelqu'un, que Kakashi, lui avait volé son identité pour faire... ce genre de choses... Iruka n'arrivait vraiment pas à imaginer les pensées d'Hayate.

-Bien. Si vous refusez de me laisser entrer, contentez vous de m'écouter. Dit-il abruptement. Je sais que tout ceci est...

Il hésita, préférant utiliser le bon terme.

-Est complètement dingue et assez atroce. Je suis désolé que Kakashi-sensei ai utilisé mon apparence à ses fins. Comme vous devez le savoir, le plan initial était tout autre. Il devait juste se promener dans le village vêtu de mon apparence pour tromper l'espion... Et non pas vous utilisez de la sorte... J'ai su que tout le village pensait que votre présence auprès de Kakashi-sensei n'était qu'un rôle. Je respecterais alors le secret.

Un petit silence se fit mais Hayate reprit après une petite inspiration.

-Je... Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolé. Je compte aller voire Kakashi-sensei dès notre conversation terminé mais si vous souhaitez pour une raison ou une autre que je n'y aille pas je ferais ce que vous me direz de faire. Désormais, c'est vous qui choisissez. Iruka-sensei je...

Hayate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçu dans ses bras un jeune homme sanglotant. Le souffle coupé pendant quelques secondes il referma ses bras autour d'Iruka et commença à faire de petits cercles réconfortants sur son dos. Le professeur avait craqué et il ne lui avait suffit que de deux secondes pour ouvrir cette foutu porte afin de rejoindre le torse réconfortant d'Hayate. Les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur caractéristique de son ancien petit ami. Tout ceci n'avait été que mensonge, il avait été amoureux d'une ombre et maintenant le voilà pleurant comme un enfant dans les bras d'un inconnu.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Ça va pas aller... Chuchota la voix tendre du ninja.

-Je... Je suis désolé... De vous... Embêter comme ça... C'est ridicule... Essaya d'articuler Iruka entre deux sanglots.

-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien et je sais que cette situation à dû être très délicate.

Après quelques minutes assez tendu pour Hayate, qui n'avait pas trop l'habitude de servir de coussin géant, les deux adultes se séparèrent un peu mal à l'aise. Surtout le professeur qui n'arrivait pas à faire dérougir ses joues. Lorsque le plus vieux voulu parler, Iruka le devança.

-Mes nerfs ont lâché, je suis désolé... Mais Kakashi m'a fait un peu de mal... Dit-il légèrement dans un petit rire faux.

Voulant reprendre contenance il voulu abandonner son air grave et désespéré mais l'atmosphère ne s'en retrouvé que plus gênante.

-Oh Iruka-sensei...

-Ne vous prenez pas la tête... Je... Je vais rentrer. Vous aussi, retournez chez vous. Après cette longue mission vous devez être exténué ! Continua-t-il en se grattant la tête. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Kakashi, ce n'est pas la peine d'aller le voir. Je pense qu'en ce qui concerne ce genre d'individus... Il est préférable de les ignorer.

-Euh... Eh bien comme vous voulez.

Un petit silence passa pendant lequel les deux ninjas ne savaient pas quoi dire. Puis Hayate esquiva un geste pour partir.

-Je vais y aller... Dit-il tout doucement en observant Iruka.

-Oui, il faudrait mieux.

Alors que le ninja avait fait quelques pas le chounin reprit d'une voix peu sur d'elle.

-Hayate-san... Euh... Merci pour...

Le câlin ? Pensa-t-il en levant intérieurement les yeux aux ciel.

-Oui oui... Ce n'est rien.

-Surtout... Hmm...

Comment dire... ?

-Surtout n'en faîte pas une histoire. J'ai juste craqué, enfin... C'était une longue journée. Je vais bien, il n'y a pas à discuter ou a...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit simplement Hayate dans un sourire.

Iruka hocha la tête un peu rassuré et lui adressa un signe de main lorsque le ninja commença à partir. Une fois seul le professeur se gratta la nuque, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-t-il toujours l'impression d'en faire des tonnes. C'est juste que... Il avait encore craqué. Pour changer.

Le ninja leva les yeux aux ciel et soupira.

-Aller... Faut que je dorme.

Son lit l'attendait et il n'allait pas le faire attendre longtemps.

* * *

Un mois plus tard :

La petite vie d'Iruka continuait tranquillement. Jonglant entre les cours et la supervision des entraînements de Naruto. Depuis le départ de Kakashi pour une dangereuse mission, le jeune ninja n'avait plus personne pour l'entraîner et son désir de devenir plus fort grandissait chaque minutes. Iruka, n'ayant trop rien à faire, avait naturellement accepté. Hayate ne lui adressa plus jamais la parole depuis le fameux soir. Iruka ne le croisait presque pas de toute façon, mise à part au bureau de la réception des missions où il s'échangeait quelques sourires de politesse. Évidemment Iruka comprenait sa réaction, après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas. Absolument pas.

Le soleil allait presque se coucher. Les quelques nuages rouges continuaient à s'étendre attendant de se faire balayer par une belle nuit étoilé. Iruka était en route vers le terrain d'entraînement, il avait rendez vous avec son élève préféré.

-Hey Iruka-sensei ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle technique ! Je vais vous montrez ! Cria Naruto en voyant arriver le professeur au loin.

Iruka aperçu une espèce de fumée jaune puis le ninja disparu pour réapparaître plus loin avec, on aurait dit, une centaine de kunaï derrière lui.

-Euh...

-Ah merde !

Naruto tomba la tête la première sur le sol bientôt suivit pas toute les armes. Par chance, aucune n'atteignirent le dos du ninja.

-Je ne crois pas que ta technique soit au point Naruto. Constata le chounin en rigolant légèrement.

Il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre prévu à cet effet puis croisa les jambes en admirant comment Naruto essaya de se relever.

-Mais tout à l'heure ça marchait ! Balbutia-t-il en faisant disparaître les kunaïs. Je comprends pas...

-Bon... Explique moi en détail ce que tu voulais faire parce que là ça n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionner.

-Alors... Commença le blond en se grattant la tête.

* * *

La séance avait duré seulement deux heures. Iruka comprenait où était le problème mais il n'arrivait pas à le résoudre. Naruto n'arrivait pas à bien doser son chakra pour ensuite le relâcher au bon moment, le dosage et le timing était mauvais. Sans s'en rendre compte le ninja était déjà arrivé chez lui. Lorsqu'il était plongé dans les problèmes de ses élèves Iruka pouvait se renfermer dans ses pensées jusqu'à en oublier le monde extérieur.

La nuit était tombé amenant sa fraîcheur singulière. A l'intérieur de l'appartement d'Iruka il faisait un peu froid alors il rajouta une couverture sur son lit.

-Je voudrais pas être dehors à cette heure ci... Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Il retira son haut, se mettant ainsi torse nu et alla s'asseoir près de la terrasse pour observer les étoiles. Après une petite heure de lecture pendant laquelle il faisait quelques poses en plongeant son regard au delà du ciel noir, il se leva et partit au lit. Iruka eut un long frisson dans le dos, il faisait vraiment de plus en plus froid. L'atmosphère le rendait bizarre, il avait une terrible impression de déjà vu. Une fois sous ses draps il laissa ses pensées divaguaient jusqu'à un certain ninja un peu trop arrogant.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout ! Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait chaque soir avant de s'endormir. Pourquoi ce soucier d'un type qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais Iruka se remémorait bien trop souvent le dernier soir où il l'avait vu. De son regard doux mais moqueur, de son odeur masculine et de ses muscles trop attirants. Si ce n'était que physique... Mais le professeur ressassait les derniers événements, pensant que le jounin avait peut-être vraiment apprécier les moments entre Iruka et Hayate. Tous ces sourires, ces petits gestes si tendre ne pouvaient pas seulement venir d'un jeux d'acteur. Il avait pourtant vu la lueur de joie dans ses yeux...

Iruka mit sa tête brutalement dans l'oreiller et émit une longue plainte. Chaque soir c'était la même histoire...

Soudain, il entendit un énorme bruit de vers cassé venant du salon. Il se leva rapidement avec précision, comme un ninja le ferait, et sortit un kunaï de sous son oreiller. Avec lenteur, un pas à la fois, il s'avança vers la pièce d'à côté. L'appartement venait d'être plonger dans une ambiance étouffante. Mise à part sa propre respiration qu'il tentait de calmer il pouvait percevoir quelques bruit de vers raclant le sol. Il s'arrêta le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave émettre un petit gémissement de douleur. La main d'Iruka tenant son arme devenait de plus en plus moite, le stress montait jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Continuant son avancé, il se colla au mur puis dans un élan de courage il sauta au milieu du salon, kunaï bien en évidence.

Étendu par terre le ninja, qui semblait en mauvais état, releva la tête.

-Salut... Dit difficilement Kakashi.

-BORDEL DE MERDE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou étalé en sang dans mon salon?!

-Un petit verre d'eau ne serait pas de refus...

Le jounin termina sa phrase par de fortes cannes de toux qui le rendit encore plus fébrile. Ayant encore son uniforme, on pouvait voir ses bras nus recouvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Iruka ne pu répondre pendant quelques secondes tellement la situation lui parut inconcevable. Puis comme une poussée d'adrénaline il se jeta sur Kakashi pour lui porter les premiers secours.

-Où as tu mal ?

-Nul part, je vais bien... Chuchota-t-il la face dans le plancher.

-Répond moi !

-Ici... Dit l'autre en pointant son entrejambe dans un regard pervers.

-Imbécile.

Iruka alla chercher des bandages et tout le nécessaire.

-Il faut que je lave tes plaies, je vais te mettre dans ma baignoire.

-J'aurais voulu... Aïe !

-Pardon pardon. S'impatienta le chounin en essayant de le porter.

-J'aurais voulu y aller... Dans d'autres circonstances...

-La ferme.

Iruka le déshabilla entièrement mais laissa tout de même le boxer noir qui recouvrait ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Après un quart d'heure de souffrance où Kakashi se retenait de crier il sortit enfin de l'eau. Allongé sur une serviette sur le lit de la chambre à coucher, Iruka soignait les blessures les plus graves.

-Mais pourquoi venir ici ?! C'est insouciant de ta part, je ne suis pas un ninja médecin comme Sakura ! L'hôpital est ouvert jour et nuit ! Tu veux mourir c'est ça ?!

Le ninja ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Sa réponse silencieuse retourna l'estomac d'Iruka le rendant un peu plus doux. Après un petit silence où le ninja se contentait de subir les soins approximatifs du plus jeune il osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Je voulais te voir. Souffla-t-il en regardant son médecin improvisé dans les yeux.

L'autre ne répondit pas et continua à mettre plusieurs bandages sur les puissants biceps de Kakashi.

-Je voulais te voir Iruka. Après un mois de combats, de meurtres et de violence... Je voulais juste te voir...

Le ninja termina sa phrase presque abattu.

-Si tu es fatigué, pourquoi tu ne restes pas au villages ?

C'était au tour de Kakashi de ne pas répondre, se contentant de fixer un point imaginaire sur le plafond.

-Voila j'ai finit. Je ne pense pas que mes soins soit aussi efficace qu'à l'hôpital, d'ailleurs c'est sur, mais ça tiendra pour la nuit. T'arrivera à rentrer chez toi ou bien... Kakashi ?

Rapidement le jounin avait sombré dans un sommeil réparateur laissant le petit chounin parlementer tout seul. Se remettant droit, il grimaça devant l'évidence. Il faudra dormir avec lui cette nuit.

-Plutôt mourir ! Chuchota-t-il en se rendant dans le salon.

Une fois la bas il souffla encore plus en voyant les dégâts du jounin. La fenêtre menant à son petit balcon était complètement cassé et de nombreux bouts de vers jonchaient le parquet. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne pouvait être en pire état, du sang en était si profondément imprégné qu'Iruka allait devoir en changer.

-Et merde...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait il faisait de plus en plus froid dans l'appartement. Il fallait que la fenêtre du salon soit brisé la nuit la plus glacial de la saison... Le chounin ne pouvait dormir ici et c'est en arrivant à cette sordide conclusion qu'il retourna dans la chambre. Kakashi n'avait pas bougé mais il tremblait un peu. Iruka leva les yeux aux ciel et recouvra le squatteur par plusieurs couches de couvertures mais alors qu'il allait se glisser dans le lit, Kakashi ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-A... ention... Je... Non... Aten... Articula-t-il difficilement.

Alors qu'Iruka attendait la suite, un peu désemparé par les paroles du ninja, il le vit se rendormir. Enfin, s'évanouir plutôt. Il hésitât alors à aller chercher un médecin plus compétent mais d'après son diagnostique le jounin ne courrait pas de danger. En haussant les épaules, il se rendit sous les couvertures. Droit comme un ''i'' le ninja n'osait pas se détendre en présence de l'homme qui l'avait mené en bateau.

Tout d'un coup, Iruka se redressa. Il observa Kakashi avec presque de la frénésie dans le regard. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de voir son visage, plus jamais il ne pourrait retomber sur une pareil opportunité. Lentement il leva la main vers le masque si secret mais au dernier moment il rebroussa le chemin. Lui, Iruka, n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il respectait l'intimité des gens et si Kakashi ne voulait pas montrer son visage, c'était son choix. Même s'il a été un parfait bâtard avec lui... Le chounin se recoucha, frustré mais heureux d'avoir prit la bonne décision. C'est après deux bonnes heures de réflexions intenses que le sommeil vint trouver le jeune professeur.

* * *

Dès les premières lueurs du jour Iruka se redressa comme un vampire sortant de son cercueil. Il tourna si vite la tête qu'il se fit mal au cou mais le soulagement qu'il ressentit surpassa la douleur. Kakashi n'était pas dans son lit, ce n'avait été encore qu'un stupide rêve. La lourde tête du professeur retomba sur l'oreiller, prenant quelques minutes de grasse matinée supplémentaire. Le sourire qu'avait Iruka sur le visage s'évanouit très vite. Pourquoi était-il content après tout ? Il ne souhaitait pas le revoir ?

Il décida donc de se lever pour couper court à toute autres formes de réflexions. Réflexions qui soit dit en passant étaient parfaitement inutiles. Kakashi restait Kakashi le roi des connards. Point à la ligne. Lorsqu'Iruka pénétra dans sa salle de bain il ne fit pas attention à la douche qui fonctionnait pourtant depuis bien dix bonnes minutes. Devant sa glace il fronça les sourcils et se retourna le visage complètement décomposé.

-Lalalalalalalaaaaa ! Chanta la voix caractéristique du jounin.

-OH MON DIEU !

-Oh c'est toi Iruka ? Tu peux me passer une serviette, je vais sortir.

-OH MON DIEU ! MAIS NE ME DITES PAS QU'IL EST DANS MA DOUCHE !

-Tu peux arrêter de crier dès le matin, c'est très désagréable.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH !

C'est après un terrible hurlement de rage qu'Iruka voulu sortir de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il avait mit la main sur la poignée de porte il sentit une main se plaquer brutalement contre celle-ci, bloquant ainsi toute sortie. Le chounin pu constater le manque totale de marques sur le bras du jounin et pendant l'espace d'un instant il ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il se retournit et pu voir Kakashi en parfaite santé il tilta.

-ESPECE DE BATARD ! TU AS... !

Le jounin utilisa les cris de l'autre à bon escient pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Pendant de petites minutes, les langues des deux ninjas se mêlèrent dans un balaie endiablé faisant presque gémir Iruka. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kakashi reprit de son ton moqueur.

-Je te le repaîtrais pas... Arrête de crier.

Le professeur ne se laissa pas intimider et reprit avec force. Mais sans crier cette fois si...

-Tes marques... Ou sont-elles ? Demanda Iruka ayant peur de comprendre.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Les blessures que tu t'es faîtes hier ! Ou sont-elles ?!

-Aaaaah je vois ! Eh bien... Elles ont du guérir pendant la nuit. Dit simplement le jounin en caressant la joue du plus jeune.

-C'est impossible... Elles... Enfin... Elles ne...

Iruka n'arrivait pas à se concentrer devant les attentions si brutale de Kakashi. Il repoussa sa main et reprit d'un ton autoritaire.

-Elles étaient bien trop profondes ! Tu... Tu t'es encore foutu de ma gueule !

-Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

-Arrête de... !

Encore une fois le jounin lui coupa la parole pour venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Exténué par toute cette comédie Iruka le poussa de toute ses forces. Bientôt le rouge lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il comprit que le jounin était totalement nu. L'information avait eu du mal à monter au cerveaux si bien que la pièce fut silencieuse pendant au moins deux minutes. Kakashi portait un petit masque blanc accroché à ses oreilles et relié derrière sa nuque. Et c'était bien le seul morceaux de tissus qu'il portait.

-Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il dans un regard de prédateur.

Iruka détourna le visage, il n'avait pas osé regarder en bas. Juste le fait de savoir qu'il était nu le suffisait à le mettre particulièrement mal à l'aise alors si c'était pour savoir ses mensurations en plus...

-Alors... C'était un genjustu hier soir ? Reprit Iruka voulant changer de sujet.

Kakashi alla se coller une fois encore au torse bronzé de son professeur puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Tu es assez facile à berner... Ton esprit es faible, c'est un jeux d'enfant de s'immiscer à l'intérieur.

Le chounin aurait bien voulu répondre par une remarque acerbe mais le détendeur du sharingan venait de poser sa main sur la parti basse de son anatomie. Il avait presque oublié la sensation que cela procurait. Iruka se retint de gémir au moment ou l'autre le prit totalement en main. Des larmes de déception et de colère commençait déjà à s'amasser sous les paupières du jeune homme. Kakashi commença à faire quelques mouvements de vas et viens lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts le membre durcir de plus en plus. Son sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il vint embrasser le cou découvert du ninja.

Rien n'avait changé.

Iruka venait encore de se faire avoir.

Oh mais que si Kakashi avait changé : il était pire.

-Alors... Tes excuses de la dernières fois... Tu n'y pensait pas ? Demanda Iruka presque en sanglotant.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse. Pourquoi demander ?

Les larmes difficilement contenu s'écoulèrent lentement sur les joues du chounin et encore une fois il se sentit abandonné et totalement à la merci du plus vieux. Celui-ci fit apparaître avec énervement un boxer noir qu'il enfila en quelques secondes.

-Arrête de pleurer. Ça devient lassant. Dit brutalement Kakashi en le dégageant de la porte.

Il le prit par le bras et le lança sans ménagement sur le lit double.

-Je serais gentil, tu es trop fragile, tu pourrais laisser des marques.

Le professeur, voyant ce qui allait se passer, s'enleva du lit et couru jusqu'à la porte menant au salon. Kakashi le rattrapa en un éclair et le relança sur le matelas.

-C'EST QUOI TON PUTIN DE PROBLEME ?! Hurla le chounin hors de lui, totalement terrifié par les agissements du ninja.

-J'ai dit, on ne crie pas le matin.

Kakashi asséna une énorme baffe du revers de sa main sur la joue du plus jeune. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il se releva à moitié et lui lança un regard de défie.

-Je te dénoncerais. Si tu me touche, je te dénoncerais à l'Hokage. Siffla-t-il dans une menace désespéré.

-Après ce que je vais te faire tu ne le fera pas, crois moi.

Le sourire mauvais du jounin vint appuyer ses paroles, comme une garantie. Lorsqu'Iruka plongea ses yeux horrifiés dans le regard du ninja il eut une sueur froide. Pour la première fois, Kakashi ressemblait à un fou.

Ses yeux étaient méconnaissables.

* * *

Don't juge me ! ^^

OK c'est un peu la merde là mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Enfin je pense... On verra bien la suite :p

Bonne journée (ou bonne nuit)


	9. Iruka abandonne

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est bientôt la fin... C'est même l'avant dernier chapitre... Alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Iruka abandonne**

* * *

Iruka se débattait de toutes ses forces usant de toutes les techniques ninjas qu'il connaissait. Mais face à un adversaire comme Kakashi, qui pouvait résistait ? Celui-ci s'était transformé en une bête cruel, asservissant le pauvre professeur.

-Tiens toi tranquille.

Il attacha les mains d'Iruka aux barreaux du lit à l'aide de son bandeau frontale puis commença à déchirer son pantalon. Le chounin secouait ses jambes comme un hystérique ne voulant surtout pas subir ce qui allait se passer.

-LAISSE MOI ! ARRETE ESPECE DE MALADE ! Hurla Iruka à plein poumon.

Entre ses cris insupportables et son attitude de rébellion Kakashi lui assona un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Il voulu se tordre en deux sous la violence du choc mais l'autre le tenait bien trop fermement. Le souffle coupé il mit quelques temps à reprendre ses esprits entre plusieurs violentes canne de toux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux la boule dans son ventre grossit encore plus. L'éclair de folie dans les yeux du jounin lui fit tellement peur qu'il crut s'évanouir. Comme guidé par son instinct de survie, le jeune ninja se débattu comme un animal dans les griffes de son prédateur.

-ARRETE ! AU SECOURS ! AIDEZ MOI ! NONNNN !

-Si tu la ferme pas tout de suite je te bute avec un éclair pourfendeur compris ? Menaça le jounin en prenant son visage d'une main.

Soudain le regard d'Iruka se fit lointain. Peu à peu ses muscles se relâchèrent et il sentit en lui une profonde impuissance.

A quoi bon ? Pensa-t-il. Il est plus fort que moi et je ne veux pas mourir.

Ses jambes retombèrent mollement sur le matelas et sa respiration se calma.

Pourquoi lui ? Kakashi avait le choix, tout le village le prenait pour un véritable génie. Il était aussi très séduisant alors pourquoi utiliser la violence lorsque tout le monde était à ses pieds ? Soudain Iruka tilta.

En regardant le visage de son agresseur il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Non.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourquoi Kakashi agirait de la sorte ? Ce ne collait pas du tout avec son comportement et ses intentions premières. Le but du pari était de le faire craquer, il voulait qu'Iruka veuille coucher avec lui et le viol n'entrait pas dans les condition de ce succès. Pendant que Kakashi commençait à se toucher lui même Iruka n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

-C'est bien, reste calme et tu souffrira moins. Dit le jounin mauvais.

Iruka secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non. Je refuse de le croire.

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'est pas toi... Chuchota-t-il en le scrutant de haut en bas.

En réponse le ninja éclata de rire et retira brutalement le boxer du chounin.

-On va voir si ce n'est pas moi !

-Kakashi ne me ferait jamais ça ! Cria Iruka avec la force du désespoir. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas mais... Mais...

Avec un coup de poing dans la mâchoire le jounin le fit taire pour de bon. Puis il lui souleva les jambe pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il se plaça devant l'entrée du professeur et c'est dans un grognement qu'il le pénétra violemment. Le cris que poussa Iruka fut si violant qu'il lui déchira presque la gorge.

-Oh putain...

Le jounin commença quelques mouvements de bassin qui brûlèrent l'intérieur d'Iruka. Les larmes inondant ses joues il voulu détourner son visage mais son bourreau ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Alors, on parle plus maintenant ? Demanda-t-il en lui obligeant de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas Kakashi... Sanglota le chounin.

Les coups de butoirs redoublèrent montrant la colère et la méchanceté du ninja. Tout en lui martelant son entrée il lui griffa les jambes à l'aide de ses cruels mains. Du sang commençait à s'écouler sur le drap sous les pleures et plaintes du plus jeune.

-LA TORNADE DE KONOHA !

Soudain la douleur cinglante qui lui brisait le bas de son corps diminua. Se repliant sur lui même, iruka mit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit en position fœtal.

-Oh mon Dieu Iruka-sensei ! Vous allez bien ?! Dit Asuma fou de colère et de gène pour le pauvre professeur.

Seul des horribles sanglots répondirent aux oreilles du jounin qui commençait à sentir la rage montait en lui. Il plaça une couverture sur le chounin et se tourna vers le trou béant qu'avait laissé l'attaque de Gaï. Bientôt un coup de vent balaya la pièce, faisant rougir la cigarette d'Asuma. Emporté avec l'agresseur du professeur, Gaï déchaînait toute sa haine dans des coups de pieds dévastateurs. Bientôt on ne pouvait même plus reconnaître le visage de Kakashi qui était recouvert de sang et de blessures.

-Montre... Ton vrai... Visage ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cria-t-il entre chaque coups.

Se faisant massacré sur le toit d'en face le ninja n'arrivait pas à se défendre sous la déferlante de violence. Asuma du utiliser tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas aller rejoindre son ami. Il aurait tellement voulu étrangler ce salop de ses propres mains. Mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la forme sanglotante sous les couvertures il se retint. Iruka avait besoin de lui et l'autre connard était entre de bonnes mains. Le jounin se rapprocha du professeur et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.

-Iruka, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital d'accord ? Dit le jounin d'une voix douce.

-Non... Non... Laisse moi...

La tête sous les draps le ninja ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le voit comme ça. Il avait honte, honte d'être aussi faible, honte que Gaï et Asuma l'ai vu dans cet état.

-Tu saignes Iruka, tu dois être soigner au plus vite. Insista le jounin en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant.

-Ok Ok !

Asuma enleva rapidement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il reprit d'une voix encore plus tendre, comme si le moindre mot de travers pouvait casser le chounin.

-Iruka écoute moi bien. Ce n'était pas Kakashi, c'était l'ennemi du village voisin qui nous espionnait.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que cette nouvelle allait faire réagir le chounin il eut aucune réponse. Tout d'un coup le sang quitta son visage le rendant horriblement pâle. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette et se précipita vers le ninja allongé.

-Iruka ! Cria Asuma en le prenant par les épaules.

Évanouit, le corps du professeur gisait presque sans vie dans les bras du plus vieux.

-Gaï ! GAÏ !

Celui-ci arriva avec l'espion sur l'épaule, lui aussi évanouit.

-J'emmène Iruka à l'hôpital.

-Très bien. Moi j'emmène celui là à Ibiki. Dit le ninja en désignant le sac à patate qu'il tenait. Il va adorer avoir un nouveau jouet.

Les deux jounins se séparèrent la rage au ventre et avec un désire de vengeance tellement grand que leur chakra les rendait beaucoup plus rapide. C'est ainsi qu'Asuma, avec le professeur au creux de ses bras enroulé dans une couverture, n'arriva en seulement deux minutes à l'hôpital. Il fut accueilli par Sakura dans le hall, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Oh mon Dieu Asuma-sensei ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Iruka s'est fait...

Le ninja s'arrêta en voyant quelques regards curieux dans sa direction.

-Plus tard Sakura. Pour l'instant il faut le soigner. Dit-il abruptement en désignant le blessé.

-Oui oui. Suivez moi.

D'un pas rapide la femme ninja l'emmena dans la chambre la plus proche. Une fois la porte refermé, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Asuma lui raconta tout.

-Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Chuchota Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

Alors qu'Asuma croyait que la jeune femme allait s'asseoir sous le choc elle lui lança un regard déterminé. Tout d'un coup elle reprit ses esprits et ordonna au jounin de quitter la pièce. Cependant le ninja resta la main sur la poignée de porte, incapable de partir, trop inquiet pour pouvoir le laisser.

-Je peux le soigner seule. D'après un rapide coup d'œil il va bien Asuma-sensei, maintenant que je sais de quoi il souffre. Je vais m'occuper de lui. Rassura-t-elle en se mettant au travail.

Asuma sourit devant le sérieux de la jeune femme, elle était devenu un très bon ninja. Attendant dans le couloir quelques secondes il ferma les yeux.

-J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

Il souffla et se rendit d'une démarche lourde devant l'hôpital. Il observa les quelques nuages qui se prélassaient paresseusement dans le ciel et sortit une clope de son paquet. Heureusement que Sakura avait été de garde cette matinée, Asuma était presque sur qu'Iruka ne voulait pas que tout le village soit au courant. Il souffla une longue taffe puis observa ses mains taché de sang. Il n'avait pas remarqué les traces rouges dans sa précipitation. Dans une grimace il reprit une taffe. Cela avait été une des pires journée de sa vie. Et ça ne faisait que commençer.

Comment son meilleur ami allait réagir à tout ceci ?

Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnera d'être arrivé trop tard ?

-Hey Asuma ! Cria Gaï à l'autre bout de la rue.

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attendit l'arrivée de son ami.

-Alors ?! Iruka ? Comment va-t-il ?

-D'après Sakura il va bien. Répondit platement le jounin.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Gaï.

-J'ai livré cette ordure aux forces de l'Hokage. J'ai dit à Ibiki ce qu'il avait fait... Croie moi, ce type va connaître les pires des tourments.

-Je te crois.

Devant le silence et la mine sombre d'Asuma, le jounin lui tapota l'épaule dans une tentative de réconfort.

-On ne pouvait pas arrivé à temps, on a fait tout ce qu'on à pu.

Asuma retira brusquement la main posé sur sa veste et reprit une longue taffe de cigarette.

-Je sais. Siffla-t-il en colère contre lui même.

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, le fumeur décida de rentrer. Il ne voulait ni voir Kakashi ni voir Iruka. Seul la solitude de son appartement le réconforterai.

* * *

La veille :

Allongé contre son gré sur le lit d'hôpital, le ninja copieur pestait devant l'infirmier qui s'occupait de son cas.

-Pas la peine de souffler Kakashi-san. Dit le jeune homme en remettant en place les rideaux de la chambre. Vous allait rester ici au moins jusqu'à demain soir !

-Vous... Vous ne comprenez pas... Articula-t-il difficilement sous l'effet des calmants. Iruka...

-Oui oui. Dormez maintenant.

-Non... Asuma.. Je... Voir Asu... Ma...

-Pardon ?

Intrigué l'infirmier se rendit à son chevet et écouta les quelques mots du blessé.

-Personne ne... Touche Iruka...

Le jounin s'endormit, luttant tout de même de toute ses forces pour prononcer ces dernières paroles. Mais alors que le brun allait quitter la pièce se disant que Kakashi délirait complètement il entendit quelques mots prononcé dans le sommeil lourd du ninja.

-Espion... Danger...

Face à ses mots plus qu'inquiétant l'infirmier fronça les sourcils et sortit de la pièce. Il resta quelques minutes interdit, réfléchissant à toute allure. Le jounin avait été interné pendant la nuit, emmené par un autre ninja qu'il ne connaissait pas. Kakashi était arrivé en très mauvais état, revenant d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse mais les médecins avait tout de même remarqué que les premiers soins avait été déjà effectué. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'interrogé le ninja qui accompagné Kakashi car en l'espace de quelques secondes il repartit dans la nuit. Le jounin complètement inconscient n'avait pu répondre à aucune question. Mise à part sa courte reprise de conscience de tout à l'heure le ninja n'avait cessé d'être plonger dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Mais tout de même...

L'infirmier tenta de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Kakashi puis haussa les épaules. Il avait enfin fini sa journée et ce n'était pas un pauvre jounin victime d'hallucination qui allait lui faire faire des heures supplémentaires dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Kakashi réglera ses problèmes lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Le matin suivant :

-Kakashi-san ! Remettez vous au lit ! Vos blessures ne sont pas encore toute guéries !

-Non... Iruka est en danger... Chuchota-t-il en se débattant faiblement contre les hommes qui le traînait jusqu'à son lit.

-Heureusement que les calmants existent... Dit l'un des infirmiers qui tenait le jounin. Parce que moi perso... Me battre avec le célèbre ninja copieur...

Mit sur le matelas de force il se débattu de toutes ses forces.

-Je... Je dois aller le sauver...

-Iruka-sensei ? Demanda confus l'un des infirmiers. Mais je l'ai vu hier dans les rues de Konoha, tout va bien pour lui Kakashi-san.

-Non... Non...

-Ah Asuma-san ! Vous êtes arrivé ! Nous n'arrivons pas à le calmer et il vous réclamait..

Faisant son entrée dans la chambre, le jounin lança un sourire désabusé au personnel de l'hôpital. Il émit un petit rire lorsqu'il regarda son meilleur ami se faire maîtriser par quelques frêles jeunes hommes.

-Bah alors Kakashi ? Il est dix heure du mat et déjà tu fais chier ces braves gens ? Constata amusé le fumeur en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

En voyant Asuma, le visage du détendeur du sharingan s'éclaircit. Son meilleur ami s'approcha du lit et s'assit, à l'aise, à ses côtés. Lorsque Kakashi lui prit mollement la main avec l'énergie du désespoir il fronça les sourcils. Son sourire moqueur disparu au moment où il croisa l'œil sombre du ninja.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kakashi ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

-Iruka... Il est en danger... L'espion... Il... Il...

Le jounin toussa avec force et voulu reprendre mais la voix étranglé d'un infirmer le coupa.

-C'est ce qu'il me disait hier soir... J'ai pas comprit... Je croyais qu'il délirait ! Je suis désolé ! Dit-il apeuré en remarquant soudain l'étendu de ses erreurs.

-La ferme ! Cria Asuma en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Il empoigna le torse de Kakashi et lui demanda de continuer.

-L'espion est chez lui ! Il va lui faire du mal pour m'atteindre ! Articula enfin Kakashi après une seconde de concentration.

D'un geste rapide le jounin se remit debout. Il quitta la pièce d'un éclaire, laissant derrière lui sa cigarette, seule trace de son passage. Kakashi se rendormit, terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse arrivé du mal à son Iruka. A travers les rues de Konoha, Asuma courait comme si le Diable était derrière lui.

-Hey ! Cria Gaï en le voyant au loin.

-Gaï putain ! J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries ! Dit avec force le ninja.

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin Asuma se raidit et fit volte face.

-Tout compte fait c'est bien que tu sois là...

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il tout joyeux.

A la fin de ses rapides explications Gaï avait perdu tout sourire. Il suivit alors son ami à l'appartement du professeur dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

* * *

Le soir :

Allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, Iruka semblait dormir. Mais lorsque Sakura sortit de la pièce le ninja rouvrit les yeux. La lumière de la pièce était éteinte et seul les rayons de la lune traversaient la fenêtre pour éclairer le visage tiré du professeur. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue puis il sentit une énorme boule se former dans son ventre. Il serra les draps avec ses poings et se tourna sur le côté, face à la fenêtre. Observant les étoiles qui brillaient il ne peut se retenir d'éclater en sanglot. Il avait été violé par Kakashi et personne ne le croirait.

Face à la porte de sa chambre un jounin avait un éclat dangereux dans les yeux.

-Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous voulez rendre visite à...

-Non Sakura ça ira. Dit froidement le ninja.

Devant l'air affreux qui se caché sous son masque le jounin faisait peur à voir. Jamais la jeune femme ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Contrôlant son shakra comme un maître, celui-ci se retourna et empoigna le bras de Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'Iruka à subit ?

-Je... Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... Mentit-elle en détournant les yeux.

-Sakura. Commença Kakashi en lui serrant le bras.

Un petit éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, pour la première fois de sa vie elle avait peur de son ancien sensei.

-C'est moi qui ai averti Asuma de venir le secourir. Je suis au cœur de l'affaire, l'espion me visait moi et non Iruka. Alors j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il lui à fait.

Devant l'air dangereux de l'homme masqué elle préféra tout lui dire. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle cligna les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait déjà disparu. Elle courra vers la fenêtre la plus proche et cria à plein poumon :

-Kakashi-sensei ! Ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous regretterez !

Sa voix se perdit dans la nuit noir. Sakura avala difficilement sa salive et scruta les environs avec inquiétude. Qu'allait faire Kakashi-sensei ?

Les pleurs du professeur résonnait encore dans la tête du jounin. Celui-ci fonçait à toute allure jusqu'au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Son shakra débordait de toute part si bien que plusieurs fenêtres d'habitation se brisaient à son passage. Les yeux plein de haine, il allait retrouver cet espion et le tuer de ses mains. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'énorme bâtiment il savais déjà où se rendre. D'un éclair pourfendeur il brisa le mur qui le séparait de la salle d'interrogatoire, plus communément appelé salle de torture. La rage qu'il avait mit dans son attaque résonnait à travers tout le village. C'était comme si des milliers d'oiseaux crier leurs colères.

Iruka se releva difficilement de son lit et regarda la lune.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Sakura en fit de même mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle joignit ses mains près de son cœur et fit une prière pour son professeur masqué.

-Faîtes qu'il se calme. Faîtes qu'il ne le tue pas.

Si Kakashi tuait l'espion alors qu'il avait encore des choses à nous dire sur le village voisin, qui sait ce qui se passera pour le jounin. Il serait sans doute jugé pour trahison.

-Mais Kakashi-san vous êtes devenu fou ! Hurla une femme ninja en se rapprochant d'Ibiki.

Justement les deux ninjas étaient en trin d'interroger l'espion. Ibiki demanda à sa partenaire de se calmer et s'adressa ensuite au jounin. Il fut surprit intérieurement par le comportement si violent de son collège ninja, Kakashi n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang-froid. De sa voix calme et posé il commença d'un ton autoritaire.

-Kakashi. Vous interrompez une séance extrêmement importante d'interrogatoire.

Entre la poussière et les morceaux de murs, ce dernier lui envoya un regard débordant de haine. Il ne répondit pas et, dicter par sa colère, il concentra son shakra pour un deuxième éclair pourfendeur. Il se prit d'une main son bras droit et se tourna légèrement vers l'espion assit sur une chaise. Deux éclaires pourfendeurs en l'espace de quelques minutes le faisait un peu souffrir mais peu lui importait. Seul la vengeance comptait.

-Kakashi ! Je vous préviens ! Arrêtez tout de suite ! Cria Ibiki en voyant l'attaque près à être envoyé.

Faisant fit de son avertissement il s'élança vers l'espion qui perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait. Il voulu crier mais aucun sons ne sortaient de sa bouche déjà meurtri par les précédents interrogatoires. Lorsque le terrible éclair frappa ce ne fut pas sur sa cible mais sur le sol dur de la pièce. Cela fit un trou de plusieurs mètres. Lorsque Kakashi se redressa il pesta de rage et se tourna vers le responsable. Dehors, passant par le trou que le jounin avait fait en arrivant, Ibiki tenait sa partenaire et l'espion.

-Met toi à l'abri et appelle l'Hokage. Ordonna le ninja à la femme ninja.

En quelques secondes elle reprit ses esprits et partit exécuter les ordres d'Ibiki.

Kakashi fit les pas qui le séparer de la sortie et retira à moité son masque, dévoilant son sharingan. La nuit clair faisait briller les cheveux argenté du ninja si bien qu'avec son regard dément il ressemblait à un fou.

-Kakashi... Calme toi. Nous n'allons pas nous battre pour lui. Désigna le ninja en montrant l'espion. Je sais ce qu'il à fait à Iruka mais...

En entendant le nom du professeur Kakashi perdit les dernières onces de raisons qui lui restait. Il s'élança vers le connard qui lui avait fait du mal avec une profonde hystérie. Ibiki lança au loin son prisonnier et contra l'attaque de son ami, kunaï contre kunaï.

-Kakashi ! Nous en avons besoin pour le village ! Avec ses informations nous...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Un genou à terre il tenta de se relever mais Kakashi lui assona un autre coup dans le visage. Le ninja vola quelques mètres plus loin mais se redressa immédiatement. Alors que le jounin se dirigeait déjà vers l'espion Ibiki fit quelques signes de main.

-Genjustu !

Soudain Kakashi se sentit tombé dans un énorme gouffre sans fond. Il s'arrêta de marcher et tomba à genoux, à quelques centimètres de son ennemi. Celui-ci en voyant la faiblesse soudaine du ninja se releva fièrement pour se diriger vers Kakashi. Ibiki ne pouvant rien faire pour l'en empêcher, trop prit par sa technique ninja, ne put que contempler la scène de loin.

-Alors comme ça on essaye de me tuer ? C'est parce que j'ai baisé ton petit copain, c'est ça ? Chuchota-t-il au coin de son l'oreille.

Dans l'illusion d'Ibiki, Kakashi ouvra ses yeux en grand. Cette voix...

-Tu m'entend Kakashiii ? Continua l'espion en rigolant.

Tombant dans le gouffre Kakashi hurlait de rage. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, seul la voix cassé d'Iruka faisait écho aux atrocités que l'espion lui récitait.

-T'approche... Pas de lui ! Cria Ibiki au loin.

L'espion ne fit même pas attention à lui et continua son petit jeux.

-Iruka... Hmm... C'était si bon Kakashi... J'espère que tu l'avait baisé avant moi, je m'en voudrait de t'avoir volé la place !

Il éclata de rire et se redressa, près à s'enfuir.

Mais alors que Kakashi lutait de toute ses forces contre le genjustu d'Ibiki il sentit les barrières du ninja céder peu à peu. Presque à court de shakra, le bourreau brisa sa technique et tomba à moitié par terre, totalement à court de souffle. Il avait eu une dur journée où il avait usé de plusieurs techniques de haut niveaux pour faire parler des prisonniers. Il ne pouvait mener ce combat plus longtemps. L'espion voyant l'illusion partir peu à peu décida que c'était le bon moment pour déguerpir. Mais en l'espace de cent mètre le jounin l'avait déjà rattrapé. Il le prit par le cou et l'éleva pour qu'il ne touche plus le sol. Son shakra le brûlait, le piquait de toute part.

-Alors comme ça tu t'es bien amusé ce matin... ? Constata Kakashi d'une voix glacial.

-Je... Non... Pitié...

Le jounin serra encore plus la gorge de son ennemi le faisant tousser de plus en plus. Lentement il commença à créer un éclair pourfendeur avec la main qui le tenait. Quelques coupures se faisaient déjà sentir au niveau du cou de sa victime et bientôt du sang inondait sa veste sale.

-Va-y ! REDMIT LE MOI CONNARD ! DIT MOI COMMENT C'ETAIT GENIAL AVEC IRUKA ! Hurla Kakashi en serrant encore plus fort.

Son sharingan brillait d'une lumière presque surnaturelle face à tant de haine.

-Argh... Aa...

L'espion n'émettait que de faibles gargouillis et bientôt on pouvait voir du sang s'écoulait le long de sa bouche.

-Kakashi ! Laisse le partir tout de suite ! Ordonna l'Hokage.

Le concerné jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et put constater le nombre impressionnant de ninjas. Asuma était présent, toujours avec sa cigarette à la bouche, mais refusant de la fumer.

-Putain Kakashi... Soupira-t-il en lui lançant un regard triste.

Le jounin reprit là où il en était et observa l'espion prit au piège. Pathétique.

-Kakashi, sans ses aveux nous ne pourrons jamais punir ceux qui ont commandité tout ça. Lâche le et nous pourrons alors avoir des noms.

Aidé par sa partenaire, Ibiki se releva. Observant la scène, il se mordit la lèvre.

Fait le bon choix gamin. Pensa-t-il en s'avançant lentement.

Kakashi allait laisser tomber son ennemi au sol mais les pleurs d'Iruka lui revinrent en mémoire. Il serra encore plus fort, de toute ses forces. Son sharingan grand ouvert il anticipa les mouvements derrières lui et sauta sur le bâtiment d'en face.

-NONNN ! Cria l'Hokage en essayant de le rattraper.

Alors que l'espion allait bientôt mourir il se sentit libéré et tomba lourdement par terre. Kakashi laissa échapper une larme coulant vers son masque lorsqu'il sentit la main rassurante de son professeur dans son dos. La chaleur derrière lui était tellement familière, il voulait entendre sa voix. Il baissa la tête et chuchota avec désespoir.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais... Dit Iruka en collant son torse au dos du jounin.

Il l'encercla de ses petits bras et laissa à son tour échapper les quelques larmes de tristesse qu'il avait encore en lui. Sa tête tomba sur l'omoplate de Kakashi et il resserra l'emprise de ses bras. Asuma vint récupérer l'espion évanouit par terre et laissa les deux ninjas sur le toit du bâtiment. L'Hokage en voyant les deux ombres enlacé un peu plus haut, ordonna aux autres ninjas de retourner chez eux.

-Tout est fini maintenant. Dit-elle en soupirant.

Ibiki lança un dernier coup d'œil au couple sur le toit et se retourna. Il sourit et se mit en route.

* * *

Un petit commentaire pleaseeeee ! ^^


	10. Kakashi et Iruka

Bonjouuuuur people !

Alors cela fait quelque temps que je n'ai pas posté un chapitre… Quand je dis ''quelque temps'' on parle tout de même de plusieurs mois ! Shame on me ! J'avais totalement oublié cette fic… Mais quelqu'un à posté une reviews il n'y a pas longtemps du coup je me suis dit qu'il fallait finir ce que j'avais commencé ! Alors on revient avec cet ultime chapitre 10, j'espère que vous allez apprécier et que vous m'excuserez pour cette longue absence D:

Bisous sur vos fesses :3

**Chapitre 10 : Kakashi et Iruka**

-Alors ? Continua Asuma un peu moqueur.

-Alors quoi ?

-Bah… Toi et ton petit professeur… Comment ça se passe ?

Kakashi reprit un verre de sake et plongea son regard dans le feu de cheminée. Le bar où étaient les meilleurs amis semblait sympathique une musique lancinante tournait en boucle hypnotisant ceux qui avaient abusé de la boisson. Asuma attendait avec patience, il savait à quel point le ninja pouvait avoir du mal à parler d'Iruka.

-Hey ! Un autre ! Cria le détendeur du sharingan au serveur.

Après une petite pose il reprit l'air de rien.

-Eh bien… Y'a rien à dire. Et puis arrête avec tes "ton petit professeur".

Asuma leva les yeux au ciel et souffla de désespoir.

-Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je te rappelle juste que t'as complètement détruit la salle de…

-Ouais ouais… Coupa-t-il en reprenant un verre. Arrête de m'emmerder avec ça. J'aurais jamais dû lui proposer ce stupide pari. Ce gars est trop fragile, c'est pas mon type.

-On sait même pas où il est… T'es pas inquiet ?

Six mois avaient passé depuis l'incident avec l'espion. Kakashi n'avait pas revu Iruka. Personne ne l'avait revu d'ailleurs. L'hokage avait reçu une lettre de congé d'un temps indéterminé de sa part et son appartement restait totalement vide.

Le ninja copieur se leva brutalement et esquiva un mouvement vers la sortie. Il fut interrompu par un ninja un peu éméché qui le percuta renversant ainsi un peu sa chope d'alcool sur lui. Asuma sentit la catastrophe arriver.

-Oh ! Excusez-moi ahah ! Rigola-t-il en enroulant son bras autour du cou de Kakashi. C'est une belle soirée vous ne pensez pas ?

Le regard de Kakashi se fit beaucoup plus sombre qu'à la normale.

-Pour qui tu te prends connard ?

-Houlà ! On se calme Kakashi ! Dit Asuma un peu affolé en surgissant par derrière.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

Le visage du ninja ressemblait à un fantôme lorsqu'il remarqua à qui il avait affaire. L'attitude menaçante du ninja copieur le fit baragouiner quelques mots en vitesse.

-Euh… Je… Enfin, je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était vous Kakashi-san… Vraiment je suis déso…

Ce dernier l'empoigna par la veste avant qu'Asuma ne puisse réagir et l'envoya valdinguer vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Un grand silence se fit dans la salle. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers le couple de juunin. Asuma, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, envoya de l'argent sur le comptoir et entraîna Kakashi par le bras.

-Excusez nous pour le dérangement ! Ria-t-il faussement.

Une fois dehors la pluie frappa de plein fouet le visage des deux ninjas.

-Sérieux… Kakashi… Merde à la fin ! T'en as pas marre de faire le con là ?!

\- LÂCHE-MOI !

Les deux ninjas restèrent sous la forte pluie en silence. Tout Konoha était au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec le ninja espion du pays voisin. Les ragots allaient bon train, surtout la rumeur concernant l'amour destructeur du génie Kakashi Hatake pour le petit professeur de l'Académie. Seul l'Hokage et les joonins savaient la vérité concernant la cruelle manipulation du ninja copieur et seul un petit groupe de personne connaissait la réalité sur l'agression d'Iruka. Encore une fois, les suppositions et hypothèses des ninjas parcourraient tout le village.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Souffla Asuma à demi-mot.

-Je sais. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Kakashi commença à partir en direction de son appartement mais son meilleur ami le retint par le bras.

-Non je te laisse pas tranquille dans l'état ou t'es.

Le ninja copieur ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer les dents. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'on le laisse respirer. Mais Asuma continua avec acharnement.

-Depuis qu'il est partit t'enchaîne les missions de rang S et t'es violent avec la moindre personne qui ose t'approcher ! Depuis quand t'as pas lu un Ichi Ichi paradise… ? T'es en train de péter les plombs Kakashi !

Ce dernier souffla lentement pour calmer sa colère grandissante. Il lui répondit tout en se dégageant de sa poigne.

-C'est bon t'as fini ton speech ? Je rentre chez moi, je suis trempé.

-Je m'en branle que tu sois trempé ! Cria Asuma en voulant l'attraper à nouveau.

Kakashi attrapa le poignet tendu d'Asuma et l'envoya valser vers les poubelles d'en face. Ce dernier rebondit sur le mur et dans une forte poussée il s'envoya sur son meilleur ami. Le ninja copieur l'esquiva encore une fois et dans un excès de folie il retira le haut de son masque pour utiliser son sharingan.

-JE T'AI DIT DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE !

De sa main droite il commença à exécuter la technique des mils oiseaux. Asuma, complètement décontenancé, ne put bouger d'un millimètre. Voir Kakashi Hatake et son fameux sharingan en action était déjà impressionnant mais lorsqu'il était contre vous l'admiration se tournait en terreur. Les lourdes gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur les mils oiseaux rendant la scène encore plus surnaturelle. La peur immobilisait complètement les jambes du pauvre joonin qui ne pouvait que contempler son propre meilleur ami lancer son attaque.

Kakashi s'élança vers Asuma mais, alors qu'il allait frapper, tout son corps s'immobilisa. Le temps venait comme de se figer dans ce duel qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Kakashi-sensei, je vous conseille de vous calmer immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle l'Hokage.

Asuma aperçut sous la pluie torrentielle une silhouette fine dotée d'un gilet vert de chounin. Les mils oiseaux encore en marche, le ninja réitéra sa menace.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI ! JE NE ME REPRETERAI PAS !

Le jounin reprit ses esprits et annula son attaque dévastatrice. L'ombre de Shikamaru se retira laissant à nouveau libre les mouvements du ninja copieur. Asuma souffla de soulagement et sorti une clope de sa poche par automatisme. Même sans la fumer il l'a mit à la bouche. Fatigué, il observa son meilleur ami qui s'était assit par terre contre le mur du bar, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse. Asuma et le choonin se mirent d'accord d'un regard et en l'espace d'une seconde Shikamaru disparu dans un écran de fumée. Les joonins restèrent seuls, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le fumeur s'approcha lentement et s'accroupit devant Kakashi pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je rêve où t'as voulu me tuer ? Dit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Même s'il plaisantait aucun sourire n'ornait son visage. L'autre ne répondait pas, il leva simplement la tête vers le ciel pour observer le ciel blanc et aveuglant de Konoha.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien Kakashi…

Après quelques minutes de silence où la pluie commençait à diminuer en intensité, le joonin prit enfin la parole.

-Tout ça est de ma faute.

-Ne pense pas ça… Tu…

-Tu le sais. Tout le monde le sait. Le coupa-t-il en soupirant. Même si moi j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

Asuma mordilla sa cigarette tout en se concentrant. Son ami allait mal, il devait faire quelque chose.

-Eh bah va le chercher.

Il capta soudain son attention.

-Si tu te sens coupable à ce point, va le chercher et ramène le au village sain et sauf. Insista le fumeur en se redressant.

Kakashi resta assit dans une attitude prostrée.

-C'est un plan à la Naruto ça. Chuchota-t-il moqueur.

-T'as une autre idée ?

-Non mais je ne vais surtout pas aller une fois de plus le harceler, s'il est partit c'est pour une bonne raison.

Asuma haussa les épaules et commença à s'en aller. Quelques mètres plus loin il reprit la parole.

-Fais comme tu veux !

-Ouais je fais comme je veux ! Cria Kakashi en se relevant.

-Mais il est peut-être en danger !

Asuma tourna au coin d'une ruelle avant qu'il puisse répondre. Le ninja copieur se gratta les cheveux mécontent et indécis. Lorsqu'il releva la tête il aperçut un ciel bleu accompagné d'un beau soleil brillant. La pluie avait cessée.

Seul dans son appartement, Kakashi réfléchissait. Il était déjà 23h lorsqu'il prit enfin sa décision. Peut-être qu'il l'avait harcelé pendant quelques temps et peut-être qu'il avait été le pire des connards mais s'il arrivait malheur à Iruka il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Et puis…

Sans vouloir se l'avouer son petit professeur lui manquait horriblement. Trop même.

Il fourra tout ce qu'il avait besoin dans un sac de voyage et après avoir fait un tour dans l'appartement d'Iruka il quitta le village.

Iruka semblait serein, une tasse de thé à la main et son livre préféré dans l'autre. Dans un soupir de contentement il jeta son regard au loin. Les plaines du village du miel étaient vraiment magnifiques, elles s'étendaient à perte de vue comme une mer d'or prise par les moindres mouvements du vent capricieux de cette saison. La petite maison faite tout en bois se confondait parfaitement avec l'environnement délicieux qui l'entourait. Ses fortes fondations semblaient être plantées dans le sol comme de grosses racines et les poutres qui entouraient le petit porche près de la porte d'entrée rendaient l'atmosphère plus intime, plus sécurisant. Jamais Iruka n'avait trouvé un tel réconfort en venant dans la maison de ses grands parents. Aujourd'hui décédés, plus personne ne vivait dans cette maison confortable et chaleureuse. Cependant le choonin pouvait encore sentir l'odeur des crêpes que sa mamie préparait le matin, tous ces souvenirs semblaient gravés dans les murs de la maison. Malheureusement le pays restait sans forces militaires depuis de nombreuses années rendant les honnêtes gens sans défense. Iruka n'avait aucune inquiétude, il était fort et ses grands parents avaient bien réussi à protéger la maison.

Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas sortir de cette ambiance réconfortante, il partit en direction de la cuisine. Après s'être fait un bon repas, ses yeux le trahirent ne souhaitant que le bon lit confortable de son ancienne chambre. Après avoir éteint toutes les lumières il se rendit dans la pièce désirée et encore une fois il eu un petit soupir de tendresse. La première fois qu'il l'avait revu, c'est-à-dire il y à plus de trois semaines, les larmes lui avaient monté aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait mieux dormi que dans son ancienne chambre. Des multitudes de souvenirs légers lui revinrent en mémoire. La douceur de ses draps de coton, les matins frais et ensoleillés, les couleurs pastel de ses rêves d'enfants… tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner ce sourire si mélancolique propre aux gens qui ont eu une enfance joyeuse et regrettée.

Lorsqu' il se coucha, ravi de sa journée, il entra dans un semi sommeille. Il revit les rues de Konoha et les statues des Hokages qu'il regardait chaque jour avec estime. Il revit aussi ses élèves, surtout Naruto : son préféré. Son appartement si petit mais chaleureux lui aussi. Il rouvrit les yeux, un peu triste de n'avoir pas pu emmener tous ses livres. Il n'aimait pas savoir quelques une de ses affaires loin de lui. Il tourna la tête vers le côté de sa fenêtre et plongea son regard dans la lune argentée qui perçait le ciel noir. Les quelques touches d'argent qui scintillait plus que les autres lui rappelait…

Non !

Il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis des jours ! Iruka se mit sur le ventre et ferma les yeux avec force.

Aller, dors.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine que Kakashi tournait en rond. Rodant autour de la maison d'Iruka, il essayait tant bien que mal d'observer ses habitudes. Mais le choonin restait pour la plupart du temps chez lui, ne sortant que le soir pour quelques bricoles.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie Kakashi Hatake était terrifié. Comment un professeur aussi inoffensif pouvait le mettre dans des états pareils ? Se triturant les doigts il semblait au bort de l'implosion. A chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait tout son courage retombait à zéro. Quelques fois il avait essayé de toquer mais dès qu'il entendait les pas légers de son petit professeur il détalait aussi sec. Iruka de son côté imaginait des blagues d'enfants, bien que les seuls villages de ninja étaient à plusieurs kilomètres.

Un jour, pendant une chaude nuit, l'on toqua à sa porte. L'air frais venait chatouiller la peau doré d'Iruka lorsqu'il vint ouvrir. Devant lui, un paysan d'un âge assez avancé. D'un air inquiet il regardait derrière lui de manière intempestive.

-Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à une heure pareil ? Demanda le choonin.

-Je pourrais vous parler à l'intérieur ?

-Euh… Eh bien… Je comptais aller me coucher… Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ?

-S'il vous plaît. C'est pour votre sécurité.

Iruka fronça les sourcils devant le ton sec du paysan. Il l'examina de haut en bas et décida seulement après quelques longues secondes de le laisser entrer. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ? Du thé, du saké ?

-Un verre de saké, pourquoi pas ! Dit-il en s'épongeant le front à l'aide d'un mouchoir.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Iruka posa les deux verres d'alcools sur la table. La soirée n'était visiblement pas finie, il avait lui aussi le droit à un bon verre.

-On vous espionne… Chuchota son interlocuteur après avoir bu un cul sec.

Iruka émit un petit rire. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux paysan allait encore lui raconter ?

-Mais encore ?

-Chui peut-être pas ninja… Et j'utilise peut-être pas votre… euh… votre chakra voilà… mais je sais une chose… Quelqu'un rode dans les parages !

Iruka se resservit ainsi que son invité. Il était un peu confus, le vieil homme semblait vraiment sûr de lui.

\- Comment en êtes-vous certain ? Je n'ai rien remarqué.

-J'ai comme un sixième sens depuis tout petit ! J'ai rencontré un ninja un jour quand j'étais gosse, il était puissant. Il m'a dit qu'il sentait beaucoup de chakra en moi et il m'a invité à le suivre pour la capitale. C'était pour suivre… la voix du ninja machin chose. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu, ils avaient raison en y réfléchissant ! Pourquoi risquer ma vie alors que j'ai des terres et un bon potager à m'occuper !

Le choonin sentait ses paupières s'engourdirent si bien qu'il reprit un verre pour se réveiller.

-Hé ! Vous vous endormez pas hein ! Je vous raconte ça pour vous !

\- Non non rassurez-vous… Continuez s'il vous plaît.

L'homme reprit après un dernier regard de reproche à Iruka.

-Bref, j'ai des talents particuliers pour tout vous dire. Des talents de ninja que je n'ai pas exploité mais ils sont quand même présent en moi. Je sens quand quelqu'un est ici et je sais quand c'est quelqu'un qui n'est pas de chez nous.

-Vous voulez dire que vous ressentez le chakra des ninjas ? Vous devez appartenir à une très ancienne famille de shinobis pour posséder de genre de talent ! S'exclama Iruka soudain interpelé par ses propos.

-J'en sais rien… Mes parents étaient cultivateurs comme moi. Je sais pas comment ça marche mais je suis sûr d'une chose… Je sens l'énergie d'un ninja très puissant dans les arbres environnant votre maison. Je voulais pas m'en mêler au départ mais ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! Je vous le dit car j'aimais bien vos grands-parents quand ils étaient encore de ce jour.

Iruka resta perplexe. Une semaine que quelqu'un rôdait autour de chez lui… Cela n'a pas de sens. Si c'était quelqu'un de Konoha il serait venu toquer chez lui depuis longtemps alors pourquoi attendre ? Il pensa immédiatement à une menace, un espion peut-être ? mais… Cela ne collait pas non plus. Si cette personne était malintentionnée elle aurait eu de nombreuses occasions de l'attaquer. Ce n'est pas comme si les défenses d'Iruka étaient impénétrables. Loin de là.

-Monsieur ?

Le paysan le regardait avec inquiétude. Depuis tout à l'heure Iruka semblait plonger dans ses pensées.

Il releva la tête rapidement.

\- Excusez-moi, l'alcool me monte à la tête.

Après un petit silence où les deux hommes purent écouter le sifflement du vent, le paysan reprit d'une voix sûre de lui.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider pour démasquer le ninja ! Mais seulement si vous le connaissait déjà malheureusement.

-Je vous écoute. Répondit-il encore en pleine réflexion.

-Si je me concentre assez j'arrive à… comment dire… j'arrive à déterminer la couleur principal de l'énergie de quelqu'un.

-Vous quoi ?

Même habitué aux arts ninjas, Iruka était étonné de cette découverte.

-L'énergie prend une couleur pour les gens qui en possède. Vous par exemple c'est le…

Le paysan fixa les yeux d'Iruka avec hargne. Après quelques secondes il sourit comme fière de lui.

-Vous êtes doré.

-Mon chakra est doré ? Rigola Iruka qui trouvait tout ceci fantastique.

-Oui, votre chakra est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai pu voir !

Les deux hommes rigolèrent doucement en savourant un dernier verre de saké.

-Et donc, ce ninja potentiellement dangereux ? Sa couleur ?

L'homme se concentra davantage que tout à l'heure. Une perle de sueur dévala sa tempe et bientôt son visage tourna au rouge tomate.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda Iruka un peu inquiet.

-C'est plus difficile, il est loin. Ah c'est bon !

-Alors ? Trépigna-t-il, impatient de savoir.

-Sa couleur est presque aussi pure que la votre mais… j'ai l'impression qu'elle est un peu tachée. Elle est argentée.

Iruka sentit le ciel s'écroulait sur sa tête. Tout semblait être au ralentit pendant l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Kakashi… Chuchota-t-il en se planquant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

Le chuunin redescendit sur terre et congédia en quelques secondes le paysan. Malgré ses quelques protestations il réussit à le rassurer. Une fois seul chez lui il se rassit lourdement sur la chaise. Devant lui : la bouteille de saké. Il retira le bouchon brutalement et s'avala le reste de la bouteille d'une traite. Une seule personne pouvait coller à cette couleur si particulière.

L'alcool fort lui fit grimacer de plus belle tandis que dehors une légère pluie venait adoucir la chaleur de la saison. Dans un étouffement roque Iruka cru voir une ombre par sa fenêtre. Il se leva au ralenti et resta immobile de longues minutes. Seul le battement de son cœur et la fine pluie qui coulait le long des vitres se faisaient entendre. Il souffla lentement et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ses nerfs n'avaient jamais été aussi à vifs que depuis la révélation du vieux.

Iruka, ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée, se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il se passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage puis s'assit sur les toilettes, un peu déboussolé.

Kakashi était là. A quelques mètres de lui.

L'alcool ingurgité quelques minutes avant commençait déjà à faire effet. Le professeur voyait ses yeux se voiler légèrement, une chaleur familière inondait son ventre si bien qu'il commençait à avoir chaud dans cette toute petite pièce.

Soudainement, Iruka fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que le vieil homme avait dit déjà ?

Que cela faisait… Une semaine !

En serrant les dents, le chuunin n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pendant une putain de semaine Kakashi l'avait espionné et lui avait pris son intimité, encore une fois. L'alcool aidant, il ressentit une rage sans nom, tout ce qui s'était passé –au village- était de sa faute et maintenant, il osait revenir dans sa propre maison familiale. Iruka n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, confondant tout, il accusait sans remords. Sortant en trombe de la pièce il parcourra les couloirs fins de la maison pour atterrir devant la porte d'entrée. Après une brève hésitation il ouvrit brutalement la porte pour se rendre dans son jardin. Sous la pluie de plus en plus forte il se contentait de fixer l'horizon. Il attendait juste une réaction de cet imbécile de juunin.

De son côté Kakashi était paralysé. Observant la scène depuis un haut arbre, il voyait son professeur trempé, aussi droit et immobile que les troncs d'arbres qui l'entourait. Il ne pouvait pas voir les larmes qui se mélangeaient avec la pluie ni les poings douloureusement serrés d'Iruka mais il remarquait bien que quelque chose clochait. Cela devait sûrement avoir un rapport avec la visite de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Le ninja copieur avait un terrible pressentiment.

Malgré la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur les têtes des deux ninjas, ils ne percevaient qu'un silence glacial. Tout deux attendaient une réaction de l'autre, quelque chose, un signe. De toute façon le chuunin ne saurait même pas quoi dire s'il l'avait en face de lui alors à quoi bon ? Mais un mélange de saké et d'idées noires tourbillonnait en lui, grossissant de plus en plus pour devenir un monstre de rancœur et de regret.

Après cinq minutes à attendre désespérément Iruka explosa. Dans des paroles rempli d'alcool et de témérité il cria au ciel de toute ses forces.

-JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! MONTRE-TOI !

Cela fit comme un électrochoc à Kakashi qui faillit glisser de la branche dans laquelle il était perché. Le peu de couleur qu'arborait sa figure l'avait quitté, seul un visage de marbre se découpait à travers l'obscurité de la forêt. Il n'osait pas bouger d'un millimètre, même sa respiration semblait s'être arrêtée.

-ALLER ! KAKASHI JE SAIS QUE TU ES LÀ ! Cria-t-il encore en parcourant son petit jardin.

De ses yeux chocolat il essayait de percer les arbres qui l'entouraient mais tout était bien trop sombre. Seul un long silence lui répondit, un silence aussi glacial que le vent qui tourmentait son corps frigorifié. Kakashi voulait bouger, il souhaitait faire quelque chose pour le calmer mais il ne voyait rien à faire.

-Le grand ninja copieur a peur d'affronter un tout petit chuunin ?!

Kakashi souffla de lassitude, il ne voyait pas comment se sortir de toute cette histoire. Il avait trop mal agit pour savoir quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il devait juste apprendre à écouter… ? Iruka baissa la tête et se passa la main dans ses cheveux mouillés. Lentement, il fit demi-tour mais avant de rentrer chez lui il se retourna en direction de Kakashi. Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard mais celui-ci avait l'impression que le regard d'Iruka était pointé sur lui. Lorsque le claquement de la porte parvint aux oreilles du juunin tout devint presque silencieux. Kakashi s'adossa mollement au tronc de l'arbre et attendit quelques minutes qu'une idée brillante lui vienne au cerveau. Malheureusement cela ne marche pas comme ça…

Iruka s'enferma chez lui à double tour même s'il savait que ce n'était pas ce genre de sécurité qui allait arrêter le détendeur du sharingan. Mais même sous les vapeurs d'alcools qui submergeaient son crâne Iruka savait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Kakashi restait un lâche de première.

Et c'est avec cette conviction que le chuunin se vautra sur son lit. En regardant vaguement le plafond blanc au dessus de sa tête il émit une longue plainte d'un désespoir amoureux. Trempé, il allait sûrement attraper un beau rhume le lendemain.

-Franchement, t'aurai pu y aller mollo sur le sake.

Après un long silence, Iruka répondit, presque endormi.

-Non. Casse-toi…

Iruka n'était même pas surpris de sa présence ici. Il n'était pas non plus en colère. L'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête, surtout allongé, et tous les sentiments en lui remuaient dans une étrange danse. Une danse dotée de nombreux relents de vomis...

Kakashi ne renchérit pas, se contentant simplement de se taire. Il en avait déjà assez fait comme ça à son humble avis. Adossé à la fenêtre par laquelle il était passé, il le regardait avec regret.

-Tout ce que je voulais… Commença difficilement Iruka toujours allongé sur son matelas. C'était une relation stable… Avec un type qui m'apporte des fleurs, qui m'emmène au resto… Un truc assez banal comme dans les histoires débiles de comédies romantiques.

Kakashi aurait voulu répliquer qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme mais il se dit que pour cette fois il ne valait mieux pas répliquer.

Les yeux fermés et la voix trop proche du sommeil pour se démarqué du bruit de la pluie, il continua faiblement :

-Tu n'es pas ce genre de personne Kakashi, je sais que tu le penses.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils surpris. Perspicace le gamin.

-Alors s'il te plait, éloigne toi de moi.

Kakashi sentit une pointe de tristesse dans son cœur, ce n'était pas ce genre de discutions qui l'enthousiasmait tellement. Il préférait une bonne engueulade pour tout mettre au clair. Iruka semblait tellement blessé. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et prit son courage à deux mains. Cette fois-ci, il mettrait son caractère fier et orgueilleux de côté. En regardant les buissons du jardin se tordre à cause du vent il se jeta à l'eau.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas ce genre de type mais je peux faire mieux. Je te protégerai de toutes mes forces. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi Iruka. Et même si je ne suis pas… Pas très expressif… Hésita-t-il quelques secondes. Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Je suis tellement désolé et je sais que tu vas mettre du temps pour passer à autre chose.

Après une petite pose, il reprit.

-Je voulais juste te dire que… Eh bien… Je t'aime.

Après un petit silence assez gênant il se retourna rapidement.

-Hmm… Voila… Dit quelque chose…

-…

-Sérieusement…

Kakashi s'assit à côté d'un shuunin totalement endormi, la tête enfoncé dans un coussin bien moelleux retenant le petit filé de bave qui coulait de sa bouche.

-Irrécupérable… Je vais devoir tout répéter… Soupira Kakashi en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans l'œil.

Avant de partir il plaça un verre d'eau sur la table de nuit avec une petite aspirine trouvée dans la salle de bain puis il enveloppa le jeune professeur dans une douce couverture en laine.

Le lendemain fut dur pour Iruka. Très très dur.

La tête dans le coaltar, il se leva vers midi et s'enfila l'aspirine disposée sur la table sans poser de question. Le temps de prendre une douche et de jeter cette afreuuuse bouteille de sake il était déjà 13h. Sa petite conversation avec Kakashi de la veille ne lui vint pas à l'esprit imaginant que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus. Iruka pensait juste qu'entre deux délires alcoolisés il avait imaginé le juunin dans sa chambre. Plus jamais d'alcool en tout cas…

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée. Le temps que le pauvre professeur réagisse, on toqua une deuxième fois.

-C'est bon ! J'arrive j'arrive…

Lorsqu'Iruka ouvrit la porte il eu l'impression que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Une énorme étendue de fleurs, de tulipes jaunes plus précisément, s'étalait devant ses yeux ébahis. Il fit quelques pas en avant puis se saisit d'une tulipe pour la sentir. Son mal de crâne disparu presque à la senteur de miel qui parvint à ses narines. Mais personne n'était présent pour signer ce merveilleux cadeau. Ou bien c'était peut-être une blague ? Iruka secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, c'était bien trop d'effort pour une simple blague. Dans un flash il se souvint alors de la conversation d'hier soir.

Et s'il n'avait pas rêver ?

Même s'il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, un petit sourire ornait le visage d'Iruka. Un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi caché un peu plus loin.

-Je ne suis pas une jeune prépubère en quête d'un amour pure et chevaleresque tu sais… Dit Iruka étant convaincu que Kakashi l'entendrait.

Néanmoins en rentrant chez lui il garda la belle fleur jaune dans la main.

-Bon… Avec des centaines de fleurs j'espèce qu'il va me pardonner, du moins juste un peu. Pensa le juunin accoudé à un tronc d'arbre.

Quelques semaines passèrent où Kakashi redoubla d'attentions pour combler Iruka. Malgré sa gêne et son air je-m'en-foutisme il semblait ravi de tous ces cadeaux. Mais il émettait quelques réserves, il était encore un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de voir son aîné. Il n'avait pas oublié tout ce qui c'était passé mais il était peut-être temps de tourner la page. Où du moins de faire la paix avec lui. Et puis après tout, Iruka était presque sûr que le juunin avait un bon fond. Presque.

Un soir Kakashi se présenta à la porte de la maison et après quelques tentatives annulées il toqua enfin. Iruka ne se pressa pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il resta bouche bée devant un Kakashi tout aussi muet que lui. Un silence assez gênant s'empara de la maison les rendant tous deux très nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit enfin le plus vieux.

Iruka ne savait pas quoi dire non plus. La vision d'un Kakashi tout penaud lui semblait surréaliste. Son regard noir lui avait beaucoup plus manqué qu'il ne le pensait. Un coup de chaud lui tomba dessus au moment où il devina un petit sourire sous le masque du plus vieux. Le même sourire que lorsqu'il le draguait ouvertement à Konoha. Cette fois-ci il n'allait pas le laisser filler.

-Je ne veux pas que tu parles.

Agréablement surpris, Kakashi reçu un Iruka débordant d'hormone dans les bras. Lui roulant la pelle de sa vie il l'agrippa par le gilet et l'emmena à l'intérieur tout en claquant la porte d'entrée du bout du pied.

-Ouaao doucement !

-Pas le temps d'être doux. Lui intima Iruka en le plaquant contre un mur.

-Attend… Après ce qui s'est passé…

-C'est bon… Souffla Iruka en détournant le regard. Je veux le faire.

Il se mit à genoux lentement et hésita quelques secondes. Pendant six mois il avait réfléchi sur ce qui s'était passé. Sa longue introspection l'avait quelque peu guérit mais peut-on vraiment guérir de ce genre de chose ? Cependant Iruka en avait marre de passer pour une victime même s'il n'en n'était pas une, il voulait enfin prendre les choses en main. Il voulait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Le souffle coupé Kakashi enroula ses doigts dans les cheveux maintenant détachés d'Iruka. Déjà dur par la vision érotique qu'offrait le professeur, Kakashi laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Iruka défit son pantalon puis commença à le sucer lentement. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement Kakashi dut l'interrompre, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de chose et se contenir était très difficile devant les attentions d'Iruka. Après s'être rhabillé partiellement, Kakashi le fit se relever puis le souleva pour le mettre sur son épaule.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que…

-Laisse toi faire.

Arrivé à la chambre du chuunin, Kakashi le posa avec précaution sur le lit et s'allongea au dessus de lui. D'un œil inquisiteur il observa de haut en bas le corps encore malheureusement couvert du jeune homme. Un peu pudique devant ce regard méticuleux Iruka rougit et détourna son visage. Kakashi enleva rapidement son masque et couvrit les yeux de son futur amant avec celui ci. Alors qu'Iruka allait partager son incompréhension, son aîné le devança.

-Laisse toi faire je te dis.

Doucement, Kakashi le déshabilla en le couvrant de baisers. À chaque partie du corps découvert le juunin déposait ses lèvres passionnées jusqu'à le mettre totalement nue sous lui. Le frottement entre la peau et l'uniforme de Kakashi rendait complètement fou le pauvre professeur. À son tour, le détenteur du sharingan commença à s'occuper de la virilité dressée de l'autre, tout en utilisant ses doigts pour taquiner son entrée.

-Aaah… Attend… C'est trop…

Rapidement le juunin se redressa et fourra quatre de ses doigts dans la bouche d'Iruka pendant qu'il parlait.

-Désolé, c'était trop tentant. Chuchota Kakashi un peu moqueur.

Alors que le plus vieux pensait qu'Iruka allait lui dire de ralentir, bien au contraire, celui-ci lécha vigoureusement les doigts. Encore plus excité Kakashi ne pouvait plus attendre. Il mit un premier doigt lubrifié devant l'entrée de son professeur et l'enfonça lentement. Devant la plainte maintenue de son amant, Kakashi descendit rapidement son pantalon pour coller les deux bassins entre eux. Ainsi il prit les deux membres en main pour faire quelques plaisants mouvements de vas et viens. Tout en embrasant la gorge offerte du professeur, Kakashi enfonça un deuxième doigt. Malgré l'inconfort d'Iruka celui-ci voulait absolument aller plus vite. Le juunin sentant son impatience ne le contrarie pas, il attendait cet instant depuis tellement longtemps. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter au maximum son entrée puis commença à le pénétrer doucement. Une fois que les quelques plaintes d'Iruka se transformèrent en soupirs de plaisirs Kakashi se retira et le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Le masque qui cachait au regard d'Iruka le visage de son aînée tomba à côté de lui. Néanmoins il n'osait tout de même pas se retourner pour lui faire face. Kakashi se plaça devant son entrée et le percuta d'un grand coup.

-AAaaaah… Kakashi… C'est trop…

Ne faisant pas attention aux cris de plaisirs de son amant, le juunin continua avec force à grands coups de bassin. Criant le plaisir qui lui saisissait les reins Iruka se raccrocha à la tête de lit. Dans un éclair de lucidité, la passion qui empoigna Kakashi fit place à l'inquiétude. Il revit l'agression de son petit professeur et ses larmes de désespoirs pendant que l'autre salop profitait de lui. Kakashi fit ralentir ses mouvements afin d'atteindre un rythme lent et sensuel. Il colla son torse au dos fin d'Iruka et lui administra quelques bisous dans le coup. Ce dernier frémit d'amour devant les attentions tendre de son amant. D'une main Kakashi couvrit son regard pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser enflammé.

-Je t'aime.

Iruka, surpris, redemanda les lèvres de Kakashi qui les lui offrit sans attendre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Eh bien voilà. Ma fanfiction est preeeesque terminée puisque je compte faire un épilogue. Je n'aime pas les fins où on ne sait pas ce qui se passe après ! Alors je vais m'y mettre.

J'espère que ma fanfic à su vous plaire ! En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire les aventures de ce pari :)


End file.
